<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Broken Souls {D.M.} by KG_WHXRE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358690">Two Broken Souls {D.M.}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KG_WHXRE/pseuds/KG_WHXRE'>KG_WHXRE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Head Boys &amp; Head Girls, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, mature content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KG_WHXRE/pseuds/KG_WHXRE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>• 𝕎𝔸ℝℕ𝕀ℕ𝔾 • There is 𝕊𝕋ℝ𝕆ℕ𝔾 𝕃𝔸ℕ𝔾𝕌𝔸𝔾𝔼 used thoroughly throughout this story, and are 𝕄𝔸𝕋𝕌ℝ𝔼 𝕊ℂ𝔼ℕ𝔼𝕊. Some other scenes may be 𝕌ℕ𝕊𝔼𝕋𝕋𝕃𝕀ℕ𝔾. <br/>This is your 𝕆ℕ𝔼 𝕆ℕ𝕃𝕐  and 𝕎𝔸ℝℕ𝕀ℕ𝔾</p><p>Diana Selene Taylor is best friends with Draco Malfoy. They've been together since the were little, basically brought up together. Their Parents went to Hogwarts together both in Slytherin, were roommates also.  So the relationship between Malfoy and Taylor goes way back.</p><p>Their last week of fifth year, final exams, spending time with their friends. </p><p>Hogwarts was going to be different for their sixth year, way different. They could already sense it. </p><p>Their emotions are running high, Diana's feelings for Draco distracting her focus from their mission, but will she be able to suppress her affection for him. </p><p>His intoxicating flirtatious charm making it difficult as always.</p><p>~This is from both Draco and Diana's POV~  </p><p>*I don't own any of the characters,  All of the character belong to JKR. * I take full credit for my own characters. </p><p>PS... I know that some of these chapter are really uneven and so staggered in length. I apologise in advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Diana</span>
</p>
<p>Our final week of school. It was finally going to be over, but I didn't want to go home. This summer I was becoming a Death Eater at my parents' accord. I wasn't getting a choice; they are too loyal to the Dark Lord to refuse.  Draco and I were both becoming Death Eaters, but I don't want it.

</p>
<p>Umbridge was taking my OWLs exam in the great hall. Thudding from outside the doors echoing through the hall. Her quick pace feet walking towards the door, her heels hitting hard against the floor.  The great hall doors swing open and a firework flies in. Everyone looking up confused at what is happening. Fred and George Weasley flying in on broomsticks setting off fireworks. I drop my quill in the ink pot causing it to splash back and I threw my papers in the air. </p>
<p>Standing with Draco and Pansy laughing away at the faces Umbridge was making.  Fred threw a large firework creating a dragon chasing Umbridge out of the hall. Well at least I think it was Fred that threw it, it could've been George though. It chased her all the way out the hall and closed its mouth. All of the new rules she had construct and hung on the wall fell, glass shattering everywhere. Fred and George flying out the hall, as a stampede of fifth years followed. </p>
<p>They threw fireworks as if it would be their last, with the final one being a large '<em>W</em>' in the sky. Clapping and cheering could be heard throughout the school grounds. Turning to see Draco actually enjoying himself, he needed this. He was too nervous about becoming one of them, you know. I was as well but I didn't want to let on that I was, my parents would only tell me to grow up, they'd say this is a privilege to be trusted by the Dark Lord. </p>
<p>"I'm guessing there is no exam anymore." Blaise said laughing watching the sky.  "Probably not. I don't know about use, but I want a swim." I said hoping they'd come with me, something to celebrate. Something to truly say '<em>Fuck you' to Umbridge. </em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's go." Pansy said, starting to walk to the lake, Blaise following behind her. I started to walk away realising Draco was still standing there. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Hey Draco-" I said snapping my fingers trying to get his attention.  His eyes darting towards me.  Watching the fireworks dance in his eyes. "-You coming?" Waiting patiently for his response. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"No, I think I'll stay in." Draco said his voice holding so much anxiety.  "Right, you need to relax, come with me or I'll drag you down to the lake. And you know I will." I said folding my arms, knowing he can't excuse my threat. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Draco stood there huffing, finally giving in to my request. "Fine." He said, sass flowing prominently through his voice.  We walk down towards the lake, Pansy and Blaise are already in the water. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>I drop my cloak, tugging off my tie. Quickly pulling off my skirt and undoing the buttons on my shirt. Throwing them behind me without a care for where they could land. "Diana, I'm not a fucking clothing rack." Draco shouted, whining. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>I turn to grab the clothes from him, but he's standing right behind me. Pushing my shoulder, pushing me into the water. "You're such a dick." I said as Draco giggled to himself. "Fucking stop laughing or I'll fucking drag you in." I snapped. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Draco started stripping, I turned quickly giving him privacy and he jumped in.  I heard him hit the water, I spin looking around for him in the water, but unable to see anything.  It was black, maybe why it's called the Black Lake. A set of hands grab my leg pulling me under the water. I emerge to the surface, water in my eyes, rubbing them to remove the saltiness of the water. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Surprise." He said pushing back his soaked messy hair from his face.  "You're such a dick." I repeated again.  "Yeah, you told me that before. And multiple times before that."  He said smirking.  "I'm going to do a few laps." I said as I started to swim to the other side of the lake. I could feel his eyes on me as I swam away, but I didn't mention it.  Was just going to let him enjoy the view.  </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>I got to the middle of the lake and just lay there floating on the surface. The water rippling as my rouge body slowly drifted more towards the other side of the lake. "Hey, what you doing?" Blaise asked as he was now lying next to me.  "Just taking this in, the peacefulness I'm feeling." I said my eyes closed, feeling tranquil. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Well, it's getting closer to dinner, it's in about the next hour and I can guarantee you'll want to shower before dinner." Blaise said dragging me towards edge of the lake where our clothes were.  </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>I sat there wondering how long I would need to imagine this peacefulness for. The sun setting over the horizon, as it begins to dip beneath the lake. "Hurry up." Pansy shouted, waving me to move quickly. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Everyone was waiting on me. "Damn it, sorry!" I shouted, chucking on my skirt and a shirt loosely, my robes covering most of it. Draco and Blaise walked in front of us as Pansy and I trailed behind, wondering how different it would be next year, when I have to put all my faith in the Dark Lord. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>We run into the castle and down towards the dungeons, my hair leaving a trail of water behind me, as we arrived at the portrait entrance. "Pureblood." I said the portrait opened slowly as we walked into the common room. "Neither of you go in the shower, I'm going in first." I said walking through the common room. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"What happened to you four?"  Flint asked while laughing. Blaise and Draco ignored, walked past him and went up to their room.  "We went swimming, is that an issue." Pansy said, scowling at him. "Right, chill no need to get angry was simply a question." Flint said sniggering. As much as Flint is one of my brother's friends, he still annoys me sometimes. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Pansy walked over to him dragging her hand through her hair, the remaining water falling all over Flint's jumper and trousers. "What'd you do that for?" Flint asked icily, looking right through her. "No need to get angry was simply a mistake." Pansy said laughing as we walked upstairs into our dorm room. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I'm going to jump in the shower, yeah?" I said looking at Pansy, wondering if she needed in. "Yeah, I'm not feeling that great, I'm just going to sleep." Pansy said dropping herself on her bed. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Okay, go sleep. You don't look great." I replied heading towards the bathroom. I turned the shower on, and stepped in, the scolding hot water beating against my skin. I washed my hair, shampoo and conditioner and the water went freezing. This only happen when Blaise or Draco turned the shower on in their bathroom. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>I jumped out conditioner still in my hair, wrapping a towel around my body and storming towards Blaise's room. Slamming the door open absolutely freezing, Blaise is sitting in his bed, finishing a piece of extra credit work, looking at me like he's seen a ghost. Draco opening the bathroom door, towel round his waist. Water droplets dripping from his soaked pushed back hair. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, out." Draco said as he rummaged through his drawers. "You went in the shower. I was in and told you I was going in. I'm absolutely freezing-" </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Your point is." Draco cut me off. "-My point is that you should've waited till I was out." I said firmly, clutching the towel tightly round my body. "Well, I'm out now, so why you still here." He said pointing towards the door. "You're such a cunt sometimes. Actually, let me rephrase that, all the time." I said, walking out of their room. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Looking good Taylor." Adrian said as I walked down the hall towards my room.  "Wow, you know it." I said sarcastically. I walk back into the room, Pansy lying on her bed sleeping lightly. I tiptoe back into the bathroom trying hard not to wake her. I close the door of the bathroom and jump back in the shower just to rinse out the conditioner.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>Walking down to dinner with Blaise and Draco, leaving Pansy in her room. She literally threw up before we left to go to dinner, so she said she's just stay at the room. </p>
<p>We get down and Umbridge started her explosion of hatred to this school and some of its students. Complaining about the exam, most of us sat there sniggering. The doors of the great hall swing open Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt walking in. Umbridge and Kingsley having a stare down, before Kingsley broke the silence. </p>
<p>"Dolores Umbridge. You have been revoked of your position as Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be handing the post back to Professor Albus Dumbledore immediately." Kingsley said grabbing her arm. </p>
<p>"I'm Dolores Jane Umbridge..." She said to Kingsley who was standing there unamused. "Yes, we already know!" Fred and George shouted in sync, sending a wave of laughter through the hall. Umbridge turned scowling at us all, the great hall doors closing behind them as Umbridge was escorted out by Kingsley. </p>
<p>Everyone screaming out of happiness, as Dumbledore was taking back his position as Headmaster and that Umbridge was gone. We sat eating, being able to actually enjoy our dinner without feeling Umbridge's eyes on us all the time. </p>
<p>"Ohh, Diana." Draco said trying to get my attention. "Yes, Draco." I said continuing to eat my food. "Are you coming back to mines at the start of summer?" He said giving me a look. "Yeah, my Mum said just to go to yours, since she'll be there anyways." I said suddenly losing my appetite. </p>
<p>"Okay." Draco said looking at me, then back to his plate. "Hey, you okay?" Blaise asked anxiously knowing something is wrong. He can tell, apparently Blaise can just read me like a book. My expressions are that clear.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine I just need to go to the bathroom." I said, quickly getting up and running off to the bathroom. Running down towards the bathroom, throwing the door of one of the cubicles open sitting at the toilet, throwing up. </p>
<p>"Well, that's not very pretty is it." Moaning Myrtle said laughing. "Kindly fuck off Myrtle." I said wiping my hand across my mouth. "There is no need to be so rude!" The translucent ghost whined; she fucking thinks this bathroom belongs to her. She doesn't actually use it for anything. ‘Well obviously she doesn't, she's a ghost.' </p>
<p>The thought of becoming a Death Eater makes me nauseous, every time someone mentions it, it becomes the only thing I can think about. </p>
<p>'<em>You need to pull yourself together. You are going to go finish your drawing and you're going to relax. Otherwise, you're going to make yourself ill.</em>' I told myself. I stood up from the toilet flushing it, and walking out up to the dormitory. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>"What you doing back?" Pansy asked her face pale and sickly. "Emm...I'm not that hungry." I lied, can't exactly tell her that I threw up because I'm becoming a Death Eater. I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil, and took them down to the common room. Sitting on the leather couch my legs crossed, my book on my thigh as I started drawing away. The soft crackling of the fire in the background as a relaxing ambience. </p>
<p>Footstep entering the common room, Draco, Blaise and Flint enter the common room, Draco slumping in the armchair across from the couch while Blaise sat next to me. "What do we have here?" Blaise asked snatching the book from my hand. "Hey give it back, I'm not finished." I said reaching for the book, trying to snatch it from his hands. </p>
<p>"Let me see." Draco said, holding his hand out to see my drawing, but I'd prefer he didn't see it. "Looks good, Diana." Blaise said handing it to Draco. "Why'd you draw this?" Draco asked his brows furrowing in confusion. "It shows really deep emotion, symbolising loneliness. Creating a sense of sadness." I said pointing at the picture. "Okay, what does each part of the picture mean though?" Draco asked as a confused expression glided across his face again. </p>
<p>"Well, the broken tree swing represents a broken childhood, while the girl lying on the grassy hill represents loneliness and hurt, like I said deep emotion." I said taking the book back. "Sounds... delightful." Blaise said jokingly as he walked over to our sweetie cupboard. "Do you two want anything?" Blaise asked holding the cupboard open. </p>
<p>"What's there?" I asked hoping there would be there would be a bag of red liquorice. "Emm... Chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, sherbet lemons and black and red liquorice, every flavour jellybean. Take your pick." Blaise said, naming the list of sweets. "Toss the bag of red liquorice, please." I said as Blaise threw them over to me. </p>
<p>"No, I'm okay." Draco said, my eyes widening in surprise. Draco has never turn down the opportunity of sweets, ever. "Draco Malfoy, turning down sweets. I never thought I'd see the day." Blaise joked, Draco returning his comment with a scowl. </p>
<p>Draco turning down the opportunity of sweets, I thought I'd be alive to see it. Blaise went to his room to sleep, while I sat there adding depth to my drawing. Draco leaning over to me swiping the liquorice from my side. </p>
<p>"Give it back." I said asking for them. "No, I just want one." He stated. "Well, you could've asked." I said reaching for them. "Why ask when I can just take?" Draco said an almost evil smirk on his face. </p>
<p>"Give me them." I said dropping my book and pencil on the couch. Walking over to him, attempting to snatch the packet from his hand. Though I was failing miserably. I lean forward placing my hand on his chest. Feeling his chest rise quickly and fall. Reaching for it as Draco moves his arm back further. My knee in between his legs reaching over further, our faces inches apart, his warm minty breath hitting my face. The scent almost intoxicating. </p>
<p>"Give me them." I said grabbing the bag. "Ohh, how I love to wind you up." Draco laughs, as I walk back to the sofa. "Emm, what's going on here then." Flint says leaning against the dormitory stairs. "Nothing, what are you on about." I said dropping onto the sofa. </p>
<p>"It's clearly something." Flint asked clearly still trying to process what he has just seen between Draco and I. </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Flint." Draco sneered. "Right chill, fuck sake." Flint said walking back upstairs. I'm so embarrassed Flint literally just walked in on Draco and I practically on top of each other. Like so close to each other and he didn't even ask anything about how that happened. </p>
<p>"Well then, I'm going to my room." I said taking my sweets and my sketchbook trying to avoid an awkward conversation which could occur from those events. "I know your nervous." Draco stated. </p>
<p>"What?" I said turning around facing him acting like I had no idea what he was talking about. "You know what I'm talking about." Draco said, not giving a full answer. "I have no idea what you're on about." I said, my nauseous feeling coming back to me strongly. </p>
<p>"Ohh, but you do know what I'm talking about. Why not admit that you are? I know you are and you know it Diana. I know I am." Draco admitted, his breathing getting faster, his chest moving slightly faster. "Yeah, do you blame me, I don't want it. I'm not getting an opinion; this is at my parents' accord. And I damn well know that you're not getting a choice either." I said rage flowing profusely through my voice, yet trying to keep my voice down. </p>
<p>These were thoughts that I had kept to myself. Not letting anything out to anyone, not even Draco, until now.  I wanted to curl up into a little ball and die. These thoughts weren't meant for anyone else, these are the only things that I wanted to keep secret, before I was given an even bigger secret to keep. </p>
<p>"See, I knew it. How long have you kept that bottled up?" Draco asked concerned as his facial expressions all sank when I didn't answer. "How long?" Draco asked again. "Since I was told at Christmas, the same time as you." I said looking at my feet, not having the effort to face him. </p>
<p>"Diana, why? Why would you not tell me you were nervous?" Draco asked as he stood up walking towards me. "Because it was better that anxiety eating away at me, rather than both of us." I said looking back up at him, as the green light of the fire illuminated the room. </p>
<p>"Why do you not understand this? We've been best friends since we were literally babies and you still have the need to hold on to your thoughts even though you can tell me them. Do you not trust me?" Draco asked. My heart sank, he thinks I didn't trust him. He was the only person I would put one hundred percent faith in. He doesn't know how much that hurt when he asked 'do you not trust me?'. I was just going to tell him. </p>
<p>"Draco, you're the only one I trust right now. We are literally on the same boat, being forced to be faithful to the Dark Lord, even when we don't want to." I said my eye beginning to tear up. "Come here." He said, his arms open for a hug. </p>
<p>"No, I'm just going to go sleep." I said walking towards the stairs. "Diana." Draco said as I turned looking at him. His mouth pulling into a smallest smile. "It'll be okay." Draco said looking at me, taking me in. "I hope so." I said and walked to my room, holding back long-awaited tears. </p>
<p>I got in closing the door quietly, not wanting to wake Pansy. I dropped my book and liquorice on my bed, sitting beside them. I started sobbing quietly. I sat there trying to compose myself, but failed miserably. But every thought of what just happened with Draco, thinking I didn't trust him, to talking about becoming a Death Eater, it was like a deep sadness. </p>
<p>I feel like the girl in my drawing, just a girl who's lonely with a broken childhood. I don't know why I didn't just tell Draco how I was feeling in the first place, it clearly helped my anxiety of the whole situation, because I feel a little bit more relaxed after sharing my feelings. </p>
<p>It was going to happen whether I liked it or not. Becoming a Death Eater was coming up and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>The last week I've spent it packing my bags for going home for summer and swimming in the Black lake with Blaise, Pansy and Draco.  Swimming was the only thing which seemed to completely suppress those negative thoughts on becoming a Death Eater. </p>
<p>The morning we were leaving for home was so tense, the awkwardness on the train ride home was overwhelming. When everyone was sitting talking about what they were going to do over the summer. I zoned out not wanting to say anything. I looked out the window watching every tree pass by.  I felt Draco's hand on top of mines, cold and icy to the touch but warm after a while, he is so kind. I turn looking at him, giving him a gentle, but forced smile. </p>
<p>Watching the trees go by was the only thing I did for the 3-hour journey, it ended quicker than I would've liked. The train to and from Hogwarts always took forever, why was it all of a sudden different?  I couldn't bring myself to get off the train, but my legs having minds of their own, walking off the train anyways. Draco was waiting with a trolley with his trunk on it, taking mines placing it on top of his, as we walked looking for our Fathers. We finally spot Lucius and my Dad, and my older brother Alex who left school last year. </p>
<p>"Hi." I said to Alex, running up to him giving him a hug, it's been ages since I had last seen him.  "I know what is happening today, don't be nervous. It'll be fine." Alex whispered into my ear. This didn't calm my nerves. It's like he's known for ages, and didn't help to keep me away from it. "Are you two ready?" Lucius asked us both. </p>
<p>We both nodded even though this was something we were never going to be ready for. We disapparated to Malfoy Manor. The darkened setting, the dull and gloom scenery. My black blouse and short skirt whipping slightly with the strong gusts of wind hitting them harshly. </p>
<p>Walking into the house was the longest walk of my life. If I was going to get this dark mark, I wanted it over and done with. The house elves scurrying out grabbing Draco and I's trunks and Bia who was in her cage. </p>
<p>"Diana." My Mum said giving me a hug. These were going to be my last hugs before I'm branded. These were hugs I would remember forever. "Draco, you're first." Lucius said pulling him towards the door of the dining room. </p>
<p>Lucius was talking to him about something, I strained my ears trying to listen, but couldn't hear it they were too far away. Draco entered the room and this was the longest five minutes of my life, not knowing anything. It was dead silent, not one person spoke while we sat in the lounge. My nerves were out of control, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want this. </p>
<p>The door to the dining room opens and Draco walks out. I began to get up and ask Draco what happened, but my Dad just dragged me towards the long corridor before the dining room door. </p>
<p>"Diana, it's time." My Dad said his grip loosening slightly. "When you are in there do not speak unless spoken to directly." He said stopping at the corridor before the door. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't dare." I replied. This was killing me, I felt like I was going to vomit.  I walked into the icy cold room, much darker than I had ever seen it, only a few green flames around the room. "Diana Selene Taylor. Only Daughter of Angela and Charles Taylor. Born seventh of September 1980, correct?" The Dark Lord asked coldly. </p>
<p>"Correct." I said barely being able to get the word out.  "Good, then we'll begin." He said walking forward towards me. "Are you scared?" He asked. I didn't know if he was being serious or if it was a rhetorical question. </p>
<p>"No." I said, pushing the deepest lie out. "Ah... very like your Mother I see." The Dark Lord chuckling slightly.  This wasn't funny this was something which will change my life forever. And he was laughing at it, I've never felt such a sudden urge to get up and punch someone in my life, but controlling my newly formed anger and I stayed silent. </p>
<p>The Dark Lord lifted my left arm, exposing my pale skin on my forearm. He lifted his wand placing it on my arm. His nails digging into my arm, not a care if he was hurting me. I can't let him know I was scared. I can't. </p>
<p>"Diana Selene Taylor, do you willingly hand yourself over to me, by putting all faith and dedication in me until you draw your last breath." He said his voice quiet and bitter. </p>
<p>I didn't want to answer, I didn't want this, but my mouth forcefully spoke anyways.  "I do." He looked at me pressing his wand strongly against my skin as shooting pains flew through my entire body. My arm felt like it was on fire. The burning I felt made me so ill, it was unbelievable. All I could think was <em>'Don't cry, don't speak, don't do anything. It'll be over soon.'</em> </p>
<p>The black ink searing through layers of my skin. Then the pain was cut off, he removed his wand from my arm along with his hand. I pulled back my arm to my side and stood there.  "That will be all, Diana. Send Angela, Charles, Narcissa and Lucius in. I must talk to them immediately." The Dark Lord said waving his hand for me to leave. I opened the door and walked out closing the door behind me gently. </p>
<p>My right arm clenching my left one, in pain. My branded, scorched arm. Forever marked. "How'd it go?" My Mum asked. "He wants to see the four of you." I said quietly. "What? You're mumbling, I can't hear you." Mum said replied coming closer to hear me talk. "I said he wants to see the four of you." I snapped at her much louder than anticipated. "Don't talk to your Mother like that." Dad said glaring at me as they all walked by me.  They entered the room closing the door behind them. </p>
<p>"Come here." Alex said, I walked over slowly giving him a hug as I kept my left arm to my chest barely being able to move it.  "It fine, you can cry now." Alex said holding me close.  "I don't have any tears left at this point." I said lying, but I'm sure he guessed that. </p>
<p>"I need air." I said, heading towards the front entrance. I opened the door, sitting on the stairs. The darkness I didn't want has finally been branded on my arm. Shakily taking deep breathes, trying to not let myself cry. The door opened behind me, but I didn't have the energy to see who it is. A cold hand placed itself on my shoulder and they sat next to me. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Draco asked know my answer already.  "Honestly." He added.  "No." I said placing my head on his shoulder.  "Do you want to talk about it." Draco asked leaning his head on mines.  "No, I'm okay." I lied, but I surmised Draco already knew that. Sitting outside with the cold gusts of wind wasn't helping ease my nausea. I covered my mouth and ran inside to the nearest bathroom. </p>
<p>I sat there at the toilet, wondering if this was going to be me for the rest of life until my dying breath.  I came out the bathroom to my Mum and Dad waiting for me to go home. We dissaparated and appeared outside the house. </p>
<p>We get in the house and went up the long black carpeted staircase to my room. I get in and slam the door shut. My back against the door as I fall to the floor, sitting at the door. What have I done? I've just signed myself over to the Dark Lord forever. </p>
<p>My mind racing, nothing helping to suppress my rage. I tear my room apart, clothes everywhere, drawers broken. Until I was left standing in front of the mirror, the only untouched thing in the room looking at myself. Looking a state my hair, a literal riot, mascara smeared down my face due to the tears. </p>
<p>What have I become? It had only been a few minutes since I got the Dark Mark and I was already going insane. I hate what I can see in the mirror. A broken girl, too afraid to stand up to her parents for once and say <em>'no'</em>. </p>
<p>I swung for the mirror, putting all my angry, my fury, my rage into a single punch. Shattering the mirror. My hand drenched in blood, cuts all over my knuckles. The pain of which I felt wasn't going to leave. Not anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>Summer coming to a close in a week and today I was getting ready to stay at Draco's for a week while our Mother's figure out their dedication to the Dark Lord. Filling in for our Father's who've ended up in Azkaban. I wasn't too thrilled about going, being there reminded me of what happened in the dining room. We were called for another meeting; this is the fourth one over the course of summer. Being in the same room as 'you know who' makes me sick. </p>
<p>"Have you got everything packed for school because you will be leaving straight from Malfoy Manor?" Mum asked me, leaning against my doorway. "Yeah, I have everything." I said not being able to look at her. "Well, best get going. The meeting starts at eight. Wait, change that top, something darker." Mum said pointing towards my dark green blouse. "Fine." I said slamming the door in her face. I pull off my white blouse, putting the green one on tucking it into my skirt. </p>
<p>I pulled back my hair into a clasp, holding it at the back of my head. I walk down stairs my heels hitting the floor in the lounge loudly, with my trunk in hand, wand and cloak in the other. "Better." I snapped, pulling my mouth into a sarcastic smile. "Much better." Mum said looking at me.  "Let's go, we can't be late." Alex said grabbing my trunk. </p>
<p>I draped my cloak over my shoulders the hood over my head.  We apparated to Malfoy Manor, walking up to the door, my heels and my Mum's heels hitting the concrete stairs deeply. Narcissa opened the door inviting us in. </p>
<p>"Here, give me your cloak." Draco said taking my cloak and hanging it up in the cupboard.  "Let's go, he's expecting us." Narcissa said walking towards the dining room.  We walk in several other Death Eaters already seated at the table. My Mother and Alex sat beside each other, Draco and I in the middle and Narcissa on the other side of him. </p>
<p>"My devoted followers. Harry Potter needs to be found. I want him dead!" The Dark Lord yelled. The surrounding followers cheered at his statement. </p>
<p>"When his sixth-year ends, Scabior will take a group of death eater to hunt down Potter and you will bring him to me." The Dark Lord hissed.  "What about Dumbledore? He won't let anything happen to the boy." Yaxley adds. </p>
<p>"Well, that why Diana and Draco are getting their first task." His piercing red eyes staring us down, every set of eyes on the two of us. I've never felt so many pressuring eyes on me all at one time before. </p>
<p>My heart stopped, like I was in cardiac arrest. </p>
<p>"The two of you will, repair the vanishing cabinet it the room of requirements. The other is in Borgin and Burke's, which Severus has fixed over the course of the break. You will fix it allowing Bellatrix to lead group of Death Eaters into the castle and one of you will kill Dumbledore. Bring Hogwarts down from the inside. We've already got Severus doing his part of being our intel, you will bring Hogwarts to its knees. You already know what happens if you fail." The Dark Lord said coldly his eyes glaring directly at Draco and I. </p>
<p>Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. How were one of us going to kill him? This task was complete and utterly impossible. Two sixth years against one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived. </p>
<p>"Will you accept the task?" He asked rhetorically, knowing we can't refuse.  "Yes, we will." Draco said while my eyes were fixed on the table, not even being able to look at him.  "Diana?" He asked waiting for my confirmation.  "Yes, my Lord." I said taking all my effort not to stutter. It still doesn't feel right saying 'My Lord'. </p>
<p>"That will be all." The Dark Lord said as he dissapparated from the Manor.  All the other Death Eaters leaving, including our Mum's and Alex without so much as a goodbye. Draco and I were left to figure out a plan. I sat there trying to figure out what we'll do. </p>
<p>"Have you had dinner yet, you look hungry." Draco asked as he got up from the table, walking towards the kitchen. "No, not yet." I said following him to the kitchen.  "Do you want me to make something?" He asked examining me.  </p>
<p>"What do you have?" I questioned.  "Not a lot. Let's go see." Draco said dragging me from the dining room towards the kitchen.  "Fine." I huffed, getting to the immaculately clean kitchen. I sat on the spin counter seats. My arms laying on the cold marble counter as Draco looked for food in the cupboards. "We have tomato soup. If you want that?" Draco replied, watching me closely. "Yeah. That fine." I said as Draco grabbed the tins of soup pouring them into a pot, making dinner for the two of us. </p>
<p>"Hey, do you still have that giant canvas in the spare room I always stay in." I asked. "Yeah why?" Draco asked turning to me.  "Because I need to think and drawing helps." I spoke. "Yeah, upstairs in the cupboard in your room." He said pointing up the stairs.  I kicked off my heels and ran up the stairs. Walking into my room for the week the blank canvas sitting in the cupboard. I grabbed it taking it down off the shelf, grabbing my trunk and getting my pencils from it. </p>
<p>"Did you find it?" Draco shouted from downstairs. "Yeah, I've got it." I shouted back down, struggling to hold all my things as I retreated back to the kitchen. "Hey, where should I sit?" I asked trying my hardest to hold all the items. "Just there is fine." He said pointing at the seat I was just sat on. </p>
<p>"What if the lead stains the counter?" I asked. "Then it stains, we'll get a new counter top. It's not my money I don't care." Draco said, stirring the soup. "Okay then." I said placing the canvas on the counter. Getting my pencil ready to draw, but having no idea what to draw. </p>
<p>Sitting there, unable to think, unable to comprehend what is happening in my life. "Shit!" I shouted. "What is it?" Draco asked as he wondered why I was so annoyed.  "I haven't got a clue what to draw and I'm fucking pissed off." I said my hands on my head. </p>
<p>"Hey, dinner is ready. See when you're finished you can do a portrait. Maybe it'll help you, I don't know..." Draco suggested. "Okay, who's portrait?" I asked knowing he was going to say himself. "Mines." Draco said putting the bowl of soup in front of me. </p>
<p>"Shocker. You always have to be centre of attention, don't you?" I laughed. "I mean how can I not, look at me." Draco said cockily taking a seat beside me. "Shut up and eat your soup." I said nudging him slightly, laughter still continuing.  "What? You love it really." Draco said looking at me, a smile on his face. </p>
<p>Our eyes looking at one another, his eyes drifted slowly down my face, then back up, as if he hoped I didn't notice. Draco then turned back to his soup, taking a spoonful.  His cheeks with a light pink flush across them, mines weren't any better, my cheeks roasting. The thick film of awkwardness in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>We ate all the soup out the bowls, while I got the seating and lighting ready for starting the portrait.  <br/>I set up a stool beside the fire while I sat on the sofa. </p>
<p>"Hurry up, it is only anxiety eating away at my mind!" I shouted fixing my black hair into a loose bun at the back of my head. "Right, right, calm down." Draco said walking into the lounge. </p>
<p>"Sit there." I said, directing my head towards the stool. "Okay." Draco replied sitting on the cushioned stool.  "Right stay incredibly still. Do not move!" I said adamantly. "Okay." Rolling his eyes at my remark. </p>
<p>I sat there for a while drawing out the features his stormy grey eyes, his styled platinum hair, his defined lips, his sharp jaw. "Diana?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of me. "What?" I asked realising I zoned out and was staring at him. "Nothing, doesn't matter." He said trying to get back to the position he was in before. </p>
<p>"No, stop moving." I said getting up to fix his angle. Moving his broad shoulders to match the picture, taking my hand under Draco's chin trying to get the same angle he had it originally. His eyes lost in mines. His lips right there, mines eager for a single taste. </p>
<p>"Prefect." I said finally getting the right angle, and the lighting just right.  "I know I am." Draco said looking at me.  "Shut up, you twat." Rolling my eyes.  "Stay still this time and don't move." I said going back to adding depth and dimension to the picture. "Not my fault that you zoned out." He said still staying in the same position. "I did not zone out." Denying his statement. </p>
<p>We sat there laughing and joking about completely random things, before we had to actually be serious about our mission. "Right, I'm done." I said turning the picture to him. Trying to keep my blackened finger off the canvas, due to the lead. </p>
<p>"How do you have such pure talent; you should do it more often." Draco said admiring the picture, taking it in his hand. "I guess I just have an eye for these things." I said trying not to allow a warm flush to appear.  "Can I keep it?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows. "Em... yeah sure." I said wondering why he wanted to keep it? </p>
<p>"Wait, I forgot something." I said grabbing the quill from the ink pot on the table. Signing my initials on the bottom right corner, so it's the same as all my other pieces of artwork. "Initials, really? Is that in case I forget who it's from." Draco said jokingly. "Knowing you, you'd probably would forget." I laughed signing the corner with a 'DT x' </p>
<p>"Right, I'm going to bed, I don't know what you're doing but I'm away." I said heading upstairs. "Diana." Draco said quickly.  "Yeah." I said turning back to him. "Goodnight." Draco said smiling at me. "Night." I replied smiling back. Shutting the door gently and throwing myself on the bed, obviously satin sheets and dark brooding colours, dark greys and greens, black marble. </p>
<p>What just happened there, I zoned out staring at Draco how could I do that.  <em>'Do not let yourself do that again.'</em> I thought to myself. You have a task from the Dark Lord that needs dealt with first. <em>'You cannot allow feelings to get in the way, otherwise you may have nothing to feel.'</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>What was I thinking? I can't be so obvious with her, about things like that. She's just so perfect, her face, the way she bites her lip when she's thinking. Fuck, the things I'd do to her in that skirt, her hair in a bun. If we didn't have this mission, I would've had her pinned on that sofa. She just fucking perfect and risking something like that, it isn't worth the price which we would need to pay. </p>
<p>I haven't got a clue how to go about fixing this vanishing cabinet, it's not something I thought about.  I don't want to be the one to kill Dumbledore, but I know I'm not letting Diana do it.  The library down the hall is massive, maybe we can start in there, looking for as many possible solutions for this fucking cabinet. </p>
<p>What would happen if we can't complete it, what would happen to us? Would he kill us? Who am I kidding, it's the fucking Dark Lord? Of course, he'll kill us. That being doesn't know what mercy is. This is one of the most powerful dark wizards in the entire existence of the wizarding world, and he’s having two sixteen-year-olds do his dirty work. Fuck, Diana isn’t even sixteen yet. Her birthday is in two weeks.   </p>
<p>
  <em>‘We are utterly fucked.’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>It's the following morning and it is probably the first night where I've actually had a semi-decent night's sleep. Organising myself to go in the shower, grabbing at towel and clean clothes laying them out on my bed, walking to the bathroom. I turn on the shower jumping in, the warm water hitting my cold body, washing my hair. There's music playing downstairs, jumping out after rinsing my hair quickly, wondering where it's coming from. </p>
<p>Walking down the stairs, towel around my waist to see Diana dancing about the kitchen making something, I think it's pancakes, maybe waffles. I stood there admiring her, her figure, the shear happiness that was radiating off of her. I want to join her, but I'm in a towel, so probably not the best idea. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I shouted walking into the kitchen, my wet feet almost sliding on the wooden floor. "I'm making breakfast." She shouted still dancing away. "What are you making?" I asked whilst leaning on the counter. "I'm makin..." Diana stuttered as she stopped dancing, staring at me. </p>
<p>"Like what you see Diana?" I asked, waiting for her to snap back with a quick and witty response. "No, you wish I would stare at you like that." Knowing she'd bite back, always does. Typical Diana Taylor. </p>
<p>"So, what exactly are you making?" I asked ignoring her previous remark. "Pancakes." She said, flipping the pancake, the golden side up.  I dipped my finger in the batter, sucking away the pancake mix.  "Hey, don't eat that." She said hitting the back of her hand against my chest. "Ohh sorry, didn't know you were my fucking Mum." I said getting another bit. "Go put clothes on, and dry your hair a bit. You've got fucking water dripping everywhere." Diana said her hands pressed on my soaked chest, pushing me over towards the stairs.  </p>
<p>"Fine. Fine." I said walking up the stairs as she went back to dancing in the kitchen. I ran up getting ready, throwing on grey joggers and a T-shirt, running back down stairs. </p>
<p>"Still dancing I see." I said laughing slightly. "And what of it." She said smirking at me knowing exactly what she was doing. I'll fucking wipe that smirk off her face in the blink of an eye.  "Nothing, not a thing. Just didn't know you could dance." I said as I watched her calculate her next comment wisely. </p>
<p>"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She said winking at me. Why is she such a tease, does she enjoy this? Is she implying something? By her devious smile I would say she is. </p>
<p>"Okay, tell me then. What do I not know about you then?" I asked her, knowing she'd never answer that type of question. "Yeah, we're not going there. That's not a discussion we're having." She smiled, continuing to put pancakes on a plate at the side. </p>
<p>"Why not? It's not like you have anything to hide, do you?" I joked. "Yes, I do have things that I'd rather keep to myself. Like who I lost my virginity to and who I like at this moment in time." She said defensively, clearly two sensitive topics of hers. </p>
<p>I opened my mouth to say something, but she began talking again. "-There are some pancakes at the side if you want those." Diana said cocking her head in the direction of the plate. "Thanks, I'll drop the topic now." I said grabbing the plate along with maple syrup from the cupboard and whipped cream from the fridge. </p>
<p>"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, her back against the counter. "Well, I was thinking maybe go to the market and get more food for a start. And then check the library down the hall for ideas on how to fix the vanishing cabinet." I said pouring the syrup on the pancakes. "Okay, sounds like a plan." Diana said turning back to her pancakes. I already knew she had a tiny smile on her face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, once you're finished. Go get ready into proper clothes, not loungewear. A Malfoy and a Taylor shouldn't be seen out in public in such things as this." Diana said leaving to get changed herself. "Fine." I said still sitting finishing the rest of the pancakes on my plate. I drop my plate and cutlery in the sink, and start heading upstairs. Walking down the hall towards my room, passing by Diana's room. Her door partially open as she changed. </p>
<p>"And you wonder why half of the boys' in our year and every other year try to sneak into the girls changing room at school at quidditch season." I said poking my head in. "Hey, get out!" Diana shouts throwing her blouse towards me. </p>
<p>"Throwing your clothes at me now, are we? Didn't take you as that kind of witch." I said teasingly as the white blouse landed on the floor. "Wow, Draco you wish I'd throw my clothes at you and once again lots of thing you don't know about me. Just get out so I can change." She said pointing at the door, whilst covering herself. </p>
<p>"Literally known you since we were babies and you still don't tell me anything, but I'll go." I said leaving the room, pulling the door over behind me. </p>
<p>I get in my room, looking through my wardrobe. All my black shirts are in the laundry basket, leaving only my white ones. I snatch clean linen off the hanger, this is the first time I've ever worn a white shirt outside of my school uniform. </p>
<p>I stood fixing my shirt trying to get it straightened up, fixing my hair in the mirror and spraying my cologne on, hints of sandalwood coming through strongly. Grabbing my coat off the hanger and walking downstairs into the lounge. I've been waiting about fifteen minutes on Diana getting ready and she went to get ready before me. Why do girls take so long to get ready? </p>
<p>"Diana! Hurry up." I shouted up to her. "Coming, I couldn't find my heels." She said as she walked down in the white blouse that she threw at me and a black mini skirt. She nearly tripped trying to get her heels on her feet, as she ran down the stairs. Her sleek black hair framing her face with loose curls and her natural beauty, making her a glowing goddess. </p>
<p>"We are literally going to the market to get food. I doubt there's anyone there worth impressing." I said looking at the Aphrodite before me. "Well, you never know." Diana said winking at me, and grabbing her cloak. "You're acting as if there is someone there you desperately want to impress. What if they aren't even their?" I said looking her up and down as she swung the cloak over her shoulders. "Ohh no, they'll be there." She spoke. </p>
<p>"Are we going or what?" She asked as she straightened herself out. "Yeah, let's go." I said.  We walk over to the fireplace, we're going via Floo Network, since we aren't of age where one of us can apparate. Diana took a handful of floo powder throwing it to the floor as she shouted. "Diagon Alley!" Going up in wild green flames. </p>
<p>I proceeded to take my handful and go up in flames as I arrived in Diagon Alley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>We arrive in Diagon alley, looking around the market, thinking of things to make for dinner.  I picked up pasta, while Diana picked up some tomatoes to make a sauce along with some herbs. "Hey, look. There's the alley to Borgin and Burke's. Do we not need to know what the cabinet looks like." Diana said tugging on my jacket. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it is. Do you wanna see if we can find it." I asked her. "Yeah, let's go." She said as her feet moved quickly on the cobblestone path.  We walked down the alley, as all sounds bounced off the walls. Diana opens the door, the little bell at the top ringing quietly. We looked around the furniture shop looking for something of which resembles a cabinet. Until I found one with an eerie presence and echoed voices coming from it. This was definitely it. </p>
<p>"Diana, I found it." I said, Diana walked over while I stood looking at the black oak cabinet with dark worn hinges. "Ohh, I don't like this. It's giving off a weird energy." She said reluctant to open it. </p>
<p>"Well, it was something used by <em>'you know who'</em>." I said inching closer to her.  "Yeah, fair enough." She said looking up at me slightly then to the cabinet, she moved back putting distance between her and the cabinet. </p>
<p>"Can we get out of here. This shop is creeping me out for some reason." Diana said staying close to me, her worry radiating off of her. </p>
<p>"Yeah, let's go." I said keeping her close, seeing the glimpses of fear in her eyes.  "I heard that Fred and George Weasley opened a shop just a bit by Olivander's do you want to go check it out?"  I asked hoping to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>"Yeah, why not." She said opening the door, leaving the shop.  We walk up Diagon Alley, half the alley is closed down, they closed Olivander's. Something awful must've happened all the glass in the windows is smashed.  I remember walking into Olivander's with my Mum and Dad, and Diana, Alex and their Parents. It took me five time to get the right wand. I was chosen by my Hawthorn wood wand, with a unicorn hair. While Diana was chosen by an Elm wood wand, with a Dragon heartstring on her first try. </p>
<p>We get in to see the shop full of kids from school. The sweets, love potions; not really sure how I feel about those, and their signature puking pastels, plus much more. We didn't stay long, Potter, Weasley and Granger were there and I wasn't ready for a confrontation, not today anyways. </p>
<p>"Come on let's go." I said grabbing Diana's arm, she flinched away from me when she couldn't see who it was, but immediately softened into it once she saw it was me. "Okay." She said as we made our way home.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We walk back into the house, it's cold and dark. I can feel the heat of my body radiating off of me. I quickly put the fire on, and set down the bag of food. </p>
<p>"Go start looking for books, I'll be round in a minute." I said to Diana as she hung up her cloak in the cupboard. "Okay, any particular section." She asked furrowing her brow.  "No, I've got no clue. The library is a bit of a mess at the moment." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I got into the library, that wasn't a mess at all, it actually was really tidy. I get up on the ladder and start moving up and down the wall along the bookcase.  The books moving beneath my fingertips. Marking ones that could be of use, then suddenly the ladder stopped, Draco had grabbed the ladder whilst I was spinning round the books. </p>
<p>"Don't do that, I could've fell off." I said hitting the back of his head. "Oh, sorry." Draco said still holding the ladder tight beneath his grip. </p>
<p>"Follow me, I've seen a couple that I think might help." I said pulling myself away from him. "Just follow me." I said moving down the bookcase as I started pulling out the books I had marked. I took the books dropping them down to Draco who was standing on the floor. It was really funny watching him run up and down trying to catch the books. He dropped a couple of them sending a booming sound throughout the library, the sound flicking through every page of parchment on the shelves. </p>
<p>We agreed that we would spend only a small amount of time looking for as many ways to fix the vanishing cabinet. We carried the books down to the lounge area and sat skimming through the books hoping to find something useful for our mission.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hours of skimming through piles upon piles of books, finding nothing useful.  We decided that there would probably be more useful books at Hogwarts, probably in the restricted section, which isn't so restricted to us anymore since we're sixth year. </p>
<p>I've given up with reading the books there is nothing useful, I just decided to carry all of the books back through to the library, struggling a little bit though. Draco fell asleep on the sofa and I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, so I just left him and decided to carry the books through to the library and politely asked the house elf to put them back for me. </p>
<p>My appetite has died and is now no longer existent, my desire to eat is nowhere to be seen. My mind was racing at the task we were set to complete the thought of having to successfully carry it out was eating away at me. </p>
<p>I had come back to the lounge and just lay on the sofa, the cold leather underneath me. The loud fire crackling away, the feeling of peace was rolling in like a thick layer of fog. I slowly sat there trying to breathe. I needed to relax the stress is too much, maybe a bath would help me relax a bit. I started for the stairs going up to my room, running the bath. </p>
<p>Grabbing a bottle of bubble bath from the cupboard under the sink, opening it the aroma strongly smelling of cherry and a hint of almond, the same one I use. I pour some of it in as I waited for the bath to fill. I ran downstairs into the cellar and grabbing a bottle of the wine, trying desperately to open it. The cork went flying across the room and landed in the lounge hitting Draco, thankfully he's a really deep sleeper so I have nothing to worry about. </p>
<p>I take a drink of the wine, the berry flavour coming through prominently and an evidently strong aroma. I walk back upstairs going back to the bathroom. The water was basically at the right point in height for me to get in. I test the water, its scolding, but that's how I like it. I drop my clothes and throw them into my room and close the door of the bathroom. My feet going in first followed by the rest of my body, my head leaning back against the bath, and the bottle of wine in my hand. The warm water creating a tired atmosphere. </p>
<p>I pulled my body under the water. The silence; it's soothing, I wanted this peacefulness all the time, I didn't have energy nor the will power to complete this mission. I sat there soaking in the water, my body turning a light shade of pink due to the heat of the water. </p>
<p>All the bubbles have disappeared into nothing, just the water which is partially tinted red. I get out grabbing a towel wrapping it around my body and grabbing the almost empty wine bottle. My hair dripping wet, droplets being left across the cold wooden floor. </p>
<p>I changed into an oversized t-shirt and shorts and crawled into my bed, finishing the rest of the bottle. Forgetting that Draco is down the stairs still asleep. Throwing back the duvet, I walk down the stairs to Draco sprawled across the leather sofa sound asleep. Walking over to him, crouching by his head, putting the glass of water at my feet on the table beside me.  Rubbing up and down his arm softly trying to wake him. Pushing the wisps of hair from his face, continuing to try to wake him. </p>
<p>Nothing was working, he's such a fucking deep sleeper and I'm done. I was just going to leave him; he can lie there all night. I will throw a blanket over him though, and that’s what I did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>The rest of the week flew in before we knew it, it was the night before we had to leave for Hogwarts. Where our mission was properly activated, less than 24 hours away. It was so quiet neither of us wanted to talk, we didn't have anything to talk about. The floods of images coming into my head if we fail. That overwhelming pressure not leaving. </p>
<p>"Hey, can you help me pack my trunk?" Draco asked with a pouty face. "You could say please." I said being a little annoying. "Please." He said mockingly, grabbing my hands pulling me off the sofa. "I mean I'm not really getting a choice, am I?" I said following him upstairs. "Nope." Draco said. I already knew he had a smirk on his face. We walk into his room his trunk sitting open on his bed, clothes everywhere and I wasn't exaggerating. </p>
<p>It was like he decided to throw everything in all directions without a care for where they would land. There were clothes on the floor, bed, even on the fucking curtain poles. Everywhere. "Okay, start by grabbing your trousers and I'll get your shirts.-" I said walking to the wardrobe. "-Then you can pick loungewear, I guess. Like things for the weekends." I said turning to point at his drawers. </p>
<p>"Like just sit them in the trunk?" Draco asked, confusion filling his voice. "Have you not done this before?" I asked putting his folded shirts on the left along with the trousers which I had taken from his hand. "No, not once. Normally my Mum does it for me." Draco said as I straightened out the trousers and shirts. "Of course, little Draco Malfoy can't do anything for himself how could I forget." I said placing the rest of the clothes in the trunk. </p>
<p>"Oh, shut up. You are the little one, in both height and age." Draco said closing the trunk over. "Wait, can't forget this." I said handing him his tie, the green and silver fabric brushing against my skin. </p>
<p>Draco took the tie shoving it in his trunk and closing it. I opened the door allowing him to carry his trunk down the stairs. He lifted the trunk, which must've been heavy as it strained the muscles in his biceps. Not that I was looking at all, but fuck the things I'd do to let them crush me. <em>'Diana stop that, he's your childhood best friend.'</em> Draco placed the trunk down with a bang. The loud echo quaking through the empty lounge. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to get a tea or something. Wanting one?" Draco as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll have a lemon tea please." I said as I threw myself back onto the sofa. He stood there making the tea, it's so strange, he doesn't ever make tea or food for anyone, he normally gets the house elf to do it. </p>
<p>"Here you go." He said handing me a tall white mug. "Thanks." I smiled taking the mug from his hand. "So, since you're 16 next Saturday, I think we should throw a party in the Slytherin common room." Draco said, hoping I'd agree. I mean I can't really say no to that offer. "Yeah, sure." I said, taking a sip of the tart, yet subtly sweet tea. </p>
<p>"Also, since Flint has left school and he was captain, we need a captain for the team. But he gave me the spot and I don't really want it. So, would you like to be the quidditch captain for Slytherin." He asked. </p>
<p>"Are you still playing this year?" I asked, if he was it was good news. Plus, it means we can spend time together which doesn't revolve around that stupid cabinet. "Yeah, why?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised clearly thinking of something. "Nothing, just thought you weren't doing it this year." I said, taking in a deep inhale. "So, will you be captain?" He asked again, drinking his tea. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, sure. It'll be great getting to boss all you boys around." I said laughing as I took another sip of tea. "I mean as if you didn't already do that. Even when flint was the captain." He replied laughing with me. "I did not boss use around when Flint was there." I said making a shocked face. </p>
<p>"Oh no, you did." He said taking another sip of his tea. "Did I?" I asked wondering if I actually was as bossy as Draco makes out I was. "Yeah, Flint and I always spoke about it. That why Flint didn't really say anything." He said. </p>
<p>"Ohh shit." I said covering my mouth in shock. "Yeah." He said continuing to drink his tea. We sat there making up what was going to happen this year, especially with our task from the Dark Lord. </p>
<p>"Here give me your cup." I asked holding out my hand. "Thanks." Draco said handing me the cup. I walk over to rinse the cups out, feeling his eyes on me as I walked over. </p>
<p>"Wait, am I actually that bossy." I asked turning to face him. "Not bossy, but you definitely done a better job of getting the boys to listen to you. Plus being the only girl on the team has it's perks I guess." He said smiling. </p>
<p>"Well, all of you act like I'm a fucking China doll which could break at any second." I said laughing.  "Yeah, because we don't want to hurt you. I'm going in the shower so I don't need to go tomorrow. So, I'll see you in the morning. If you need me, I'm in my room." Draco said walking up the stairs. </p>
<p>"Goodnight." I shouted hoping he'd hear me. "Night." He shouted from upstairs. I stood there washing out the cups we had just used, saves the house elf doing it. The manor was so quiet there was barely any noise the only thing you could hear was the water in the sink. I sat the cups in the drainer and let them dry themselves. Walking upstairs the floorboards creaking beneath me, I walked into my room which still smelled of the body wash I used several days ago. </p>
<p>I threw myself on my bed, grabbing one of my new books, it's one I've read before, but I wanted a new fresh one. I read it that many times that the binding had completely broke. It was Beedle the Bard, an absolute classic I was determined to read it all, the whole book in a night. I began reading, my eyes getting slowly heavier with every word I read.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>I got out the shower and changed, I went over to Diana's room to see if she was still awake, but she had passed out asleep reading Beedle the Bard. The book still in her hand with her hair in a cute messy bun. </p>
<p>I took the book putting it to the side putting the bookmark in pulling back the duvet, covering her, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. <em>'So fucking beautiful, you deserve more.'</em> </p>
<p>I grabbed her trunk and taking it down stairs to sit it with mine. I sat the trunk down gently so the sound wouldn't wake Diana up. The fire was still going, I just left it going, it means it'll be warm in the morning. My feet shifted as I walked back upstairs the floorboards creaking beneath me. She has no idea the amount of shit I do for her. I'm like her fucking slave, almost, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’d rather she came to me for help, than anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I woke up early, not too early, about half nine wanting a slowly paced morning before the long train ride. Walking downstairs my craving for caffeine undeniable strong. The fire going, I walked into the kitchen, my restless legs walking across the cold hard floor. I stick the kettle on, then rummage through the cupboard for a mug, coffee and sugar. I made my coffee taking a sip, the hot liquid burning my tongue. I proceed to walk back upstairs to get changed and sort my sleep deprived under eyes. </p>
<p>Walking into my room, sitting the mug on the vanity and walking to the bathroom to wash my face. Face washed, looking slightly more awake now that the caffeine has kicked in. Taking another sip, I grab my pale grey blouse and black skirt along with my tights and heels. Leaving the top two buttons open, I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself, something was off. My hair didn't look right. </p>
<p>I straightened it, curled it, put it in a ponytail nothing was working. They didn't look right. I went with the loose curls; it looked the best. My hair can just be an annoyance at the best of times, I've just given up trying to fight it. My face looking slightly better, covered by some makeup to hide my dark circles. I grab my mug drinking more coffee, and walking down the hallway towards Draco's room to make sure he's awake, otherwise we'll be late. I push the door open and he's doing push ups on the floor. </p>
<p>"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I said slightly staring at him. "Oh, shut up Diana, you love it really." Draco said standing up, looking at me. I mean he wasn't wrong, he looked great. Watching his muscles dance beneath his skin, I could stand and watch him do push ups all day, but I couldn't let him know that, could I? </p>
<p>"Here give me a drink." Draco asked holding his hand out for my mug. "No, go make your own." I said holding my coffee closer. "It's one sip." He said taking hold of the mug. "Fine." I said rolling my eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, how much sugar do you put in that?" He asked trying to figure out what he just drank. "Two teaspoons. It's really not that much." I said, looking really confused. "What is it?" He asked. "It's coffee with two sugars, why?" I asked looking at him on eyebrow raised slightly. "Nothing, it just tastes different." He said as he put his black shirt on. </p>
<p>"Hurry up we need to be at the platform in thirty minutes." I said closing the door behind me.  I walk downstairs with my mug, away to add more caffeine to my body. Making myself and Draco a cup of coffee. I take the cup upstairs, walking into his room with the mug. </p>
<p>"Here." I said handing him the mug of burning caffeine. "Careful, it really hot." I added. "Thanks." Draco replied glancing into my eyes briefly, then away again. "You'll need to drink it quick." I said walking over to his bed, lying down on it. </p>
<p>"Yes Diana, just you make yourself comfy." He joked, watching my intensely. "Oh, shut up. You wish I'd sleep in your bed." I said causing Draco to choke on his coffee. And a quick roll of his eyes once he'd registered what I'd said. We stayed talking about how different school is going to be this year, talking about how quidditch could be brilliant this year. All while Draco finished dressing himself and drinking his coffee "Right let's go, we need to leave." Draco said grabbing my hands, pulling me off his bed. </p>
<p>"Okay, fine." I said huffing. We made our way down the stairs, welcomed by our bags. Draco went into the cupboard collecting my cloak, as he threw my cloak over my shoulders. Took hold of my trunk in one hand and going via Floo to the train station. The muggle station was absolutely disgusting, we walked through the station, Draco pushing the trolley. We ran through onto Platform 9¾, the parents all saying goodbye to their kids. We got on the train, going to the Sixth year Slytherin cabin. </p>
<p>We sat down as Pansy sat beside Draco and Blaise next to me. "So how was everybody's summer." Pansy asked. Pansy had spent her entire summer in Greece with some of her family over there. She looked like a goddess; sun kissed skin compared to her naturally pale complexion. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it was alright." Blaise said, looking at Draco and I. "Yeah, fine." I spoke. "Same." Draco followed. "Not very cheery are we." Pansy said looking at me. "No, I'm fine. Just tired that's all." I said my caffeine doing fuck all to help with my sleep deprivation. </p>
<p>"Go to sleep then." Blaise said tapping his shoulder. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah, go for it. I'm not sitting here for any other reason." Blaise said as I placed my head on his shoulder. "So, Draco are you taking Flint's place as captain of the Quidditch team?" Blaise asked. </p>
<p>"Oh god no, I'd get too pissed off with them. That's why I've given Diana spot as Captain. I don't know who else can control the team better. The only girl on the team and gets all the attention from the other boys." Draco said as a small smile crept on my face. </p>
<p>"Yeah, she literally shouts at them and they stop what they are doing immediately." Pansy laughed. They were speaking as if I wasn't there, it was kind of funny really.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I just sat there resting my eyes for a while, until Draco and Blaise stood up immediately. The room was covered in a pitch-black dust. "What was that? Pansy, Diana, Blaise." I heard Draco say, as he moved around the smoky black air in the cabin. </p>
<p>"I dunno." Blaise said "We're here, it's probably just first years messing around." I said completely awake, watching them as they sat down letting out a deep sigh. "Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school. I'd rather pitch myself off the astronomy tower if I had to continue for another two years." Draco said rolling his eyes. Watching him closely, trying to read his expressions. </p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked her brows furrowed; hands clasped on the table as she turned to Draco. Exactly what I was thinking.  "Let's just say I don't think you'll see me wasting my time in charms class next year." Draco said huffing. </p>
<p>Blaise starts sniggering slightly. Trying to contain his laughter. "Amused Blaise." I said turning to him, his laughter continuing. "We'll see just who's laughing in the end." Draco said. </p>
<p>A bag was moving on the overhead storage racks.  I ran my foot along Draco's leg trying for his attention. His silver eyes darted at me as I moved my eyes up towards the overhead compartment. He looked up slightly seeing the bag move along the rack. Bringing his finger to his lips subtlety. </p>
<p>The rest of the journey was... quiet. Draco and I didn't really talk at all, as something was up. We pulled into the station at Hogwarts as everyone got off. </p>
<p>"You two go on, we need to check something." Draco said as we sat in our seats still. Blaise and Pansy looked at the two of us very suspiciously and walked out. </p>
<p>"The blinds, Diana." Draco said. "On it." I stand up shutting the blinds with a flick of my wand. "Didn't Mummy every tell you it was rude to eavesdrop Potter?" He said over pronouncing the er to sound like ah. "Pertrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted as an object fell off the overhead storage. I grabbed a cloak, the invisibility cloak. Harry Potter lying frozen on the floor. </p>
<p>"Ohh, yeah. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." Draco said stamping on Potter's face, which wasn’t pretty. "As for our Fathers, enjoy your ride back to London." Draco said ripping the cloak from my hands, throwing it over Potter's paralysed body.  </p>
<p>Draco grabbed my hand dragging me off the train. We looked around in case people were watching. No one was there. We walked over getting into the gates as Flitwick took our names. We stood there going through objects which were brought in by the train for Draco and I. </p>
<p>Potter and Luna came walking up to the gate being stopped by Flitwick. They come in as the gate as Flitwick puts up the barrier around the school. "Nice face Potter." Draco shouted laughing at him. Potter’s face was drenched with blood. </p>
<p>We leave grabbing the last carriage before Potter and Luna could get up to us. We arrived at the school as we went to our dorms. We head to our own rooms and change into our robes. I missed them a little bit, the tie and everything. I thought to myself <em>'I'm home'</em>. We make our way to the great hall sitting at the Slytherin table. </p>
<p>Dumbledore was making a speech, I couldn't even look at him, the thought of either Draco or I having to kill him was sickening. Dumbledore spoke of a Professor Horace Slughorn who was resuming his post as Potions Master, and that Defence Against the Dark Arts is being taken up by Snape. </p>
<p>I was slightly happy about this but not fully. The dinner began and everyone was stuffing their faces with food it made me sick, they were wolfing the food down their throats. I barely touched my food, I took a bowl of soup and nothing else, I wasn't really in the mood for eating. I looked beside me as Draco wasn't eating at all. </p>
<p>"Draco, you need to eat something." I whispered to him, hoping he'd eat something. Draco's face was blank. Not a signal strand of emotion. </p>
<p>Draco got up out of his seat, leaving the hall quickly, his long legs moving fast across the floor. I quickly pulled my legs out from beneath the table and over the wooden bench, my heels hitting the stone floor as I quickly paced out of the hall following Draco. He disappeared; I went to the boy's bathroom thinking he was there, but he wasn't. I slammed open every cubicle door looking for him. I stormed up to the Common Room, hoping he was there and not away outside in the fresh rain. </p>
<p>I walk through the portrait into the common room, a couple in the year below sitting making out. I ignored them, walking up to the dormitories, going directly towards Blaise and Draco's room. I swing the door open, Draco's not in his bed or at his desk, the light in the bathroom was creeping under the door. I slowly push open the door, to Draco scrubbing at his marked arm trying to remove it. </p>
<p>"Stop that." I said trying to grab the rough bristle sponge. "No, No, No, I need to get it off!" Draco shouted at me. I stood there shocked that he shouted at me in the first place, but the fact he was showing what he was feeling, it was heart-breaking. </p>
<p>"You don't understand. This is fucking shit. And I... I can't do it. It's such fucking bullshit!" Draco shouted. I neared closer to him, stopping his hand from moving. "Give me it." I said gently, stopping his hand from moving slowly prying it from his grasp. I sat the sponge on the counter, looking at his raw skin, a large burning fiery red mark painting itself over his already branded arm. </p>
<p>Draco's eyes begin to well up and he just broke down. "I ca... can't do this." He stuttered, through his crying. Draco grabbed me wrapping his arms around my waist, his entire body hunched over mine due to his tall figure. I held him tight, his breathing short and fast. I could feel his heart racing, as it pounded against his chest. He just broke down, he was so tired, so angry, so annoyed, but the build-up of all these factors just turned to sadness. </p>
<p>Draco sobbed into my shoulder, his tears soaking through the shirt touching my skin. I held him close, knowing he needs comfort clearly. I feel so bad, I didn't ask him if he was okay, I wanted to beat myself up. He let go, pushing me back as he walked through to his bed, changing into a t-shirt. No warning or anything, just shirt off. No warning at all. He sat on his bed trying to hide the mark on his arm. </p>
<p>"Give me your arm." I said holding my wand, and reaching for his arm. Draco handed me his arm as I take my wand, casting a concealing spell over the mark, making it look non-existent. </p>
<p>"Thanks." </p>
<p>"It's fine, I'll redo it every three days so no one know and you don't have to look at it." I smiled before turning for the door. "Wait." Draco said grabbing my wrist. "Will you stay? I don't want to be by myself." Draco said his eyes looking straight into mines. "Yeah, I'll go get changed and come back, okay?" I replied. </p>
<p>"Okay." He said letting go of my arm. I hurry to my room, quickly changing into pyjamas, cuffed sweatpants and an oversized hoodie and thin-strap top. Grabbing a bauble tying my hair into a messy bun. </p>
<p>I run back to his room, Draco sitting on his bed, startled by who came in. He immediately relaxed seeing it was me and not Pansy or Blaise.  I went to sit in the arm chair across from his bed, but he grabbed my hand pulling me towards his bed. </p>
<p>"Please sit with me." He said pulling me closer to his bed. "Okay." I said sitting on his bed next to him. I lean back, my back against the headboard. Draco's head leaning on my shoulder. He starts drifting to sleep slowly as well as myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I wake up under the duvet no hoodie on, and Draco gone. I sit up, clutching the duvet to my chest. Glancing over at Blaise who is still passed out asleep. Draco walks into the room with my clothes sitting them on his end of bed. Not saying a thing. I get out as Draco sat back down writing something in a book, I walk to his bathroom to get changed. I quickly throw on my tights, skirt and shirt. I open the door tying my tie round my neck, while Blaise was putting his shirt on. </p>
<p>"Oh, looks like someone was doing their crunches over summer." I said giggling at Blaise's newly toned stomach. Poking him lightly. "Don't even, Diana." Blaise said rolling his eyes. "Oh sorry." I said mockingly, raising my hands in a surrendering gesture. "You should be." Blaise joked.  "Well, I need to go get my heels." I said walking out of the room. </p>
<p>"Wait!" Draco shouted, startling me. "What?" I said rolling my eyes. "What do you have first?" Draco asked anxiety streaming in his eyes. "Potions, with you, Blaise and Pansy." I said looking at him in puzzlement. "Ohh, okay." He said going back to writing. </p>
<p>I walked out, returning to my room grabbing my heels sliding them on my feet, and fixing my hair into a sleek high ponytail with strands at the side, using my hairspray to keep the baby hairs in place. I walk down to the common room sitting on the sofa, the fire crackling away, I've missed this. </p>
<p>"Are we going then?" Pansy asked. "Yeah, let's go." I said grabbing my bag and my robe, walking down to the great hall for breakfast. We sit ourselves at our normal space, getting some toast and strawberry jam. Preparing myself for my first class of the day. Potions. </p>
<p>Draco and Blaise enter the hall sitting opposite Pansy and I, digging into the food. We finished breakfast and headed to our first class. We walk into potions; Hermione was in that class. I'm surprised she goes anywhere without the other two. </p>
<p>We went to get the books from the cupboard. Getting clean new ones leaving the scabby old one in the cupboard. We begin talking about something random, I completely zoned out smelling, something really strong sandalwood, maybe from a cologne of some description, with hints of peppermint. It was strange. </p>
<p>Harry and Ron came barging in saying that they were filling a space in their timetable with potions. Why on earth you'd willingly give up a free period I'll never know. Slughorn invited them in, telling them to grab a book from the cupboard. "I've prepared a few potions this morning. Any idea what they might be?" Slughorn asked. </p>
<p>As always Hermione has her hand up being the 'know it all' she is. "Ahh yes, Miss..." </p>
<p>"Granger, Sir. The first one is Veritaserum, a truth telling serum. That one is..." The brunette spoke. I couldn't hear what she said as Harry and Ron were fighting over a book. </p>
<p>"This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person depending on what attracts them. For example, I smell, freshly mown grass and... new parchment and... spearmint toothpaste." Hermione said, coming out of her trance. </p>
<p>The smell of sandalwood and peppermint getting stronger. "Well done, Miss Granger, you're absolutely correct, that is why this is probably the most dangerous potion in this room. Two points for Gryffindor." He said closing the lid on the potion. </p>
<p>The strong aroma which I smelt immediately being cut off. Slughorn began rambling about something called Felix Felicis and if we could conjure up a successful Draught of living death, he'd give it to the person who completed it best. </p>
<p>We began by picking a table to work at and started working at our potion. It said to cut up a Sopophourus bean, but I couldn't do it, it kept rolling away. One of them went flying across the class towards Blaise, I think it belonged to Ron. I stood there trying to cut up a bean for about ten minutes, but gave up and decided to break it in half with my hands, it was so much easier. You were just to use the knife to have a clean cut, completely pointless, it works just the same. I continued to add my ingredients as normal. </p>
<p>The class was about to finish and Slughorn let out a cry in happiness. "Merlin's beard! It's perfect.-" He said, almost sounding like a squeal. "-So perfect I dare say one drop would kill us all!" Slughorn said his voice noticeably getting higher. He handed Harry the Felix Felicis and the bell rang and we went to our next class.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>It's later and I just finished transfiguration, I'm absolutely dead, I'm so tired. I forgot how worn out you get with school and walking up and down all the stairs. I get into the common room and throw my stuff on the floor sitting on the sofa pulling my feet up so they're resting on the arm, my heels dangling off the edge, my head on the opposite arm. I'm literally dead inside, I'm so tired. The common room door opened and Blaise and Draco walk in, Draco sitting in the arm chair. </p>
<p>"Move so I can sit, or I'll move you myself." Blaise said standing in front of me. "Blaise can you sit in the other armchair please; I have no intention to move from here until dinner." I said barely being able to move my head. "Fine. Since you're tired. Maybe you should sleep in your own bed and then you wouldn't have a problem." He said sitting in the other arm chair. I quickly glared at Blaise and watched as he began to laugh. </p>
<p>The two of them sat there laughing and talking about the most random things. It was great to see Draco looking so happy, especially after last night, or was he just putting it on? I couldn't quite tell if he was faking it, but I hope he isn't. All I know is that the Draco I saw last night was scared and filled with anxiety, whereas the Draco before me is confident and carefree. Which I know isn't the truth. </p>
<p>I fell asleep for a bit, but Draco woke me up saying that we need to get dinner. I pick my heels up which must've fell off when I was sleeping, and slide them on my feet. I grabbed my sweatshirt and we walked to the great hall. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't know why. Several of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs turned staring at me. </p>
<p>"Pansy, what are they staring at?" I asked watching most of the boys turn looking at me. "I'm not sure." She replied as we sat at the table, everyone was still looking at me. Why? It's not as if I'm wearing anything different. Taking my seat at the table, I began to eat some food, as people looked at me still. I felt so anxious sitting in the hall everyone was staring. </p>
<p>"Okay, I can't. Everyone is staring at me; I can't deal with it." I said getting up from the bench walking in between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table. I could still feel eyes burning into my skin.  </p>
<p>"Wow... someone is asking for it." I heard a Hufflepuff say. It was a guy, sitting laughing with his friends. I turn watching him laugh still, and my hand connected with his face. It wasn't as if I was dressed provocatively, yes, my skirt was a little short but it wasn't that distracting. Unless it had ridden up, which it probably has. </p>
<p>"Don't touch him." A Hufflepuff girl shouts at me. "Aww... needing a girl to save you." I said laughing, looking at the girl the back to the guy. "Hey, bitch. Did you hear me?" She said grabbing wrist, bold fucking move for a Hufflepuff. I pulled my arm back to my body disconnecting her grasp of my wrist. For a Hufflepuff, she's got quite a nasty mouth on her. </p>
<p>"Don't touch her, fucking mudblood." Draco said moving her out the way, towering over her, Pansy and Blaise following behind. The little Hufflepuff turned walking away sitting back at her seat. Blaise was practically pushing me out of the hall, before I could lunge for her. She'd be dead if Blaise wasn't so smart for moving me away. </p>
<p>"Let me go." I said trying to get by him to go for her. "No, you'll rip her head off." Blaise said pushing me out the hall, knowing I'll kill her if he doesn't stop me. "Blaise, I'll fucking rip your head off if you don't let me past." I hissed aggressively, my hands clenching his arms to let me past. "You can't even reach my head. So, move now." He snapped grabbing my waist, throwing me over his shoulder. Walking up the stairs. He wasn't wrong I wouldn't be able to reach, he's the same height as Draco, 6'1 maybe a little bit smaller than Draco. </p>
<p>"Put me down!" I sneered, slamming my fists against his back. Blaise carried me down towards the Slytherin common room, stopping at the portrait entrance. Placing me down at the portrait entrance. I took my shoes off dropping them making a run for the great hall. </p>
<p>Blaise running after me not being able to catch up. I turned the corner running straight into Draco, who grabbed me and literally dragged me down the stairs. Walking into the common room dumping me on the chair. Watching me carefully making sure I wouldn't try running away, to try kill that bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>The past couple of days have been pretty boring, every Professor saying that their class is <em>'of most importance'</em>. It was nearing the end of the day, sitting in Defence Against the Dark Art. It was so boring, Snape was rambling on about some sort of defensive spell, a rebound spell. Basically, if someone were to send a harmful spell towards you, you could use this spell to ricochet off of the barrier heading back towards that person.  Wasn't very fun didn't really get to do anything. We were doing practice next time we were in. </p>
<p>We had quidditch practice, there was literally one minute till the bell and I was sitting counting the seconds. 59...58...57...56... Snape had just set an assignment, he said just pick a partner. Draco and I were the only ones in this class, Pansy and Blaise were in charms. </p>
<p>22...21...20... We were to write about what we had just learned this class and if I'm being honest, I wasn't listening at all. 10...9...8... Thankfully Draco was listening to Snape; well, at least I hope he was. 3...2...1... The bell rang, the piercing noise echoing off the brick walls. We got up and ran out the class. Draco and I walked towards the Slytherin locker rooms getting changed. </p>
<p>Slytherin only needed a new beater, since Flint left so I was planning on asking Pansy if she'd like to resume her old position of beater. And I did. If she turns up to practice today, she'll be taking up her old position as beater. </p>
<p>"So, what is the best way to go about this?" I said walking out towards the changing rooms. "Go about what?" Draco said with quite a puzzled expression. </p>
<p>"About telling the boys I'm being Captain." I said watching a group of Slytherin boys walk in front, some of them turning to watch me every so often. "Go get changed and just go with it when we are out there." He said leaving onto the boys' locker room. </p>
<p>What was Draco thinking about? What was his idea? I threw open the girls changing room door, and threw my bag into my locker. Grabbing my quidditch bag which I put in there a couple of hours ago. I changed throwing on the leggings and the rest of my uniform. I'm out before all the boys and they are taking forever, I'm waiting in the hall for them. Impatiently I swing the boys changing room door open to see basically all the boy shirtless changing into their uniform. </p>
<p>"Right boys hurry up." I demanded. They all immediately started to get changed. Draco walked towards me dressed, turning to the boys. </p>
<p>"Be out in the next five minutes. We'll be on the pitch." He said walking with me towards the pitch.  We walked down to the pitch, getting the quaffle out. The boys follow behind, standing in a semi-circle waiting on Draco saying something. </p>
<p>"As you all know Flint finished school last year. He handed me the spot as Captain. Personally, I'd rather not have the role of Captain. So, I'm handing the spot of Captain to Diana, who can actually set out orders and have them completed." Draco said looking over at me. I walked forward towards Draco standing beside him watching the team as they whispered to one another, before I instructed my first practice. </p>
<p>"Well then. Right boys, I want to see how bad your attack and defence has gotten over summer. Go before I make you do an actual workout." I said telling them to move. "I don't really think this is fair. You're the only girl on the team and you're the captain." A boy in the back said cockily. </p>
<p>"Oh, you're going to regret that." Blaise sniggered. I walked through all the boys, standing in front of Anderson, the boy who said that. "Are you challenging my authority?" I asked my eyes clearly filling with subtle rage. "Yes, I am. I don't think you should be allowed to run a team." Anderson said basically spitting in my face. </p>
<p>I grabbed the collar of his uniform, dragging him to the middle of the pitch. "I heard you needed a beater!" Pansy shouted. She came, thank fuck. "Yeah, I sure do. And at this rate another fucking girl on the team." I said glaring at Anderson. "Right, everyone get in position. Draco, you'll be seeker at the next game." I said as all the boys went up to the sky. </p>
<p>We had a decent practice. Anderson was drawing me looks all throughout practice. "Okay, that was good, but we need to get your agility in the right place." I said watching them stare at me fiercely. </p>
<p>Anderson was continuing to draw me pure looks of disgust, repulsion. What was his issue with me? He had only joined because Flint and him were related somehow. "I think training drills are best idea, for next practice." I said walking past them all back to the changing rooms. </p>
<p>We walk in towards the changing rooms and Anderson started talking shit. They walked into the changing room talking about me. I stormed into the boys changing walking by all of them going straight towards Anderson. </p>
<p>"Anderson, shut the fuck up, or I'll kick you off the fucking team!-" I shouted towards him, his back towards me.  "-You're the only one who has an issue with my authority, I'm not leaving this team nor am I giving up my spot as Captain, if you're challenging that, then we have a problem. I've been on this team a lot longer than you have; everything is my call." I said staring right at him now, glaring at one another. </p>
<p>I turned walking away, hearing him mutter something under his breath. I began pivoting to tell him to speak up and say it to my face, but before I could turn I heard clattering of the lockers. Draco had punched Anderson; he was sitting on the floor Draco standing over him. </p>
<p>"It's quite rude to talk to a lady like that, don't you think?" He said looking up at me then back to Anderson. Draco called me a Lady?  "Fuck off Malfoy, just because you like her doesn't mean you need to swing for someone who insults her." Anderson said standing up. </p>
<p>I looked at Draco, his expressions the same as before. Was that true? Did he like me? "Diana, do you want to finish this?" Draco said looking at me. "Happily." I said walking over to him my hand connecting with his nose. Blood over my knuckles. "You bitch!" Anderson shouted lunging for me, but Blaise moved me out the way, standing in front of me. </p>
<p>"I'll fucking drop you from the team, if you don't learn some fucking respect." I said walking out, the rest of the boys laughing at Anderson. </p>
<p>That felt amazing, punching someone. Like a burst of anger being released. Like it was building up. I walked back to the changing room using the shower and, changing back into my shirt and skirt, my tie draped round my neck. I walked back to the dorm my bag on my shoulder. Sitting at my desk, writing in my diary, a way to put all my thoughts on paper. </p>
<p>"Care to explain what happened to your hand." Pansy asked as she shut the room door. "I punched Anderson." I said still writing. "Oh my god, did it feel good..." She asked, far too excited about what I have yet to say. "Yeah, it did. He was really getting on my nerves." I said dropping my quill into the ink pot. </p>
<p>"I've always hated him; he actually makes me so angry sometimes." She said, I just nodded and agreed. But I have my own personal reasons. </p>
<p>"I've got a question." I said, Pansy turned looking at me, shocked. "Diana Selene Taylor, has a question. I never thought the day would come.-" She said sitting on my bed. "-Sorry, What's the question?" She asked listening intensely. "Do you think Draco likes me?" I asked, my eyes and voice filled with curiosity. "Ohh shit..." Pansy muttered, hoping I wouldn't hear her. But I did.  </p>
<p>"What, what?" I said becoming slightly intrigued. "I just want your opinion because Anderson said something along the lines of <em>'just because you like her doesn't mean you need to punch anyone who insults her.'</em> Or something like that. What do you think?" I asked wanting her honest opinion. </p>
<p>"Well, you've definitely got closer over the last year, a lot closer over summer. I'm not going to lie, when the two of use stayed back on the train, we thought you two were shagging." </p>
<p>"Oh my god, Pansy. No, No." I said putting my hands over my eyes, getting images of what she had said stuck in my head. "Well clearly. But Blaise is with me on this, he thinks the exact same thing as me. You've both got closer, but Draco might be wanting to be more than just friends. I mean do you blame him, look at you." Pansy said looking me up and down. </p>
<p>"Yes, a girl who has a serious attitude problem, anger issues and can't say no to her parents. What a brilliant person to be attracted towards." I said jokingly. "Well, you could try a little something." Pansy suggested her eyebrows raise slightly. "What a plan?" I asked furrowing my brows together. </p>
<p>"Purposely make out with someone, in front of Draco and see what his reaction is." Pansy said. "I can't do that, who would I even make out with?" I asked, reluctant to even ask. "I heard Dean Thomas has a thing for you." Pansy said. </p>
<p>"Wait, talk about Dean in front of Draco first, then we'll put your little test to work." I spoke. "Let's check if they're sitting in the common room if so, we can bring it up then and see what happens." Pansy said dragging me down to the common room. </p>
<p>Blaise and Draco were both seated in the common room the green flames casting shadows over the wall. I sit next to Blaise on the sofa while Pansy sat in the arm chair next to Draco. "Hey, you okay?" Blaise asked looking me up and down. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said worryingly. </p>
<p>"Emm...Anderson." He said looking at my knuckles, subtlety bruised. "Well, he's a dick, and he's questioning me as Captain." I said the reminders of what had happened earlier reoccurring in my head. </p>
<p>"Well, you make a great captain." Draco said looking over at me, it was different. The smile was different. How was it different? "Thanks." I replied smiling over at him. </p>
<p>"I saw Dean Thomas staring at you today in the great hall." Pansy chimed, setting the scene for me to add my part. "I heard he's got a thing for you, Diana." She added. Draco didn't really acknowledge that Pansy had brought up Dean, but he definitely silenced himself from the conversation slightly. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to lead him on a little bit, you know." I said, completely lying. I have no interest in Dean Thomas, I think I've spoken to him once, if that. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I totally get you." Pansy said laughing slightly, catching onto what I just said. "Diana, you filthy little bitch." Blaise said looking at me, his face drowning in shock. </p>
<p>"Oh sorry, didn't know that was a crime. Plus, did you literally not just sleep with that Ravenclaw girl consistently last year and others." I asked him, one eyebrow raised. "That's besides, the point." Blaise said trying to hide the warm flush which had appeared on his face. </p>
<p>"Completely the same, besides maybe the party on Saturday will help." I said. "Party??" Blaise said, unaware of my party on Saturday. "My birthday is on Saturday, so we are having a party in here." I spoke. "That's a good idea." Pansy squealed clearly excited. </p>
<p>"-Actually, I heard you and that Ravenclaw have started things again?" Pansy said towards Blaise. Waiting for him to acknowledge my question. "Yeah, we have. At least I'm stuck to one person, this dick here is went back to his roots and has started being a player again. Last thing I heard was that he fucked a seventh year." Blaise said nodding his head towards Draco. Draco looking a little awkward in the new topic of conversation. </p>
<p>It always slipped my mind of how many girls both Draco and Blaise hookup with. They literally competed against one another last year, but so did Pansy and I. Us girls have gotten used to not asking who and where. </p>
<p>"Well, you need to live a little. Something you aren't doing with that Ravenclaw. Maybe you should go back your roots. Or even better stop worrying about what I'm doing with the witches I fuck." Draco retorted watching Blaise and he stare at one another. </p>
<p>"Nobody cares what the fuck you two are doing with said <em>'witch'</em> because to be quite honest, Diana and I don't want to listen to you two talking about how you fuck your bitch." Pansy said transparently watching the two boys turn to her smirking. </p>
<p>"The two of you wouldn't know what the fuck to do. If we didn't know you, there's no way you'd have expected it that way. Left to wonder." Blaise said looking at Pansy and I. "Yeah well that didn't exactly work did it. Since me and Draco fucked, so that didn't exactly go to plan." Pansy said to Draco, I am aware of this, but it was a one-time thing and Draco wasn't all that into it so. No worry was needed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, well that why it happened once and never again. Because we were blackout drunk. Well, you definitely were. I don't think I was as bad as you. Plus, you can't deny that you liked it." Draco said watching Pansy from the armchair. </p>
<p>"Don't completely remember. Not my type of scene though. I don't intentionally hookup with people. I prefer someone I link with well. And mine and yours, our energies are too different. Especially when it comes to sex. So, I'd pass." Pansy said turning her head to me. </p>
<p>"Don't look at me, you already know what I like, and what I don't." I said to Pansy realising the boys are still here. "Who was the last person you fucked Diana? Maybe that what you need. Loosen up a bit." Blaise commented an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>"Not that it is any of your business, but Adrian Pucey, when I was at Alex's apartment. Flint and Alex went to get food and let's just say I had to clean the fucking table after." I smiled sarcastically. </p>
<p>"Well, didn't see you being so scandalous. Your brother cou-" </p>
<p>"Yes Blaise, I do know that. I don't care it was the thrill of the moment. And there's a lot things you've don't know about me." I smiled deviously looking over at Draco who was sitting a little blown away. </p>
<p>"What's wrong Draco? Having images you like." I smirked watching him bring himself back to earth. "Shut up. I can't exactly do that. Best friend of sixteen year, certainly is strange." Draco said trying to redeem himself, Pansy and I standing to go upstairs. </p>
<p>"That face says differently." Pansy said winding him up, as we walked up to the dorm. "That was brilliant.-" Pansy smiled. "-Did you actually fuck Pucey on the kitchen table?" Pansy asked throwing herself on her bed. "Yeah, back was sore next day though." I laughed causing Pansy to laugh. </p>
<p>Having a dig at Draco is truly the funniest thing. Especially when the dynamic of our groups friendship has changed from last year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>The days came and went until Friday night. I was sitting finishing the homework from Snape, he is so fucking brutal when it comes to handing out an assignment. I'm so bored, I hate Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, it kills me, but Potions isn't much better. I didn't really eat anything at dinner, I wasn't really hungry, but I really regret my decision right now. </p>
<p>Our hidden sweetie cupboard was just restocked full of all kinds of food. I ran over swinging the door open looking for something I wanted. I found a pumpkin pastie, the rich filling and crumbly pastry. I took a bite, the strong taste of cinnamon coating the top of the pastie. It was so needed, I sat there eating while working on my homework, Draco slumped down in the chair across from me with pieces of parchment and his quill. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Draco asked peeking over at my work. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, why?" I asked wiping my mouth of any crumbs. "Because I've got no idea what to write for it." He said throwing his parchment and quill on the table. "Well, you're just answering the question." I replied looking up from my paper briefly, he looks like he's been sleeping. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I actually knew that's what you've to do." Draco said, looking at me clearly unamused. "I don't know how to write the description for it. I can write everything else, but my god I can't explain how something is carried out." He said as I peered down at his parchment, trying to read it. </p>
<p>"What did you write?" Draco asked peeking back at my parchment. "Why don't you just ask for help." I said looking up at him. "Can you help?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Yes. I just said that, it's a rebound spell, which ricochets any harmful spells back at the person who cast it." I said handing him the assignment. "You are so good with words." He said as he read my homework. "I'm not, I've simply wrote out a basic sentence of what happens." I said not taking his compliment. </p>
<p>"Take the compliment." Draco said quickly. "No, can I have my homework back?" I asked. "Hmm... No." He said keeping the paper. "Give me it." I said snatching it from his hand. "Wow, didn't know you were so aggressive." He said laughing. "Ohh, you've never seen me aggressive Draco." I said grabbing my stuff going up to my room. </p>
<p>"Diana, wait!" </p>
<p>I can't, every time I look at him, I think off what Anderson said <em>'just because you like her doesn't mean you need to swing for someone who insults her.'</em> What did he mean? Does he actually like me? If so how long has he liked me? I needed to shower; I need to feel relaxed even for little bit. The shower was so warm, the hot water droplets hitting my skin, the heat warming my cold body. I stepped out of the shower, my feet on the soft bath mat. </p>
<p>I grabbed the soft heated towel off the radiator, wrapping it around my body. I stood at the mirror seeing the spell concealing my dark mark was gone. Pansy wasn't in the room so I just walked through to the room grabbing my wand concealing the mark. I haven't told Pansy or Blaise what happened at summer, it's killing me. I can't tell them; I'm not allowed to. </p>
<p>"Hey Diana, you in there?" Draco asked knocking on the door. "Come in, it's open." I shouted. Draco opens the door walking in clearly not seeing me. He looked at me, immediately averting his eyes to the ceiling. "I don't know, if you want me to leave so you can change or..." He trailed off. </p>
<p>"No, I'm good." I said still casting the spell, to conceal my dreadful dark mark. "You're sure?" He asked his voice quivering. "Yes, I'm sure. Now what is it?" I asked. "Who do you want invitations sent to for your party tomorrow?" He asked as I finished the spell. </p>
<p>"Emm... Slytherins, NOT ANDERSON, I'll end up killing him. Harry, Ron and Hermione, that'll be a right laugh to see Hermione stress about Ron. Dean Thomas obviously and anyone else that you can think of." I said rhyming off names and leaving room for Draco's choices. "Okay, you sure you want to invite Dean?" Draco asked raising a brow, wanting me to confirm my choices. "Yeah, why wouldn't I. I'm going to lead him on a bit. I already told you that." I said trying to stick to Pansy's idea. "Okay, I'll go write letters the now." Draco said scurrying away quickly. </p>
<p>Why was he so reluctant to invite Dean? Did he feel threatened? Does he? Surely, he knows that out of everyone on the god forsaken planet, in the god-awful school, I'd choose him. Every single time. I'd choose him. It'll always be him. I hope he knows, because it doesn't seem like it, and if that means that I have to prove that to him. Then I will.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>I left to write invitations for Diana's party, I didn't want to watch her getting close with Dean Thomas. Of all people, a fucking Gryffindor. I mean, fuck sure be better off with me. I want her to be, but can't.  I wrote letters to every year six in each house I wanted her to have the biggest Party for her turning sixteen. I didn't have one and for good reason, but she's a completely different person. </p>
<p>She's a wildcard. </p>
<p>I didn't want to stress her with the Vanishing cabinet, she was turning sixteen after all. I wrote the letters, duplicating them and sending them to every common room, giving them to the sixth years. Hopefully this will relieve her of her stresses, let alone mines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>The morning of the party was very relaxed. I woke up looking out the window to a firework outside the window, it said <em>'happy birthday'</em>. I headed down to the common room which was decorated with banners and balloons hanging on the wall. Presents sat along the small coffee table. </p>
<p>"Surprise!" The three of them shouted.  "You didn't need to do this. I was just wanting the party; I didn't need you three of you to decorate." I said giving the three of them a hug each. "Go open them." Pansy said pointing at the pile of gifts. </p>
<p>Blaise and I sat on the sofa while Draco and Pansy sat in the armchairs across from us. All of the boxes were co-ordinately wrapped, so all of them were matching. Each box black, with green ribbon. </p>
<p>I opened the first one which was from Blaise it was a shit load of candles and loads of sweets and my favourite fragrance which smelled particularly of vanilla. The bottle was silver, decorated with shards of black pearl at the bottom. He knows I love my candles and my vanilla perfumes. The second from Pansy, which was heels for tonight. Green heels with the heel in the shape of a snake.  </p>
<p>The final one from Draco, he handed me the small box, so beautifully wrapped it. Opening the black box to reveal a pendant. A silver chain with an onyx gemstone. Small silver circle with the onyx in the middle, it beautiful.  </p>
<p>"Aww, it's gorgeous. They all are." I said giving everyone a hug once again. "Can you help me put it on?" I asked turning to Pansy. "Can't, Draco will do it. I need to go get the last present, it's from your parents." Pansy said making her way towards the dormitory stairs. </p>
<p>"My parents sent me a present?" I said my brows furrowing. "Yeah, they did." Blaise said a smile on his face.   "Here give me the pendant and I'll put it on." Draco said taking the locket from my hand. Draco wrapped the necklace round my neck. The cold surface of the stone sitting on my chest as he locked the clasp. His rough fingers gently caressing my back, feeling my muscles tense at the contact. </p>
<p>"All done." He said turning me towards the mirror in front of the fire. "It looks beautiful." I said centring it on my chest, Draco opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He stopped himself.  "Last one!" Pansy shouted struggling to bring down the box. "What the fuck is it, the box is huge." I said, genuinely concerned for what I had just been given. </p>
<p>"Here, open it." Pansy squealed.  I opened the box that didn't match the rest, the box was white, with the biggest black bow you could possibly find. I lifted off the lid revealing a black dress, a tight figure hugging, which is fitted along the back with a zip. I lifted the dress out to see it in its full glory. </p>
<p>"Yeah, your Dad definitely didn't pick that out." Blaise laughed.  "I was just going to wear a new skirt with a blouse as usual, but this really is just something else." I said looking at the dress in pure adoration. "Wait, how did they even know?" I asked looking over at Draco, seeing a slight smile creep on his face.  He told them we were having a party, he told them to send the gift here instead of giving me it at Christmas. </p>
<p>"Well, go try it on." Pansy said. I walked upstairs to change into the dress, dropping my pyjamas and slipping into the dress, pulling up the thin black straps onto my shoulders. </p>
<p>"Pansy!" I shouted; I heard her feet running up the stairs. "What? What? Aww, you look stunning." She said looking me up and down.  I spun round showing the whole dress off.  </p>
<p>"I'm not going to show the two of them it on yet. I want to get a good reaction out of them." I spoke. "Aww that's a good idea." Pansy said laughing. I changed out the dress and into an oversized jumper and leggings. I threw myself onto the sofa literally jumping over Blaise, my legs lying on his lap. </p>
<p>"Hey, why are we not getting to see it on?" Blaise said. "It's a surprise." I said. The door to the common room opened, it was Draco, he had walked up with cups of coffee. "So, did you send the invites out last night?" I asked. "Yeah, I did." Draco replied drinking his coffee. </p>
<p>"Who??" Blaise asked. "Every sixth year in the school."  Draco said, I choked.  "Draco." I said sitting upright in the chair.  "That's loads of people." I exclaimed, how were we meant to fit an entire year group in one common room. "Yeah, well you only turn sixteen once." He said smiling.  I mean he wasn't wrong I only turn sixteen once, but every sixth year in the school in the common room. It was going to be packed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>It later and the party is in an hour, Pansy is in the bathroom changing, and Draco and Blaise are down stairs setting up drinks. I was sitting doing my makeup, nothing to over the top, natural and simplistic.  I finished my makeup, topping it off with lip gloss, I fucking hate lipstick. I slipped the dress on and the heels that Pansy had gotten me and walked downstairs, my curls bouncing each step I descended. </p>
<p>"You better have wine; I swear if there isn't, I'm going to be so pissed off." I said looking at both Draco who's dressed in all black and Blaise who's in black trousers and a pale grey shirt. They both looked dashingly handsome. Both of their tall figures standing, Draco with his hands in his pockets. He looked like a man. Quite literally oozed of masculinity. </p>
<p>The two of them turn round, their eyes scanning my body and jaws dropped. "You...Emm..." Draco stammered.  "Shut your mouths, you're catching flies. And it's quite rude actually. Not the right way to treat a woman. Surely you two know that." I smirked walking over to the array of bottles on the counter. Both of them instantly snapping their mouths shut. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, firewhiskey. You two will be happy."  I said skimming through the bottles.  "Wine." I said lifting up one of the bottles. "Give me it, and I'll take the cork off." Blaise said holding his hand out. "I can do it myself, thanks very much." I said gripping the cork and pulling it off. "Umm. Okay then." Blaise said as Pansy came down with a dress on. </p>
<p>"Well, don't you look beautiful?" I said to Pansy watching her face become quite flushed, a bright rosy colour washing over her cheeks, her iconic black lipstick; only Pansy could pull off such a colour. "Thanks, Diana." She replied a small smile on her face as she tousled her hair.  "People are going to start appearing anytime now. So, go put music on." I said to Blaise directing him towards the radio looking thing in the corner of the room.    </p>
<p>***  </p>
<p>People have arrived and the common room is packed full of people, just as I thought. I saw Hermione stressing over Ron, he was snogging Lavender Brown.  She looked quite upset, I almost felt bad for her. The moon lighting the common room, no lights needed. I saw Dean on the other side of the room and decided that it was time to put Pansy's plan into action. We were going to see what Draco's reaction to me getting close with Dean Thomas is. </p>
<p>"Hey, Dean." I said placing my hands on his shoulders lightly.  "Umm, hey Diana." Dean stuttered; he was clearly nervous.  "So, do you want to dance?"  I asked, trailing my fingers down his chest. It feels so wrong, but the things I'll do to figure something out. He swallowed hard and answered.  "Sure." </p>
<p>"Well, let's go then." I said grabbing his clammy hand, and dragging him to the place everyone else was dancing.  </p>
<p>We were dancing away, he's getting a little touchy and I'd normally turn and slap the person, but this is different, so I will tolerate it. We're dancing and can feel eyes on me, it is one of those things, feeling eyes on you. I look around and see Draco with his glass in his hand and other in his pocket staring at me, but averted his eyes back to the blonde Hufflepuff who was trying to have a conversation with him. I purposely started making my move on Dean. </p>
<p>"I know you want me." I whispered in his ear, teasing him for a reaction.  "You're right, I do." Dean said, pulling me into an unexpected kiss. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. I pushed his shoulders, pushing him back off me. "What are you doing?" I said pushing him back. </p>
<p>"Stop talking." He said pulling me back in. I turned away, my face to the side, him trailing kisses down my neck.  I've never felt so uncomfortable; definitely fucked our plan, now haven’t I? "Dean, stop." I said trying to push him away, but he wasn't budging.  "Dean, stop!" I shouted. He continued to kiss me, moving my face to his. I was shoved onto the sofa, being able to breathe. Draco had Dean pinned against the wall, Blaise helping me onto my feet. </p>
<p>"She said stop, you filthy half-blood!" Draco hissed, the room going silent. "Are you alright?" Blaise asked, checking if I was hurt since Draco threw me half way across the room.  "Yeah, I'm okay." I said fixing the smeared lip gloss off my face. "Is she alright?" Draco asked turning to Blaise.  "Yeah, I'm fine." I said before Blaise could answer. </p>
<p>"Ohh, look who it is, Malfoy defending Diana. Or should I say, keeping her to himself." Anderson said from behind me.  "Anderson, shut the fuck up." Draco sneered.  "Or what Malfoy?" Anderson said laughing.  He’s so aggravating, he pisses me off so much. I walked up to him, slamming him against the wall behind him. </p>
<p>"Diana!" Blaise shouted; hearing Blaise begin walking towards me to remove my rage from Anderson. "Blaise, I swear to fuck you touch me, I'll fucking make you wish you were never born." I said coldly, immediately making him stop in his tracks. </p>
<p>"First, you weren't invited. Second, you're being an asshole just because Draco was helping me. Third, you have the audacity to say that he's keeping me to himself, which he is not, but even if he was it would be none of your business and Fourth, you're a fucking piece of shit." I snapped, loud enough that it could've echoed through the silence in the room. </p>
<p>I ripped my hands off of his collar, as he slapped me across the face. Stumbling back as I moved my hand to the fiery sensation on my face.  </p>
<p>Screams. </p>
<p>"Don't!" Blaise shouted, I turned to see Draco with his wand out pointed right at Anderson. People running out of the common room, while others stayed to watch.  "Draco, don't." I said standing in front of him, blocking his view of Anderson. </p>
<p>"Move!" Draco hissed. "Party is over." Blaise shouted in the background, as he and Pansy moved people out of the common room.  People had already moved out of the room at the sight of the very heated argument, so there weren't many people left.  </p>
<p>"No, this isn't you." I said lowering his wand which is clenched in his hand.  "Well, we've all done things that aren't really us. Haven't we?" He said quieter than before.  "Look at that, needing your witch to stop you." Anderson joked.  I grabbed the nearest bottle, and threw it over at the wall beside Anderson. Glass shards flying everywhere. </p>
<p>"You're fucking crazy!" Anderson yelled running towards his dorm room.  "You've never seen what I can do." I sneered, my chest heaving in pure hostility. Pivoting on my feet, turning to Draco. He was gone. </p>
<p>I grabbed the neck of a bottle of wine, taking it upstairs. I sat at the side of my bed, planning on drinking the entirety of the bottle.  "Are you okay?" Draco asked, as he leaned against the doorway, his tie draped round his neck and a couple of buttons on his shirt open. "Yeah, I'm fine." I snapped taking another drink from the bottle.  </p>
<p>"Maybe if you didn't pick fucking assholes, maybe the situation would've been... better." Draco said walking over to me, pulling out the chair which is tucked under my desk. The loud screech as he pulled it towards the bed sitting down. </p>
<p>"What do you mean assholes? My taste in boys is perfectly fine." I said raising an eyebrow, taking another drink. Feeling really warm, like I'm drowning in an overwhelming heat. </p>
<p>"See that is exactly what the problem is-" Draco stood up standing in front of me. Leaning down, has hands resting either side of my thighs. His warm breath hitting my face, breathing in his scent, so strong.  </p>
<p>"-Maybe what you need is a man rather than a boy. A gentleman for an angel." He whispered in my ear. Chills crossed my body. Drinking the rest of the bottle, placing it on my bed. "Angels could be bad." Resting my hands on top of his. </p>
<p>"Move your hands." Draco said his eyes staring into mine. Leaning forward, closing the gap between us. Our noses touching, my lips glossing over his, our exhaled breath combining. "Or what Draco, are you going to hit me like Anderson did?" I whispered feeling him move away. </p>
<p>"No, if I'm to do something, you are going to be sober so you remember it, something you won't at this moment in time. Go to sleep." Draco said pulling his hands from beneath mines. "But, I'm not tired." I said standing up.  "Well, you are now." Draco said walking out of the dorm.  Leaving me to my thoughts, I couldn't even react to the previous events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>The next morning after the encounter with Anderson and Dean was hell. I had to clean up the common room quickly, glass everywhere after Diana threw a bottle at Anderson.  I love that she stuck up for me, but I can handle Anderson myself, he's just a cunt. She makes me crazy, the things I feel when I'm around her, it makes me feel so alive. She's so kind, but she's an utterly brutal bitch when she needs to be, especially when it comes to defending her friends or herself. Dean with his filthy hands on her was killing me, he doesn't deserve her, no one does. Not even myself. </p>
<p>What was she thinking? I thought she was trying to get with Dean last night? Never mind that, she looked absolutely stunning though, but the unholy things I'd say and do to her are unbelievable. The mascara I'd happily have streaming down her face. Her silky hair that I'd happily put knots in. So many things I want to say, but can't. </p>
<p>Her reaction to the pendant was priceless, unlike the pendant itself. Diana always had a thing for jewellery, whether it was rings, bracelets, earring or necklaces, it didn't matter she suited it all. Always silver though, she's never a fan of gold, not unless it was winning something. </p>
<p>If people knew what happened last night between Diana and I's little conversation, they'd say I teased her last night. I just don't see it that way. Simply stating an opinion. She shouldn't have tried anything, placing her hands on top of mines. She can't do that. Not when there's times when I can't control myself. Like last night.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I woke up with a pounding sore head, sitting up in my bed, the light of the sun outside the window creeping in. Nursing a fucking hangover, I changed from my dress which I hadn't taken off and into leggings and an oversized t-shirt. I walk downstairs to see Draco cleaning up all the cups, in the same clothes as last night. </p>
<p>"Morning." I said stretching, Draco turned round looking me up and down.  "Morning." Draco said lowly and almost nervously, turning back to his cleaning. Draco was thinking of something he shouldn't have been. "Do you want some help?" I asked looking at the scattered cups, broken glass, empty bottles. Just a pure envision of a disaster.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Draco continued to clean up the cups. What the hell was he doing? He's got a fucking wand for a reason. "Go around picking up the empty bottles." Draco said pointing at the cups over beside our original seats.  "Wait, I'll get the broken glass." I said starting to pick up the glass.  "Don't do that, you'll cut yourself." He said walking over to me. </p>
<p>I proceeded to pick up the broken glass putting it in a cup.  I picked up a shard that was a lot sharper than the rest, slicing my left palm. </p>
<p>"Shit." I muttered, watching blood fall from the fresh wound.  "What? What have you done?" Draco asked pulling me up by the arm. "It's nothing." I said holding my hand to my chest. "Give me your hand." He said taking my hand, holding my hand, exposing the deep cut on my palm.  "Come with me and we'll get you cleaned up." Draco dragging me upstairs into his room. </p>
<p>"Where is Blaise?" I asked looking at the messy duvet, and evidently used pillows which haven't been fluffed.  "He's with that Ravenclaw girl." Draco said giving me a look, I know exactly what Blaise is doing.  Draco let go of my hand as he walked to the bathroom, and crouched down looking in the cabinet beneath the sink for something.  </p>
<p>His hands gripping the marble counter... <em>‘fuck those hands.’</em> Draco immediately closed the cupboard doors and began running a cloth under the warm water of the tap. I sat on the end of his bed, my legs dangling off the end. Draco walked back in with the cloth, sitting beside me, taking my bloody hand. </p>
<p>"This is going to sting a little bit." </p>
<p>I clenched my teeth together, breathing in, trying not to pull away. I know it needs to be cleaned but my god, it hurts like a bitch. "Fuck me. That burns." I said my words hissing through my teeth. </p>
<p>"Well, I told you not to pick it up. But you don't listen, but then again, when do you ever listen to me." Draco said looking down at my hand, carefully ridding it if blood "I'm offended, I do listen to you." I exclaimed pulling my hand back. "Wait, I need to wrap it." He said grabbing a bandage from his bedside. </p>
<p>Draco proceeded to wrap my hand with a bandage, trying not to put too much pressure on it, wondering why he wasn't just sealing it with magic. "So, what do you remember from last night?" Draco asked curiously.  "I remember some things, Anderson gate crashing, Dean making a slick move.-" I need a drink. "-I need another bottle of wine." I said wanting another. The need for alcohol coming on strongly, though probably not the best decision. </p>
<p>"There is none left, you drank like three bottles. So, there is only firewhiskey left." Fuck. I'll be a fucking alcoholic by the time I'm eighteen. "Well, I'll have a firewhiskey then." I said to Draco. "You don't even like firewhiskey." Draco said finishing wrapping my hand. I ran down the hall stopping for my wand, continuing down stairs my wand in my hand and cleaned away all the glass, and all the remaining cups sitting them in a pile.  </p>
<p>The bottle of firewhiskey was calling my name, I snatched it, running back up to Draco's room. </p>
<p>"Well, you don't need to clean up now, I've just done it." I said handing him the bottle. "What do you mean?" He asked, a complete blank facial expression. "I cleaned everything up, so stop working." I said as I sat on the end of his bed. "So, do you remember what Anderson said?" Draco asked taking a drink then handing the bottle to me. "Not really, I don't remember anything I said, but I do remember he said <em>'Ohh look who it is, Malfoy defending Diana. Or should I say, keeping her to himself.'</em>" Impersonating Anderson before taking a drink off the firewhiskey. </p>
<p>It's so disgusting, I don't even know why I said I'd drink it. I scrunched my face up swallowing in disgust, the fiery sensation falling down my throat "Told you, you didn't like it." He said laughing at me. "Well, I... Ohh shut up." I said getting annoyed. "Do remember anything after he said that?" He asked, why is Draco so intrigued at what I remember from last night. Why was I getting bombarded with questions? </p>
<p>"Draco, I told you I don't remember!" I said snapping slightly. Draco looked at me, taken back by my abruptness and that I snapped at him. "Shit. I'm sorry, I'm going to go." I said getting up to leave the room. He grabbed my arm pulling me back to him. </p>
<p>"Don't be, we're feeling the pressure it's fine. At this rate I going to need to become your personal punching bag, while you have all this anger." He said a small smile tugging on his face </p>
<p>"Draco, let me go." I asked removing my arm from his grasp. He didn't try to stop me when I left this time. I hate that I can't be in the same room as him. I know everything that was said last night, I just want to know why he was attacking me with questions. I remembered everything with Anderson and Dean, then I sat a drinking wine and passed out on my bed, the last time I saw everyone was in the common room. </p>
<p>So, why was Draco trying to interrogate me? </p>
<p>Getting into my room and taking the bandage off and sealing the wound shut with a quick flick of my wand, I need a swim. I get a towel and head down to the lake. The mist is still sitting lightly on top of the lake. Carefully I sit the towel and my clothes in a pile at the side of the lake. I swim to the middle of the lake lying there peaceful. </p>
<p>Hearing nothing but the sound of the creatures beneath me chattering away. It's calming in a way. My breathing slow, and water gracefully moving through my fingertips. This was the only thing that distracted me from all things around me.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Dinner was in an hour, and I have been lying on the surface of the water for the past hour. I finally decide to go back to my dorm, and start to get ready for dinner. The door isn't locked how I left it, but Pansy might've been in. I push the door open to see Pansy isn't there and a note on my drawers. </p>
<p>I recognise that handwriting a mile away. It was from Draco. It read. </p>
<p><em>'I know that this is hard, I know it is. But we need to get started by looking for books in the restricted section to help us with the cabinet. So, tomorrow meet me at the library after your class. DM x'</em> </p>
<p>I can't do this task, killing Dumbledore is merely impossible. I just know that I will not allow it to be Draco to carry out that deed of killing Dumbledore, I will not allow him to carry that burden the rest of his life. </p>
<p>Quickly dry my hair throwing it in a ponytail, and putting on my skirt with my heels and blouse. I walked down to dinner the Great Hall full of people. I walked over to Blaise, Pansy and Draco sitting with them while eating dinner. The food delicious as always, we sat there laughing away, getting a few stares from Anderson, but other than that, very peaceful dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>Classes were so boring, the only good thing so far about today was lunch. It the last class of the day and I've never been so nervous for anything, well except becoming one of them. The bell rang and I left Divination, to meet Diana at the Library. I walked in seeing her trying to reach a book of the shelf, not in the restricted section though. I sat my bag down beside hers and walked behind her leaning against the bookcase behind me. I waved my wand making the book come out landing in her hand. She turned looking around to see who helped her, she smiled lightly, but I could tell it was forced. </p>
<p>"So, are we going to go looking for books or are you just going to stand there?" She said dragging me to the restricted section. "Yeah." I said following behind her. "Just look for anything about magical artefacts or a list of all spells known to man." I said to her. "Well, I've already found a couple just by looking at the names." She said climbing up the ladder. </p>
<p>"Magical artefacts and how they work. Oh my god, how to fix a vanishing cabinet." She said. "There is no way." I said unconvinced. "Yeah, you're right, there is no way." She joked. "That's not funny, not even slightly." I said rolling my eyes. We continued look for books, ended up skipping dinner because we wanted to looking through these books. </p>
<p>We finally came down to one incantation that would help. It was <em>'Harmonia Nectere Passus'</em> a mending charm used to prefect an objects performance. But it could take hundreds, even thousands of tries to have it work successfully. </p>
<p>"When will we start this?" She asked curiously. "Emm... We can start tomorrow, because this could take months to fix." I said quickly, she was sickly almost. Pale. I wasn't wrong about the time, but I am going to figure out a way to kill Dumbledore without actually killing him with the killing curse. "Okay, are we going?" I asked, my boredom nearly killing me. "I mean yeah, but can we stop at the reference section. There is book I need to pick up for potions later this week." Diana said grabbing her bag and running over to the reference section. </p>
<p>I followed behind her as she struggled to get the book even with her tall heels on. She had her leg bent on her tiptoes trying to reach the book. I walk up behind her, reaching for the book she can't get. I bring it down, the book to my chest. She turns looking at me as my eyes flicker between her eyes and lips. </p>
<p>"Can I get the book, please?" She asked reaching for it. I hand her the book, our faces so close that I can smell her perfume. The strong aroma of vanilla flowing through my nose.  </p>
<p>"Thanks." She said slipping underneath my arm. "Where are you going the common room is this way?" I asked her. "Well, I've not had a chance to speak to Dean yet. So, I'm going to have a word. You coming with me or not?" She asked as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room. </p>
<p>I followed behind her as we approached the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She knew what the password was and we went in, I didn't even know she's been in the Gryffindor common room before. We walked in to see Hermione, Ron and Harry sat on the red fabric sofa. </p>
<p>"What? How did you two get in?" Hermione asked shocked. "Get out!" Harry shouted. "I'm looking for Dean, go get him." Diana demanded to Ron. Ron scurried away upstairs, as Harry and I held a death stare. </p>
<p>"Get the hell out!" Harry hissed rage flowing through his voice. "I think the fuck not!" I sneered watching anger grow inside Harry's eyes. "Dean, what happened the other night? Because from my memory, I asked you to stop." She said walking towards him, I knew this was going to be good. "I... Um..." Dean couldn't even form words that how he knew he messed up. </p>
<p>"So, you think it is okay to continue pressuring a girl after she has said no." Diana said coldly. Dean still wasn't answering. "Cat go your tongue, Dean." I said jokingly. "You best not do it again, to me or any other girl. Or I'll see to it that you are put six feet under." Diana said walking back towards me, she looked powerful. She grabbed my hand dragging out of the common room unexpectedly, her soft hands gripping mine. </p>
<p>We got out into the corridor, and she removed her hand from mines, although I wouldn't mind if she'd have left them clasped.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>We returned to the Slytherin common room and dropped ourselves onto the leather sofa. "Oh my god, I'm so hungry, do you want me to check if there is any pumpkin pasties in the cupboard." I asked walking toward the cupboard. "Yeah, go for it." Draco said, leaning his head back against the sofa. His jaw sharp, as the fire flickered away in the background. Now that was an angle that I wasn't going to complain about. </p>
<p>"Catch!" I shouted as I threw one over to him. "Thanks." He said catching it. We sat eating for a bit, and talking went on about quidditch tomorrow. I was dreading it, if Anderson makes another snide comment, I'm going to show him how much of a bitch I can truly be.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Draco and I decided it was best to start the vanishing cabinet today, we were going to leave after Potions and go to the room of requirements. </p>
<p>Potions was pretty boring, we were sampling Veritaserum, I wasn't doing it but I still had my sample, I just lied when it came to my turn. I slipped the small bottle of veritaserum in my pocket and hoped Slughorn wasn't going to ask for the bottles back. The bell went and I couldn't deal with the nausea I was feeling. </p>
<p>"Where are you going??" Draco asked. "Give me two minutes." I said running towards the bathroom. I get in, throwing up. This was a continuous feeling every time we had to properly do something for the task. Looking for the books yesterday was fine, but this, this isn't okay. </p>
<p>"Diana, are you okay?" Draco shouted, he followed me to the bathroom and probably heard me throwing up. I moved my legs so I was fully in the cubicle trying to hide my messy hair, and red flushed cheeks. The cubicle door opened and Draco was standing there looking down at me. "It's awful, I know." I said trying to fix my smeared mascara from my eyes watering. "Yeah, it is, but do you not feel better after it?" Draco asked rubbing my back, comforting me. </p>
<p>"Yeah." I said standing up, fixing my hair. "Right, let's go." I said walking out of the bathroom. We head to the room of requirements and appear at a wall. Draco closes his eyes. I don't know what he's think of, but I'm just going to let him go with it. A large wooden door begins to appear through the bricks on the large empty wall. We walk in setting our bags on the small dusty sofa, looking around for the vanishing cabinet. We eventually find it, covered by a white sheet. Draco rips of the sheet, a layer of dust falling on the two of us. </p>
<p>"Open it." I said to Draco. He opened the door of the cabinet the back on the inside scorched and charred. The echoed voices aren't there, unlike the one in Borgin and Burke's. I ran my hand over the door, my hand caressing the engraved patterns and worn black hinges. "Would you like to start?" Draco asked me, knowing the answer will be no. "Absolutely not. You can have the honour." Straight refusal glazed across my face. </p>
<p>Draco begins saying the enchantment, repeating it over and over again. His tone accentuating the Latin words.  The noises were off putting, but had to power through it. Our next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Snape thankfully gave us permission to skip this class for valid reason, but said we had to catch up on the work after. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Draco continued to say the incantation, he started getting more and more annoyed with it the more he said the incantation. "Draco, I'll do it. Go take a break." I said pulling him away from the cabinet. "Okay." He said slumping down on the small dusty arm chair behind me which I did not see beforehand. I began chanting. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Nectere Passus.  Harmonia Nectere Passus. Harmonia Nectere Passus." The cabinet sounded as if it was on fire. The cabinet was making strange noises, but I didn't acknowledge them. </p>
<p>I continued the incantation of the enchantment, hoping it would be done at some point. But I knew it wasn't going to be complete anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>It's been a couple of months working on the cabinet with Diana, it's really awkward. The amount of times Diana has decided to just have a breakdown in the middle of our session is unbelievable. Diana was doing better at repairing it than I was, her incantations are more powerful somehow, I don't know how though. I don't know if it is fuelled by emotion, or what. But whatever she's doing it's working, a little too quickly. </p>
<p>It's on the build up to Christmas, we have the option to stay here at Hogwarts which I'm happy to do, I don't want to see my parent, I don't know about Diana though. I'm going to ask her what her thoughts are, I really don't want to go, the thought that the Dark Lord might be there scares me. I have found a way to kill Dumbledore without actually doing it myself. I'm going to use an Opal necklace it's a cursed dark object, basically killing anyone who touches it. I found it in the Borgin and Burke's last week. </p>
<p>"You ready?" Diana asked peering at me from the doorway.  "What?" I said completely out of it. "Are you ready?" She asked again. "Yeah, let's go." I said walking out of the changing rooms. We had quidditch today, Slytherin Versus Gryffindor. Diana was getting ready to do a pep talk in front of the team. </p>
<p>"Blaise, you need to your eyes on Robins. Pansy, you and Anderson take out Kirke and Peakes, they've got a game plan to take out Draco and we can't allow that.-" Diana's eyes focusing on both Anderson and Pansy. </p>
<p>"-Everyone else stick to the plan which I set yesterday, we've got one shot at this, don't fuck it up. Draco get that snitch before Potter or so help me god I'll take you out myself.-" Her eyes fiery, piercing, demanding. She could demand anything and I'd give her it. </p>
<p>"-I'll stay close to Ginny, she'll do anything to protect Potter, if it means knocking her off her broom then I'll do so. Weasley started the team this year as keeper, and I've heard and seen what he's capable of, so chasers you know who you are. You need to be at the top of your game." Diana demanded, she looked so fucking sexy when she's being bossy. </p>
<p>We walked out onto the pitch, flying in the air as Madame Hooch walks onto the field to begin the game. "Now, I want a nice clean game. From all of you." Madam Hooch demanded, she only ever said that when it came to Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. We play dirty against Gryffindor; they've always been our biggest competition. Ravenclaw overthink it, and Hufflepuff, well they... they're sensitive. </p>
<p>We all nodded and the snitch was released, and the quaffle tossed into the air and the game had begun. I watched a Diana swiftly steal the quaffle before Ginny could get it. She flew so quickly through the air, as if she weighed nothing. She went up to the posts and threw the quaffle, it going through the hoop as Ron missed it. </p>
<p>I spotted Potter, as he was getting tailed by the bludger that Pansy had set on him. This gives me time to find the snitch whilst Potter is being followed. The snow wasn't helping, I was struggling to see anything. I could barely see anything, but out of the corner of my eye I spotted it, the snitch. I darted down towards it, completely forgetting about anything else, that snitch was the only thing that mattered. </p>
<p>The bludger had stopped tailing Potter, it had crashed right through one of the stands. Potter and I barging shoulders, and all I could do was try to not push him off. I darted forward putting more power into my movement, Potter zoomed right by me. </p>
<p>Anderson was shouting at Blaise for some reason don't really know why, but it's probably something stupid. I watched as Diana got hoop, after hoop, after hoop. Not missing one, whilst Blaise and Warrington missed a few. We were up sixty to thirty, and Potter was so close to the snitch. </p>
<p>I couldn't let him get it, Diana would have my head, I started barging into him, trying to make him lose his balance. Ginny ended up coming down, trying to get me to stop, but Diana followed behind her trying to stop her. </p>
<p>The two of them barging into each other as I reached for the snitch. My arm out, so close to the snitch my fingertips millimetres from it. Diana went flying forward stopping Ginny, barging into her, Ginny falling to the ground. </p>
<p>I was too busy watching Diana didn't get hurt, that Potter had already caught the snitch. "Fuck." I muttered to myself as I landed, the Gryffindors all crowded around Potter, congratulating him as always. I walked back into the changing room throwing my broom in my locker. </p>
<p>"What the fuck happened out there, Malfoy?" Anderson asked aggressively. "Like you care." I snapped rolling my eyes. </p>
<p>"Honestly, what the fuck happened? We could've won." Anderson shouted pushing me against the lockers. Snarling at my attitude. "Hey, get the fuck off of him!" Diana demanded; she was standing in the doorway staring at the events occurring. </p>
<p>Diana charging into the middle of the room, Anderson removed his hand off of me and I walked towards her. "Diana, you okay?" I asked her bringing my hand to her shoulder, checking over her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked a confused expression gliding over her face. "Ohh, nothing." I said swiftly removing my hand. "Diana get out I want to get changed." Anderson shouted from behind me. </p>
<p>"Don't flatter yourself, I don't care. There's nothing interesting underneath all that clothing anyways." She scolded. All of us boys were left laughing, Anderson was getting pissed off though. "You better go, Anderson's getting pissed off." I whispered to her. She nodded her head, going towards the door. </p>
<p>"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Anderson sniggered to himself. "At least the door can hit it, unlike you." Diana retorted. That comment set all the boys off laughing again. She smiled over at me and before walking out. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, hey. Did you see that?" Blaise asked far too quickly for me to even catch what he said. "What?" I asked looking at his overly excited expression. "Did you see that? She totally looked at you, like after she said that. Are you two like secretly together or are you two shagging yet?" Blaise questioned, raising his eyebrow. </p>
<p>"No, we aren't a together. And no, we aren't shagging either." I said changing from my uniform into my shirt and trousers. "But you want to be?" He said a little louder than I would've liked. "What? No, no, she's my best friend, I've literally known her since we were babies. I couldn't do that." I said snapping slightly. </p>
<p>"Pansy and I see it, the two of you couldn't be so obvious. Like I know that it's probably awkward, but I think you should go for it. I mean look at her, she's fucking stunning and you aren't going to take this chance. You'd be a fucking fool not to. Stop dancing around one another, and go for it." Blaise said pulling his jumper over his head. I mean he isn't wrong, but if I do go for it and it doesn't work out. How the hell are we supposed to move on? I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, I'd probably go off the rails. </p>
<p>Probably end up getting myself killed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>It's later after the quidditch game, and Pansy and I are sitting in the common room just chatting. Her and Blaise are going home for Christmas, they are leaving tomorrow. I don't know if I'm going home, I think I have the option, but I'll probably lie saying that we are working on the vanishing cabinet. I just can't even look at my Mum, or even Narcissa for that matter. Don't need to worry about Daddy dearest, he landed himself a cell in Azkaban. So did Lucius, but I don't even want to see her. </p>
<p>I'm so angry that both my parents and Draco's parents wouldn't keep us out of this foul game the Dark Lord is playing with Potter. I wished this mark would leave, but it was done I was signed over to the Dark Lord until I draw my last breath. </p>
<p>"So, are you going home for Christmas?" Pansy asked curiously. "Emm... No, Parents are working the next two weeks, so I don't really see the point in going home. They won't be in anyways." I lied, Mum would be home, but I just don't want to face her. And Dad, well he was in Azkaban with Lucius, hopefully rotting away. </p>
<p>Pansy knew I was lying; she just didn't continue the conversation. Draco and Blaise walked into the common room, Blaise sat next to Pansy and started whispering to her, both of them looking at me intensively. What were they looking at? </p>
<p>"Hey Diana, can I talk to you for a minute." Draco said walking up to his room. "What are you two looking at?" I asked the two of them. They just started laughing. "Stop laughing." I snapped, walking upstairs following Draco. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked slightly concerned. </p>
<p>"Are we going home for Christmas or are we staying here?" Draco asked. "I mean, I don't want to go home, but if you want to, then we'll go home." I said quickly trying to convince him to stay here. "I don't want to go home, not till the end of the year anyways." He said as I let a deep exhale out. </p>
<p>"Well, we are in agreement that we aren't going home then. Yes?" I said waiting for confirmation. "Yes, we aren't going home." Draco said. "Now get out, I want to go in the shower." He said laughing pointing towards the door. "Okay, okay. I'm going." I said closing the door behind me. </p>
<p>I got back to the common room, and Pansy and Blaise were waiting there patiently. "Okay, spill." Pansy said. "What?" I asked, still trying to figure out what was happening. "What happened with Draco." She asked. "Nothing, why'd you ask?" I said, wondering what they were talking about beforehand. "Doesn't matter." Blaise said elbowing Pansy. </p>
<p>"Well, I've got a piece of overdue homework for Slughorn, so I'm going to run round to his class and give him it." I said rummaging in my bag for a vial and the homework and walked out of the common room. I stuffed the vial in my cloak and walked towards the Potions class, and loud footsteps were coming towards me from round the corner. It was Snape, I can tell that foot pattern anywhere. </p>
<p>"Miss Taylor, are you and Mr Malfoy going home for Christmas break?" Snape asked curiously, his voice sounding as nasally as it normally does. "No, we are actually going to stay here and put more time into the vanishing cabinet." I lied, Draco and I weren't going to do anything of the sort. Well Draco might, but I don't think he will. </p>
<p>"I like the dedication you're putting in to the task." Snape said quietly. Snape walked off down the corridor and I hurried along to Slughorn's class. I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, Slughorn opened the door, inviting me in. </p>
<p>"Miss Taylor, what can I do for you today?" Slughorn asked focusing on the potion in front of him. "I was just wanting to hand this piece of homework in. I didn't know I had it until today, so I just wanted to give you it, in case it was an important assignment or something." I lied, this wasn't an assignment at all, I just needed a distraction. </p>
<p>"Very well Miss Taylor. If you'd like me to mark it the now, and figure out your score?" Slughorn asked still primarily focusing on the potion in front of him still. "That would be great Sir, thank you." I said handing him the paper, and hurrying over to the cabinet full of bottled drink. I picked the Mead, popping the cork off slowly, and pouring in the poison into the bottle. </p>
<p>"A brilliant score, Miss Taylor." He said, I walked over the bottle of Mead in hand, and wand in the other. "Imperio." I said slowly behind Slughorn getting his full attention to listen to me. "You will deliver this bottle of Mead to Professor Dumbledore, just after the Christmas break, you will not remember me doing this at all. You will remember me coming here to get a paper marked, which I forgot about. Until this task is completed you will go about your day as normal." I said demandingly, taking the paper from his table. </p>
<p>I walked out, not wanting to be in that room. I didn't want to do this, but this was a way that meant neither Draco or I need to actually kill Dumbledore. It was the only way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p><p>Blaise and Pansy just left on the train to go home, leaving Diana and I here at Hogwarts. The castle was really quiet, no loud first years running around, no early curfew it's great, especially since the curfew is nine, and we're in sixth year and above already get extended curfew. </p><p>Diana and I sat about in the room of requirements going through all the random junk that was there. Diana had become quite relaxed since we weren't working on the cabinet. </p><p>"Let's go, it's cold in here." Diana complained. "Okay, let's go then." I said as we left carefully, trying to not get spotted.  We walked back up to the Common room and to my room, presents for Diana and I left in my room. </p><p>"I guess Christmas Morning will be in here then." Diana smiled.  "It won't be that bad, you get to spend it with me." I said cockily.  "Yes, as if I don't spend Christmas with you every. Single. Year." She laughed.  "Can we decorate?" Diana asked with pleading eyes. </p><p>"Well, I have a tree, and I have baubles and tinsel. I just don't put it up." I spoke.  "Why? Oh my god, okay we need to put the tree up Christmas is literally in two days and you haven't even put your tree up." Diana said.  "It's in the cupboard." I said pointing towards it. She opened the cupboard and tried to lift the box with the tree in it, out of the cupboard. She was failing miserably, I got up to get it. </p><p>"It's fine, I'll get it." I said taking the box down from the cupboard. Her 5'7 figure can't reach needing me to get it for her.  "I could've got it." Diana said rolling her eyes. If she fucking rolls her eyes on more time, I'll fucking give her something to roll her eyes about. </p><p>We decorated the tree until all the silver baubles and silver bows were gone. I felt a little bit more in sprits of Christmas.  I watched as her face lit up as the lights on the tree ignited. Like her happiness had been switched back on.  </p><p>*** </p><p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p><p>It's Christmas Eve, we've just finished dinner, I stole some chocolate from the Great Hall and Draco and I sat in the common room.  "So, what do you think you'll get tomorrow." I asked.  "Oh, I don't know. Probably more clothes." He said laughing. </p><p>"What about you?" Draco asked touring the same question back at me. "Well, jewellery, clothes. Probably a couple of books." I said. </p><p>"Oh, close your eyes and wait right there." Draco said running around the room. A small box was placed into my hands. "Okay, open them." Draco said quickly.  A small delicately wrapped box, with a small green bow. I open the box to reveal a stunning bracelet, a sterling silver cubic diamond bracelet. </p><p>"Draco, how much did this cost? It looks really expensive." I said looking at it in awe. "It wasn't too much; I saw you looking at it when we went into Diagon Alley at the start of the year." Draco replied, looking at me with something in his eye. But I couldn't quite make it out. </p><p>"Well, if you're giving me mine, I'm going to get yours." I said running to my dorm. I grabbed the box, a ring, to add to the rest which are already on his hands. I came back down, the box in hand. "Here, Merry Christmas." I said handing him it. </p><p>Draco opened the box and looked at the ring. It was silver plated ring with the letters <em>'DM'</em> engraved on the band.  "Diana you didn't have to, thank you." He said giving me a hug.  I wasn't expecting that, I didn't expect a hug for just giving him a ring. "Well, let me put the fire on and we can sleep." Draco said getting up from his bed towards the fireplace. </p><p>I was sleeping Blaise's bed, because Pansy went home so I was in a room myself and Draco was himself, so we decided that we were just going to stay in the same room. It's not like any of the teachers were going to check anyways. I got snuggled up in bed the fire going, snow falling outside it couldn't get any closer to being perfect.  </p><p>*** </p><p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p><p>Christmas morning, it was here. I didn't sleep much last night, so I quickly ran downstairs to get coffee and a lemon tea before Diana woke up. I ran down trying not to get stopped by anyone. No one was really in, only the Professors and some of the other students who couldn't go home. Which was mainly the younger years. I grabbed the drinks and two croissants, running back to the room before she woke.</p><p>I quickly shift through the excited children in the common room and shuffle up towards the dorm. Diana is sitting awake, reading her book. </p><p>"Where did you go?"  She asked. "To get breakfast." I said handing her a croissant and her a lemon tea, while I took a sip of my coffee. "Thanks." She smiled. We opened our gifts the rush of excitement flowing through the air. We opened the last boxes, the biggest ones. I opened it to a brand-new suit, with shiny silver cufflinks a belt with 'DM' craved against the metal. Diana pulled out a green blouse with and black skirt and a long black coat. </p><p>"What is this for?" She asked lolling her head to the left. "I'm not sure." I spoke. "Wait, your owl." Diana said pointing at the window. I got up opening the window, taking a letter from the owl, leaving the window open. It was from my Mother and Father. I really hoped this wasn't them telling us to come home. I began to read the letter aloud. </p><p>"My Draco, as you see you have opened the box to see the suit. Your Father and I want you to wear this when you are going to finish the mission. When Aunt Bella brings you and Diana home, I will be expecting you to wear this as we will be celebrating. I hope you're having a lovely Christmas with your friends. Love, Mum and Dad." I recited every word. Skimming my eyes over and over and over again making sure I read the word celebrating. </p><p>"Celebrating, what?" She said, as Diana's owl came flying in. "Shit." She muttered, but loud enough for me to hear it. "Read it." I said. She tore open the envelope reading her letter aloud. </p><p>"My dearest Diana, I hope you're having a good time with friends. The biggest box which I am guessing you have opened; it is for you to wear when you complete the mission. Bellatrix will be bringing you and Draco back to Malfoy manor, as we will be celebrating when you return. Love Mum and Dad." She read. </p><p>"I don't want to celebrate." She said almost breaking down. I got up throwing the letters in the fire, giving her a hug. "We don't need to celebrate. We can just put a fake face on for an hour." I said holding her tight. "But I can't, we'll have just killed our headmaster. And they want us to celebrate that." She said, her voice wobbling. </p><p>"You are the strongest person I know you'll be fine." I said. She let go sooner than I would've liked, she was obviously needing comfort at this point in time. "Come here." I said. "No, I just want to be alone." She said walking towards the door. I grabbed my wand locking the door before she could walk out. "Draco, open the door." She said very demandingly. </p><p>"No." I said cautious of what could happen. "What do you mean no? Open the fucking damn door now!" She yelled. "No, you clearly need someone to be with you. And you won't let me help." I said reaching for her hand. "I don't need your help; I've done well without it!" She yelled.  "That's bullshit and you know it." I said. </p><p>"How many times are you going to bottle it up? How many times are you just going to push me away?" Walking towards her. "Push you away, really! You're talking as if we are having couple issues! We aren't even together! We're fucking best friends, I'm not pushing you away, I simply want to be left alone right now!" She screamed through the tears. "Go then." I said unlocking the door. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. </p><p>I just want to help her; I want to hold her to make her feel better. This isn't her fault. It never was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I avoided Draco from the next week trying to figure out if I could face everyone at Malfoy Manor. I soon realised that I couldn't do anything if Draco wasn't there. He is the only person who can help me with the cabinet, and I won't be doing it alone. </p>
<p>Walking to Draco's room, down the corridor passing Theo Nott who looked absolutely fucking miserable. I looked at him giving him a small smile, which he returned momentarily and then we walked by one another out of each other's sight. Walking into Draco's room, looking over at Blaise bed which was an utter wreck, clothes scattered across the floor.  </p>
<p>Yellow jumper, black jeans, lemon coloured bra and knickers. My eyes darted to Draco's bed to see a blonde witch, curled up in his arms; the fucking blonde Hufflepuff he was talking to at my party. Taking my heels off so that I'm not waking them up just yet with the clicking of my heels. Going round the room collecting all the scattered pieces of fabric that belonged to the witch in his bed, placing them on the armchair. </p>
<p>Walking over to the blonde women's side of the bed, I stood there contemplating how I should wake her up. Inevitably I ended up just tapping her shoulder, to which she was freaked out by. "Your clothes are behind me on the armchair. You are not going to speak to Draco again, you are not going to tell anyone of this. You won't do anything, not even look in the same direction as Draco. Do you hear me?" I asked watching the blonde woman reply with an immediate nod of her head. </p>
<p>She scurried from bed and collected her clothes putting them on, while I stood looking at the platinum haired boy who is just as much as an emotional wreck than I am. I listened to the door open and close, and I went towards Draco's curtains and opened them, sunlight beaming through.  "Good morning to the delightful, joy to be with cunt, whose name is Draco Malfoy." Walking back round towards Draco's side of his bed. "Shut the fuck up." He's semi dressed with joggers on, but that's it. I stood in front of him leaning down, my face level with his. </p>
<p>"Draco, I didn't know you'd stoop so low to sleep with an overall sensitive Hufflepuff. I mean if you were angry which I'm guessing you were-" looking at the monstrosity around us. "-that little Hufflepuff would have had a lot to deal with, especially with you." Draco stood up, initial reactions making me move back. His right hand flying to my neck pushing me back towards the wall behind me, clattering my head against the stone. "Who I sleep with is none of your concern, and the how is also none of your concern. Plus, I heard Harper in our year had a bit of a show from you." Draco spat, his hand grasping my neck tighter. Trying to wriggle free of his grasp, letting a deep exhale. Draco was applying more pressure to my pulse points, my pulse speeding. </p>
<p>"Don’t try and put me in my place like that fucking Hufflepuff whore and yes, I did, not that it's any of your business. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I might fucking take it back." I said throwing his arm away. "Don't bother." Draco said stepping back. “I'm sorry, I wasn't admitting to what I was feeling. I'm so sorry for saying that I don't need your help. I mean look at me, I'm a mess." I said watching Draco walk around his room, cleaning. </p>
<p>"Come here." Draco said and I walked over to his arms wide open, giving me a hug. Ohh, how our moods change instantly. This was different though; it was more meaningful. It was stronger, a weird sensation started to build in my stomach, a fluster. I felt like my heart skipped a beat, it's like he knew that though. "Are we okay now, cause if not..." I asked hoping we were. "Yes, I can't stay angry at you forever. Just mind your business with my witches." He whispered still holding me tight, my hands on his back very much defined back. </p>
<p>"Well, Blaise and Pansy are back in a couple of days. So, we should probably clean up." He said.  "Yeah, Blaise will probably lose it." I laughed. Draco put a t-shirt on and we started cleaning up the room. It was weird, my heart beat was faster when Draco was closer to me. My breathing gets quicker and heavier. It's like I'm falling for him. I can't, the Dark Lord will kill him if we get caught up with each other and don't complete the mission.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy and Blaise were on their way, literally a minute from arriving back. Draco and I stood there patiently waiting for them. "Don't tell them, about our fight please." I said.  "I wasn't going too" Draco said looking down at me.  The train pulled in and Pansy and Blaise got off. I ran up to her giving her a hug, then one to Blaise. Pansy is like the sister I never had. "We are going shopping tomorrow. It is not up for debate. It is happening." Pansy said. "You two have a good Christmas?" Blaise asked shoving Draco shoulder.  Why was Blaise acting like that? What was he implying? </p>
<p>We got back to the castle and sat in the common room. Talking about what happened at Christmas. We spoke all night, we ended up staying up really late like three in the morning.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was rudely awoken to Pansy jumping up and down on my bed.  "Get your ass up." She said jumping off of the bed. "Okay." I said twisting my legs out of the soft warm duvet and waking towards the bathroom. I wash my sleep deprived face, and brush my teeth. Not very interesting. Rummaging in my cupboard to find clothes finding nothing that suits me. "My cupboard has literally got no clothes." I huffed. "Watch." Pansy said sifting through all of my clothes. She pulled out a white blouse with black jeans and a belt and a long black coat. </p>
<p>"This is so unlike me; I don't normally ever wear jeans." I said.  "Well, they'll suit you." She said.  "Last time they looked horrific." </p>
<p>"Last time you wore them you were a stick and had no ass. Now look at you, you've got curves and a cinched waist." Pansy said placing the clothes in my arms. "Fine, I'll try them on and if they don't look right, I'm taking them off." I huffed again. I walked to the bathroom and started to get dressed the blouse on first and the black jeans. They actually fit. Like the didn't just drop, like there is dimension there. I walk out with the jeans on and the first words out of Pansy's mouth are... "I told you so." </p>
<p>"Ohh, shut up." I said rolling my eyes sarcastically. We got organised not forgetting our coats. And walked down the stairs to the common room. I feel a lot of eyes on me as I walk towards the portrait entrance. "Oh my god, Diana owns a pair of jeans that fit." Blaise jokes, receiving a snigger from Theo Nott sitting opposite him in the armchair. "Oh my god, I didn't know you had an ass to put in a pair of jeans." Anderson said but not in a nice way. </p>
<p>"Well, I didn't know you had a dick, ohh wait, you don't." I said walking out with Pansy who was looking at Nott. Leaving Blaise and Nott laughing hysterically and Anderson pissed off.  We made our way out of the castle and began the walk to Hogsmeade. </p>
<p>We walked talking about the comment Anderson had just made. Spoke about how rude he was. "I think you should kick him off the quidditch team." Pansy said.  "I'm seriously considering it. We still have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to play though and I don't want to have to find another new beater. I don't have the time." I said thinking of all the effort to train a new player. "Fair enough, apparently Astoria would take up her old position though." She replied quickly. "True. I might consider it." I said.  We arrive at Hogsmeade, running around the shops looking at clothes, jewellery. We ran into the three broomsticks, we sat at the front near the window, a light flurry of snow beginning to fall. Pansy got up to order to butterbeers and returned. Professor Slughorn was here he still hadn't completed the task. </p>
<p>Which was okay, he's not doing this knowingly, to him this is just another ordinary day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at a table, Ron wasn't looking very pleased though. I looked round to see what he was staring at. It was Ginny, with Dean. I know Ginny and I don't really get along with the opposite house rivalry, but I wouldn't let any guy do anything to a girl. </p>
<p>I looked back over at Ron who look like he was going to be sick. Katie Bell and her friend Leanne walked in, heading towards the bathroom. Everyone was coming to the three broomsticks today; it was the place to be today. </p>
<p>We finished our butterbeer and left with our bags of clothing and walked back up to the castle. Out of the blue, we could hear a scream. We turned to look, but couldn't see anything due to the snow which had picked up, making it impossible to see. We walked back up to the castle and sat in the common room. "So, did you two have fun?"  Blaise asked. "Yeah, we did. Something really strange happened though. When we were walking back, we heard a scream, but we couldn't see who it belonged to. The snow was too thick to tell though. But as I said strange" Pansy said. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it was so weird." I said. "Whoever it is has to calm down." Blaise laughed. "Is Draco in?" I asked. "Yeah, he should be. Why?" Blaise asked.  "No reason. Just wondering." I said, as long as he was there and not at Hogsmeade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>We are sitting at breakfast our first day back from Christmas break. The hall filled with energetic first years running about.  "Those screams we heard, they were Leanne and Katie Bell's. She's been in a coma for the past week. Apparently, she was cursed." Pansy said coming over.  </p>
<p>"Oh my god." I said looking at Pansy, who seemed like she wasn't finished.  "Wait it gets better. Weasley was poisoned by a bottle of Meade which was supposed to be given to Dumbledore." Pansy added.  My heart stopped, is this what it felt like to flatline.  </p>
<p><em>‘I nearly killed someone.’</em> </p>
<p>I nearly killed someone who wasn't Dumbledore. I forgot to tell Slughorn not to share the Meade out with anyone.  That's why Ron was poisoned. He drank the poisoned Meade which was meant for Dumbledore. </p>
<p>"Also, the thing used on Katie was an Opal necklace." Pansy said. "They're cursed dark objects. That kill anyone who touches it. How is she alive?" I asked. "I've got no idea." She said.  We sat talking, well Pansy and Blaise did. I was still trying to register the fact that I nearly killed someone. Draco was extra quiet today; I mean I don't blame him. We walked to our class as normal, potions first.  I sat my stuff down and waited to find out what we were doing today. </p>
<p>"Good morning class, a bit tired, are we? Well, this will brighten your day. Today we are making Amortentia, this is what you will need to recreate, without the instructions only the ingredients. I would like you to attempt at making this, you have the entire lesson to do this, so begin." Slughorn said. </p>
<p>Lavender Brown was nearly jumping up and down when she heard this. We went back to our stations and started the potion. I skimmed through the jars and bottles of ingredients, starting with lacewing flies.  I added everything, it was nearly finished, but it wasn't right, I was missing something. </p>
<p>"You're missing fluxweed. You've not got a jar of fluxweed." Blaise pointed. "Oh, thanks." I said.  I had to run to the cupboard, and get fluxweed from the of the top shelf. I could barely reach it; I could feel eyes on me. I turn around seeing Pansy staring, she was pulling on her skirt. Like an indication for me to move mines. I look down my skirt, incredibly short, not even intentional. I pulled my skirt to a respectable length, hoping no one else saw anything. </p>
<p>I walk back over to see Blaise and Draco giggling to themselves.  "Ohh, shut up." I said adding the fluxweed to the potion. It was complete, I just had to let it brew for a little while. Ten minutes should do it. "I'm going to go round the class and ask everyone what they can smell. You must answer this for your own potion." Slughorn said relatively loud.  </p>
<p>"I'm not in the mood, for this." Blaise said. "Is anybody actually in a good mood this morning." I laughed. "Miss Parkinson, what do you smell?" Slughorn asked. "I smell ginger snaps and Firewhiskey." Pansy said to Slughorn, proceeding to roll her eyes. "Mr Zabini?" Slughorn asked again. "Emm... Coconut... and sweet orange." Blaise said who looked taken back, confused. </p>
<p>"Is that what that Ravenclaw smells like?" Pansy asked laughing slightly. "Mr Malfoy, what do you smell?" Slughorn asked. "Well... it's a mix of things. Mainly vanilla and cherry." Draco said zoning out slightly. "Who's next... Ahh, Miss Taylor?" Slughorn said. "Sir, with all due respect. I really didn't want to answer. I don't need everyone to know what smell I'm attracted to." I said. </p>
<p>"Well, everyone else before you have already answered and you're next." Slughorn insisted, a disregard of my privacy. "Okay. I smell, Sandalwood... and peppermint." I said trying to register who or what it could be. </p>
<p>"That wasn't so difficult was it." Slughorn said, blatantly rude. "Harry next." Slughorn said. </p>
<p>I zoned out trying to think about those factors I can smell. I mean sandalwood is a big thing in men's cologne, that could be off of every guy in this school. And peppermint, could be toothpaste. </p>
<p>"Okay class, clean up your stations and you can leave early." Slughorn said. I took a tiny vial and poured some of the Amortentia into it, the pink iridescent liquid splashing into the vial. I slipped it into a pocket in my bag, and put away the ingredients away that I didn't use. </p>
<p>The bell rang and we went to Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was a double class; it was going to kill me. We sat down and Snape started talking about the Mirror of Erised, we covered this at the start of the year, but we were going to take a more in depth look at it. </p>
<p>"You will all stand, in a line. And you can all take a look in the mirror. I will not... Ask you to share what you see, as that is personal." Snape said.  "Did Snape actually just say something nice?" Draco asked. "Yeah, maybe Slughorn should take a leaf out of his book about privacy." I said. "Right form a line. Now." Snape demanded.  We got in a line Draco and I about the middle of the line. </p>
<p>People walked up to the mirror and standing looking at what they most desired. Some people taking longer than others. I was after Hermione, she went pretty quickly, she didn't spend too much time standing. </p>
<p>I stand in front of the mirror, Draco beside me. I turn not seeing him beside me. I look at the mirror to see us both roll our sleeves up as the dark mark is revealed and is fading away. My eyes stinging as I held back tears, the only good thing about this is, is that nobody else can see what you most desire. </p>
<p>Waiting till the marks are removed from the image in the mirror and I walk back to my seat. The thoughts of what I most desire, is to be free, for us to be free. I waited till the end of class, running to the bathroom. Everyone's desire is probably happy, something which brings them happiness. Mine would bring happiness, but it would be different, it's a reflection of a bad decision. It wasn't even my decision. A forced decision by our parents. </p>
<p>The bathroom's silent, the water of the tap running, my body needing to let the raw emotion go. The tears pouring from my eyes, the pain that I felt, the thought that we would never be able to be free of the Dark Lords tight grasp around our souls. The thought that we will always need to be at the knees of someone superior to us. It kills me. </p>
<p>I sat in the bathroom crying, footsteps approaching the bathroom. I swiftly wipe my face clearing it of the streams of tears. Draco entering the bathroom. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Draco asked. "Fuck sake Draco, can you not just leave me alone for a while!" I snapped.  "What's wrong? Is it what you saw in the Mirror of Erised?" He asked not getting my need to be left alone. </p>
<p>"Draco, go away." I said sharply. "No, I'm waiting for an answer! And I'm not leaving till I get one!" He said demandingly. I stormed up to him shoving him back, hitting his chest with my fists. "Draco, just fucking leave! Leave me be, just fuck off! Do as you’re told for once in your god damn fucking life!" I screamed, my throat dry from my cries. </p>
<p>Draco caught one of my wrists, as he pulled me closer to him. His mouth beside my ear, his breathing heavy. "Don't expect me to listen when you want to talk about it." Draco growled throwing my hand away, walking out of the bathroom. I fell to my knees, the pain in my sobs echoing through the bathroom. My body releasing the built-up emotion, the fear, the anger, the anxiety. The emotion just came out in one unstoppable wave of sadness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>I saw her. I saw Diana in the mirror. Her hand clasping mines, I want to tell her but I don't want to distract her or myself from the mission. She needs to open up about what she is feeling. It will eat her alive otherwise.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>It's much later, I haven't seen Diana since she told me to <em>'fucking leave'</em>. I just wanted to see if she was okay. She didn't go to her classes after that nor did she go to dinner, she’s avoiding everything she fears. I need to feel relaxed; Diana wasn't there to help and I can't exactly turn to Blaise or Pansy. As much as I trust them, I can't tell them. </p>
<p>It's late, nine in the evening so all the younger years are away to their dormitories. I grab my towel and start walking up to the prefect's bathroom. I'm not a prefect but I'm wanting a nice bath. So, I'm stealing a turn. </p>
<p>I walk in the room, dimly lit with torches along the wall. I step in the scolding water burning my legs as I walk in. The rose aroma of the bubbles overwhelming my nose. I dip underneath the water, the silence is soothing, calming in a way. I came up to the surface, the bubbles covering my shoulders. Pushing my hair back, opening my eyes, I look over to see Diana resting her head against the edge of the pool-like bath. </p>
<p>I watch as she gracefully moves her hair out of her face. I slipped round a pillar, hiding hoping she didn't see me. How long has she been in here? Was she here before me? Did she follow me here? I'm so confused. </p>
<p>"Do you think I didn't see you?" Diana said her eyes closed. "What? No." I said flustering. "Come over." She said calling me over to her. I moved over towards her, the glow of the moon entering through the window pane. Her soaking sleek black hair falling down her back of her neck, gripping her skin. Bubbles crowded at her chest covering herself. </p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me what you saw." I asked. "What?" She said. "Are you going to tell me what you saw." I repeated as I moved the bubbles around in the water. "Must I?" Diana wondered. </p>
<p>"Yes." I said. She took a deep breath, reluctant to begin forming a sentence. "Fine. I saw us... Without our dark marks and I watched them slowly fade away, to nothing. We were free." She choked. "It's fine. We'll be fine." I said. "It was just us, neither of our parents there, just us and nothing more... Nothing less." She said. </p>
<p>I moved closer to her our bodies barely touching. I grabbed her arm pulling her up, and held her close. Her bare skin against mine. She needed this; it was going to kill her otherwise.  "What did you see?" She questioned. "I...um." I stuttered. "Come on tell me, you know I'll find out anyway. Plus, I told you what I saw." Diana replied. </p>
<p>She wasn't wrong, she probably would find out, she's nosey like that. I moved walking towards my towel to leave. "Ohh, come on Draco." She whined.  I walked away hearing her splash the water in anger. "Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare fucking try walking away from me!" Diana shouted moving closer to me her hand clutching my wrist. </p>
<p>She was right there and, in this moment, I wasn't thinking properly, otherwise I wouldn't have done it. "Ohh, fuck it." I muttered. "What?" She asked confusion in her voice. </p>
<p>I turned and kissed her, pulling her close. My hands on her waist and her hand still clutching my wrist. A delicate and light kiss was shared, as she let go of my hand. She brought her hand to my bare chest, over my heart. A flutter in my chest, my mind racing. She pulled away, my mind registering what I've just done. </p>
<p>"Diana." I said reaching for her hand. "No, no. I can't." She said walking out of the water, bubbles covering her exposed skin grabbing her towel. She ran out her hair flooding the floor with water. I got out quickly trying to catch up with her, but she was gone. </p>
<p>I ran towards the dormitories, hoping she'd be there. Bursting into the common room. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Malfoy?" Anderson sneered. </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Anderson. I don't have time for this." I said, running up to the girl's dorm rooms. I walked by some of the girls’ rooms, as they peered out of their doors, finding it fascinating that I've walked by in a towel only. I got to Diana's room trying to open the door, it was locked. </p>
<p>There was obviously movement, the light was moving underneath the door. I knocked, my fist slamming on the door. "Diana, open the door." I spoke. No answer. Again, slamming my fist against the door. "Diana. Please open the door." I asked again. </p>
<p>No answer again. "Diana, I swear to fuck if you don't open this door. I'll-" She swung the door open, her standing with her pyjamas on and a towel one her head. "You'll what! You won't do anything!" She hissed. I stood there silenced, she was right, I won't do anything. I can't. Not when it comes to her. "It doesn't matter." I said walking away. </p>
<p>"Draco." She said quietly. "Yes." I said turning to her, her eyes softening. "I need time." She said closing the door. "And I'll respect that." I said quietly, as she locked the door. </p>
<p>I walked back to my room. Blaise doing push ups. "Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or you're going to be sick." Blaise said. "I kissed her." I said. "What?" Blaise looked dumbfounded. "I kissed Diana." I repeated. "Oh my god, how'd it go?" He asked curiously. </p>
<p>"She walked out and has now locked herself in her room." I said. "Let me talk to her." He said getting up for the door. "No, she said she needed time." I said stopping him. "Then I'll respect that." Blaise said. "That's what I said." I replied. </p>
<p>I stood there wondering what I could've done? What I would do to change the situation? Was there a different way to go about it? But no, I thought of how it was, again, and again, and again, how I wanted to kiss her again. How she felt against me, her skin against mine, her hand over my heart.  </p>
<p>Did I regret it? <br/>Not one bit. </p>
<p>It’s her, it’s always been her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I woke up that morning with very little sleep. I kissed my best friend, the person I've known the longest, my partner in crime. Draco kissed me though, that's not as bad, but I didn't pull away.  I got ready for the day; transfiguration was first.  I got my skirt on and tied my tie round my neck, tucking it into my skirt. I grabbed my robe and ran downstairs towards the great hall. </p>
<p>I walk in the Great Hall, sitting next to Pansy, Blaise across the table. Draco wasn't here, if I'm being honest, I can't face him. Not after what happened, I'm still trying to process what happened.  I didn't really eat anything, just a few mouthfuls of cereal and went off to class.  I took my seat, everyone crowding into the class. Blaise and Draco at the back, and Pansy sitting with me near the middle of the room. </p>
<p>"So, where were you last night?" Pansy asked nosing. "Emm, I went for a bath in the prefects bathroom." I spoke. "I must've been out at someone else's dorm, I never seen you come in." She spoke. "Draco and I kissed." I blurted out. I didn't want to say that. Why did I do that? </p>
<p>"You what?" She said her voice raising slightly. "He kissed me and I left him standing there. I haven't spoken to him since last night. And I don't know what I should do." I said. "Well, did you pull away from him?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "Well, not initially, but I did though." I said. </p>
<p>"Diana Selene Taylor. Kissing her best friend of sixteen years for the first time. Scandalous!" She joked. "Shut up. You're being too loud." I whined.  "Well, do you like him? Draco certainly likes you, and you know it." She said waiting for my answer. I don't know how to answer that. But she guessed that when I didn't answer. </p>
<p>"How do you feel when you're around him." Pansy asked leaning her elbow on the table. "It's like he's only concerned about me, like I'm the only girl in his eyes, like he's been holding this back for a long time. He makes me feel so happy and I never want to lose it, but I fear that if I go ahead and we become more than friends, and we don't work out, what will that do to our sixteen years of friendship?" I said looking for her advice. </p>
<p>"You two are too close to not get over it, if something were to happen. You'd be fine. I think you should go for it. We have a say to him after dinner, then you have the rest of the day to think about it." She said, this was probably the best advice she's EVER given me, and I wasn't going to let this opportunity go. </p>
<p>"Okay, class settle down. Settle down." McGonagall said walking into the room. "We'll be learning abo..." The old witch trailed off, as I zoned out. I do love him. But what if something were to happen and I can't get over that? Would I be able to forgive him for may do or would I have to bargain my best friend, to become my lover? </p>
<p>I sat through all the classes making pros and cons lists. What would happen if we were to break up, would he take Blaise and Pansy away from me or would he be civilised and not act like a child.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Classes have finished for the day and it so awkward it like a big mass of anxiety and silence between us. Neither of us know what to say. I've been sitting with Pansy and I'm guessing Blaise has been sitting with Draco. Hopefully he's not by himself. </p>
<p>Pansy and I head down to dinner, Blaise is already sitting. "Where is Draco?" I asked. "I don't know, I think he's on his way down." Blaise said returning to the plate before him. "There he is." Pansy pointed. Draco stood there frozen, staring at something, or someone. I turn my head to see Harry talking to Katie. Why is Harry looking at Draco like that? Did Draco do something? </p>
<p>Draco walked out and Harry started following behind. I swing my legs over the bench and start a quick run, almost falling over with my heels. Pushing my wand up my sleeve, as I quickly push Harry out of the way, running in front of him trying to catch up with Draco. He walked towards the bathroom, heading over to the sink, as he pulled his jumper off. Throwing the jumper aside and running the water. </p>
<p>"I know what you did Malfoy." Harry spoke from behind me. I turned staring at Harry, then to Draco who is standing silently. </p>
<p>"You hexed her, didn't you? Katie?"  Harry said a book in his hand and his wand in the other, gripping it tight. "Draco, did you?" I asked walking towards him. "Stand behind me." He said. "No, answer me first. Did you?" I asked with concern. "No, of course not." Draco said, he was clearly lying though. It was so clear on his face. </p>
<p>I stood beside him, Draco slightly standing in front of me. Draco threw a spell at Harry, hitting the wall behind him, it was white; failed unforgivable curses are white. Harry retaliating throwing a spell, hitting the sink and mirror, the ceramic and glass falling to the floor. Water flooding the stone. Draco dragged me away, and I let my wand fall down my sleeve as I gripped it tightly in my hand. I threw a spell in Harry's direction. </p>
<p>"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted as he pushed me out the way. His eyes looking into mine, they express signs of repent. "Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted. Draco fell back falling on the floor, blood on his shirt. I've never heard that before. What was that spell? </p>
<p>Harry ran leaving, I wasn't letting him leave, not without a little damage. "Bombarda!" I shouted the wooden cubicles exploding, splinters on wood flying over towards him. I turn back to Draco blood seeping into his shirt. I rip open his shirt pulling his tie off his neck and throwing the tie aside. </p>
<p>"Don't you dare close your eyes on me, okay." I said trying to fix the deep lacerations scattered across his chest. "Don't you fucking dare!" These cuts are different, they're too deep for me to try and heal. </p>
<p>The slashes, they are much more severe than anything than I've ever seen before. I took off my jumper and I bunched the cotton up, pressuring it against his chest, a small wheezing wince coming from him. "Draco, stay awake please!" I demanded, as I pressed my jumper against his chest trying to stop the bleeding. </p>
<p>Draco's eyes fluttering in a fight to stay open.  <br/>His eyes closing over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>"Draco, open your eyes. Please!" I cried.  Snape came rushing into the bathroom, the destroyed cubicles, the broken sink and mirror, the water flooding from the pipes. "Please help me! I can't lose him, not now!" I shouted, Snape started an enchantment repeating it over and over.  </p>
<p>"Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur." All the spilled blood from Draco, was floating across the water moving back to his body. The blood that was soaked up into his shirt started drifting back to him. </p>
<p>"Draco, please stay with me!" I cried.  "Miss Taylor, Miss Taylor. He's going to be okay. I need you to help me move him to the infirmary." Snape said moving Draco's arm over his shoulder. "Help? Okay, okay." I said wiping my face. "Put his arm over your shoulder, and put your arm under, and round his back." Snape explained. We walked to the infirmary, laying him in a bed. </p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey!" Snape shouted as I looked towards a back room which had rummaging noises. coming from it. "Dia-" Draco muttered, his eyes opening slightly.  I glance round at him, watching him come back to reality. Gaining his consciousness.  </p>
<p>"Go get changed, he's fine here." Snape said. "No, I'm not leaving him. Not by himself anyways." I said adamantly.  "You can come back, just go get changed, and have a shower. Get rid of the blood from your hands." Professor Snape said handing me my blood-soaked jumper.  "Okay, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I said running out of the infirmary towards the Slytherin dorms. </p>
<p>I'm so angry with Harry, what the fuck was he thinking? I'm so full of rage. My urge to Crucio him is so undeniably strong, but my best friend is in pain on a hospital bed, so it'll have to wait. </p>
<p>All I know is...<br/>
Harry is a dead man walking. </p>
<p>I get into the common room Blaise and Pansy sat at the fire. "Oh my god, is this yours, are you okay?" Pansy asked getting up from the sofa, her eyes glued to my blood-soaked shirt. "Is this yours? Who did this to you?" Blaise asked his big brother instincts kicking in, taking the soaked jumper from my hands. "No, no. It's not mines." I said quickly.  </p>
<p>"Then who's is it?" Pansy asked scanning up and down my body looking for any indication that I was hurt. "Did you murder someone?"  Blaise asked. I thought he was joking, but he sounded so fucking genuine, complete concern. </p>
<p>"It's..." I said my eyes filling with tear once again. "Who's?" Blaise asked watching me closely, his expressions just fell. "Dra...Draco's." I said breaking down. Pansy and Blaise pulled me into a hug, not caring if they get blood on their clothes. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Pansy asked holding me tight.  "Pot... Potter happened." I stuttered. "He's dead." Blaise hissed trying to walk away.  "No, no. Don't." I said snatching his arm, Blaise instantly stopped moving. "I need to shower." I said walking upstairs.  "Go, quick. And give me your pendant and I'll clean it." Pansy said softly. </p>
<p>"Okay." I said taking the necklace off.  I handed her the silver chain, and went towards the shower. I walk into my room, heading straight for the bathroom. I turn on the shower and drop my clothes. I step in my arms lying by my side, as the blood slowly washing away. I scrub my arms removing all the blood. I quickly jumped out of the shower, drying off. Throwing on my clothes, a simple pair of leggings and a hoodie. I ran to the common room to find Pansy, looking for my pendant. </p>
<p>"Pansy, is my necklace clean?" I asked. "Yeah, here." She said handing me the pendant. "Thanks." I said putting the cold silver on my neck.  "Diana.-" Blaise said placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned facing Blaise, although I did not want to at this moment in time.  </p>
<p>"-He'll be okay." Blaise said giving me a final hug. His right hand on my mid back and his left hand crossing over to my left shoulder. He let go, and I slowly started walking towards the exit. "I'm not so sure." I muttered leaving through the portrait entrance. </p>
<p>I ran towards the infirmary, to check on Draco. My footsteps echoing through the quiet and empty corridors, my breathing heavy from running. Stumbling into the infirmary, rushing by empty beds till I got to Draco. </p>
<p>"Is he okay?" I asked Snape, who was standing at the foot of the bed. He was breathing heavy, as though he had been running. Looking at the bin at the foot of the bed filled with wrappers for bandages. "He'll be fine. He's been given a dreamless sleep potion, to help him sleep better." Snape said with a blank expression. </p>
<p>"Well, that's good at least." I said slightly more hopeful. "I'm going to leave the two of you." Snape said walking away. I peered back at the door that Madam Pomfrey was in not twenty minutes ago. It's locked. And I peered round the edge of the blue curtain making sure no one was here. </p>
<p>Silence. I softly pulled the blue curtains closed, allowing some much-needed privacy. I sat down in the chair beside the bed, gripping Draco's hand tightly. Watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. I don't know what I'd do if it were to stop. I brought his hand to my face, kissing the back of his hand.  </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, so fucking sorry. I just want us to be free; I’ll be here when you wake up.” He's not to be awake for several hours, Madam Pomfrey had given him a sleeping draught to help him sleep. I wasn't going to any classes tomorrow, I can't leave him by himself. I'll just sit in this chair, for as long as I need too. </p>
<p>I watched as he slept so peacefully, I felt tears fall as I imagined what would've happened if Snape hadn't come in to help him. How did Snape do it though? And how did he know that Draco was there?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I didn't sleep much last night, I stayed up making sure nothing happened with Draco. I just held his hand for a while, I didn't let it go once. </p>
<p>"What the..." I began to say.  His hand, it was moving, his fingers were moving. He was waking up; I have to pull myself together. I let his hand go for the first time in five or six hours. I wiped under my eye, trying to disguise the bags of insomnia and remove the smeared mascara. Draco's eyes slowly fluttering, as he looked round the room. </p>
<p>"Where am I?" Draco asked slowly sitting up in his bed. "Stop moving. You're in the infirmary." I said softly pushing him back down into the pillows behind him.  "Uhh... Potter." He said lying back down.  "Why did you push me away? I could've taken it." I said my voice holding hurt and confusion.  "Because I'd rather it was me than you." He replied.  "I could've handled it. You could've gotten to yourself fucking killed, you cunt." I snapped. </p>
<p>"I can't see you get hurt, and I don't care if I die at this point." Draco’s expression black.  "What do you mean you don't care? You wish you were dead?" I said watching, waiting for his next reaction. Something that would change instantly.  "No. I don't have a death wish, but I don't care if I die." He explained.  "So, you wouldn't leave me myself with this?" I asked rolling my sleeve up. </p>
<p>"Not a chance! With the Dark Lord playing with us like puppets, no way." Draco said a smile appearing on his face.  "Okay." I said letting a small smile consume my face. </p>
<p>“Draco? Can I ask you something?” squeezing his hand that little bit more. “Of course, you can ask me anything.” He’s probably not going to answer this question, but I'll never know unless I ask. </p>
<p>"Draco, did you hex Katie?" I asked. Blank, as blank as a sheet of parchment. He nodded, not saying anything due to guilt possibly. Well, I assume anyway. "Why?" I asked.  "Because it was a way to kill him." He whispered.  "Kill who? Dumbledore?" I said confusingly. "Yeah, it meant neither of us were really doing it." He spoke. </p>
<p>"Draco..." </p>
<p>"No! Don't say it. I already know that I fucked up." He snapped, cutting me off.  "Well, yes you fucked up, but who do you think poisoned Weasley." I whispered. "Why?" Brows furrowing.  "Same reason as you." I replied, that was our only hope and both of us fucked it up. I can't let Draco live with the guilt of fucking killing someone. It would consume him from the inside out. </p>
<p>"Okay, doesn't matter. Can we just agree that I'm going to be the one to kill Dumbledore?" He whispered.  "No, I'm not going to let you live with that." I spoke.  "Well, tough you don't have a choice." Draco snapped throwing away my hand, trying everything to silence me. "Why will you not let me do it?" I asked.  "Because I can't. You're pure, and are actually kind to some. I'm not, I won't let one killing, destroy the good, in innocence in you." Draco said. </p>
<p>"Fine, I'm not going to argue. Just so you know you are a good person, the purest person in my life, and the innocence you talk about. The innocence that lived through me died a long time ago." I said grabbing his hand. "I know you threw an unforgivable at Harry in the bathroom last night. You don't need to answer, but I know" Draco didn't say anything, we just held contact for a while. Just taking each other in.   </p>
<p>"Okay, do you want me to go get you food?" I asked curiously. "No, I just want you to go to class." He said. "What? No, Harry could've killed you last night. I refuse. I won't." Straight refusal. Not a chance.  "Go to your classes and come see me afterwards. It not like I'm going anywhere." Draco said a small smile playing on his lips.  "Okay. And if I go to class, what will you do?" I asked raising my eyebrow. </p>
<p>"I am going to sleep. And ask Madam Pomfrey to change these bandages." He said lifting his shirt slightly to reveal bandages which had spots of blood peeking through. "Fine, I'll go." I said rolling my eyes.  "Well, go then. If I'm correct, you've only got about twenty minutes before breakfast ends and classes start." He said point towards the door, encouraging me to leave. "Okay, I'll see you straight after class." I said raising from the seat and walking out. </p>
<p>It would appear that this morning was filled with disagreements and arguments, who was next? I quickly ran towards the dormitories, as I burst through the door. I quickly threw on my shirt and skirt, along with my tie and heels. Pulling my hair into a quick messy bun. I stumbled down the stairs into the common room, Anderson sitting on the sofa. </p>
<p>"Ohh, look at you. And no Draco to protect you." Anderson laughed.  Him talking of Draco made me so furious, he didn't know half of the shit that was going on. </p>
<p>"Anderson fuck off, I'm having a really difficult time and a shitty morning to say the least. And Draco isn't my bodyguard." I said pulling my bag onto my shoulder.  "Yeah, well he may as well be. Since he's the only one who actually cares about you." Anderson replied.  Wow fucking brilliant, talk about how people don't give a fuck about me, real original. </p>
<p>"You know, if your head wasn't up your own ass all the time, you'd see that people very much love me.-" Sarcasm and attitude coming through quite dominantly. "-And I have brilliant friends and family who love me as well."  I added although I didn't know if that were entirely true at the moment for my family, well except Alex.  </p>
<p>"No, they don't, they are lying to you. They don't give a fuck about you; they wish you were fucking dead." He said.  "Honestly listen to yourself. One more fucking snarky remark I don't fucking like and you'll be dead." I hissed dropping my bag on the floor. </p>
<p>"Go for it. I dare you." He said cockily.  I dropped my wand from up my sleeve, pointing it towards his neck. I stood above him, my wand digging into his neck. Anderson grabbed my wand and threw it across the room, slamming me against the sofa. </p>
<p>"You couldn't do it. You're fucking hopeless." He spat looking me up and down. I punched his nose, hearing it crack. Anderson stumbled, backing away, scared that I would hit him again. Not as tough as he makes out he is. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I might hesitate. But I'll never hesitate to respond to your fucking dumb ass." I snapped collecting my wand with a quick <em>'accio'</em> and my grabbing my bag. "You're a cold-hearted bitch!" Anderson snapped.  "Thanks for stating the blatantly obvious." I said walking out of the common room and to potions.  I walked into potions late, served myself a detention for my delay. I sat down Slughorn rambling on about our OWLS, which are coming up in the next few months. </p>
<p>Every teacher was rambling about the OWLS this year. I wasn't interested, at all. This entire day my focus was only on Draco and I've already lost an hour after classes finish. I can't believe Slughorn gave me a detention, I'm so pissed off, I have better places to be, someone I need to see. I walk towards Slughorn's class, I walk in, he is making a potion at his bench at the front of the class. </p>
<p>"Here for detention, I presume Miss Taylor?" Slughorn asked knowing that's exactly what I'm here for. "Yes." I answered.  "You will be organising this cupboard. I'd very much like an alphabetical order. This should only take the hour. This is a list of all the bottles which should be in the cupboard. If one is missing write it on the back of the list. You may begin." He spoke. </p>
<p>I picked out all the potions which began with the letter <em>'A'</em> and put them in a bundle on the bench behind me. Amortentia, Alihotsy Draught, Anti-paralysis Potion to Malevolent Mixture and Murtlap Essence to Weedosoros and Wolfsbane Potion. I quite enjoyed organising the cupboard, it was quite relaxing. Once I had finished the cupboard it looked much cleaner and pleasing to the eye. All the labels facing the same way, all in alphabetical order. </p>
<p>"Professor. I've organised the cupboard." I said. "Ahh, thank you. That will be all then, you may go. Don't be late to potions again, Miss Taylor." Slughorn said forcefully. "I won't." I replied, grabbing my bag and robe and walking out towards the infirmary. </p>
<p>It was relatively quiet in the corridors, there wasn't many people. I quickly turned down the corridor and into the infirmary. "I'm so sorry, I got a detention for being late from Slughorn." I explained.  "Detention. Awful behaviour Diana." Draco laughed. "Well, if Anderson was such a cunt, I wouldn't have had detention in the first place." I whined.  </p>
<p>"What did Anderson do? Did he hurt you?" Draco asked worryingly.  "Oh no. I'm fine, but his nose definitely isn't." I said placing my bag on the floor, using my foot to move to underneath the bed.  "Of course, the strong and independent Diana Taylor everyone." He joked. "Very funny, did you get your bandages changed?" I asked curiously taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.  "No, I'm actually getting them changed later." Draco said looking me up and down.  </p>
<p>"Well, would you like me to stay, I've not got any assignments that a due." I asked waiting for his reaction. "Yeah, it been quite boring today. Pomfrey did say I could go back to classes and up to my dorm tonight or tomorrow. And I should take it easy with quidditch." He said. </p>
<p>"Well, we don't have another quidditch game for another month or so. Plus, it against Ravenclaw it's not that difficult to win against them." I laughed. "That's very true." He said a smile on his face. "Do you want me to get you some fresh clothes?" I asked.  "If you don't mind, yes." Draco said a smart smile on my face. "Okay, I'll be back in five minutes." I said rushing out the infirmary and towards the dungeons. </p>
<p>He looked better than he did this morning, the colour was coming back to him. He didn't look as sickly.  I can just imagine the boredom that he felt all day </p>
<p>"Pureblood." I said as the portrait entrance opened. There was shouting, glass smashed on the floor, tables broken, bookshelves all torn apart. What had happened in here? I walked further hearing Pansy shout at Blaise.  "Blaise, Stop!" </p>
<p>"What's going on?" I asked.  "Anderson was talking shit about you and Blaise lost it." Pansy said. I rushed over to Blaise trying to pry his grip from Anderson. "Blaise, Blaise. Let me deal with him." I spoke.  "All big talk till Diana comes in, isn't it?" Blaise sneered.  "Go on, what did you say?" I asked. </p>
<p>"That you're a fucking slut. I mean look at you, a fucking skirt that short is asking for it. A stupid whore who'll spread her legs for any guy who walks fucking past her. So desperate for a man's touch that she’ll take anything she can get. Especially when it’s not from the one you want." Anderson hissed, the audacity of this boy, fuck sake. <em>‘He's not wrong, I do want someone. But not particularly the best moment in time.'</em> </p>
<p>"Wearing a skirt isn't for you nor is it for any other boy in this school. I’m not a slut, pretty sure you need to fix your definition of slut. Plus calling me whore doesn't affect me in the slightest, actually I quite enjoy it when I'm being fuc..." </p>
<p>"Diana! Diana! Mental images I don't need!" Blaise shouted rapidly. "And another thing, not that it's anyone's business, but I fucked Harper in our year not two weeks ago. So, before you say I'm a whore, take a minute to think of how you think it's okay to fucking call me a slut when it’s very much not true. Also, at this rate I should be calling you a man-whore particularly for the Gryffindors I hear, what's her name, Parvati. What a shame it would be for her to find out that you shagged her and Hannah Abbott in the same day, not hours between one another." I hissed, moving closer to him. Fearful almost. </p>
<p>"Who's the fucking whore now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I walked upstairs to Draco's room collecting his clothes, and pacing towards the infirmary.  "What took you so long? It's been like twenty minutes." Draco asked. "Sorry, I got caught up with Anderson." I said, trying not to express my frustration. "Is everything okay?" He asked knowing that I'd tell him anyways. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Anderson's just pissing me off. He called me a slut and a whore." I said setting the clothes down on the side table. "He did what!" Draco shouted, sitting up right in the hospital bed. Throwing back the duvet cover, standing up. Draco began to stand up, nothing was going to stop him. </p>
<p>"Sit down, you can't be moving yet." I demanded. "No one should treat a lady like that!" He spat walking towards the exit.  "Draco, stop. We need to talk." I said, I was so anxious that my stomach was turning in ways it shouldn't be.  Draco turned facing me, dread consuming all of his features. </p>
<p>"I've been trying to think about what I should say, but when you kissed me the other day I-" </p>
<p>"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Draco said rapidly cutting me off and lowering his head while doing so.    </p>
<p>I walked closer to him reaching for his hands, loosely gripping them. "I'm not." I said looking at him, his platinum hair falling over his eyes, leaving them to a mystery.  "You're not?" Draco said raising his head in surprise, the stone orbs staring into mines.  Letting go of one of his hands, my fingers lightly grazing across his jaw. Pulling him down to my level. “Not at all.” I muttered against his lips and kissed him, a sensation unlike any other. Like electricity running through cables. I pulled away resting my forehead against his. </p>
<p>"Thank you." I smiled placing my hands on his chest. "That was eating away at me all day. The fact that you didn't bring it up this morning was killing me." Draco said wrapping his arms at my waist. "I didn't bring it up because I didn't know what to say. Plus, Harry could've killed you and that was my bigger concern." I said reasonably.  "Go back to your bed." I demanded. "No, I need to get more bandages. I asked Pomfrey if I could change them myself." He said looking over towards the cabinet which contained the bandages. "Well, let me get the bandages." I said removing his firm grip on my waist and walking towards the cabinet grabbing bandages. </p>
<p>Walking back looking at him, taking him in. His shiny blonde hair, his perfect stone eyes, everything. "Okay, bandages and tape to help them stay in place." I said setting the tray on the bed.  "Will you help me?" He asked, as I moved my hair from my face.  "Yeah, anything." I said throwing my hair behind my shoulders.  </p>
<p>He took his shirt off and let me remove the bandages. Large slashes, scattered across his back and chest, seared skin, bloody cuts that'll turn white as they heal, which will now be there for the rest of his life. Removing the last of the bandages, and he jumped. </p>
<p>"Shit, did I hurt you?" I asked worryingly. "No, your hands are fucking freezing." He laughed.  "Sorry, I'll heat them up really quick." I said getting my wand out. "No, no, it's fine." Draco said reassuringly grabbing my hand.  "Sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow still clutching my wand. "Yeah." Draco nodded, as I put my wand on the table beside me. </p>
<p>I grabbed one of the bandages and started wrapping it round his chest and back. My fingers caressing his skin every now and then.  "Thanks for doing this for me." He smiled, watching me closely.  "It's not a problem." I said focusing on the bandages, making sure they're in the right place. </p>
<p>"Very focused there, aren't we?" Draco laughed pushing a bit of hair that had fell in my face.  "Stop moving, I'm trying to make sure these are straight and actually cover your wounds." I said trying to ignore him while straightening the bandages across his chest. </p>
<p>"I can see you trying to ignore me. And it isn't working either." He sniggered. "So, what if it isn't working. I'm trying to stay focused and you're distracting me." I laughed looking up at him, his eyes intensely glaring at me. </p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco shouted. "What? What is wrong?" I asked worryingly. Have I done something wrong?  "Nothing, I've just got a question." He replied. Letting out a slow exhale, my worry slipping away to nothing knowing I've done nothing wrong. </p>
<p>"Yes, Mr Malfoy. What is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked unamused.  "Am I alright to go up to my room, like tonight." Draco asked. I looked up at him, he was being serious. Continuing to straighten the bandages out across his back and chest, smoothing them across his toned quidditch abdomen. Draco better not be just be asking so he can go talk to Anderson.  "I mean, I don't see why not." Madam Pomfrey said.  "So, I can go back to my dorm then?" Draco asked wanting confirmation. "Yes, Mr Malfoy you may go." Madam Pomfrey said walking away. </p>
<p>"Okay, I'm going to change into something more comfortable." He said grabbing his clothes. "Okay, hurry up." I said.  Draco ran down the infirmary, running into the bathroom. I sat on the bed, waiting. Examining the room, the scattered beds, the baby blue curtains concealing a few. The smell of the bandages fresh on my hands. </p>
<p>I can't believe I've just done that. I've literally just confirmed to Draco that I love him, in a more than friends' way. I shouldn't have done that; I should've kept that to myself until our mission was finished. I've just surrendered my heart to Draco Malfoy, he best not break it, we'll lose each other forever if he does. </p>
<p>My barriers have broken, yet so have his.  <br/>All hell could break loose now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>"You ready?" Draco asked as I snapped out of my own imagination. "Em... yeah." I said getting up off of the bed, walking towards him. We walked down the halls, the silence was almost eerie, but was also pleasant in a way. We walked down the almost empty corridors, our hands touching a few times as we walked. Every time they did, I flinched slightly, but so did he. </p>
<p>We got to the portrait entrance, I said the password and walked in Draco following behind me. We walked in, Blaise and Pansy sitting on the sofa, standing up immediately at the sight of our faces. "Hey, are you okay? Diana told us what happened." Blaise asked. "I'm okay, thanks to Diana." Draco smiled. "You're pretty cheery for nearly being killed." Pansy said puzzlement consuming her. "Who are you and what have you done with the Draco Malfoy we all know and love." Blaise joked, grabbing Draco's shoulder. "Ohh, no I'm still the same, I'm just more alive than I've ever been before." He smiled at me. </p>
<p>"Diana, can I talk to you." Pansy asked snatching my wrist. Pansy walked away dragging me behind her leaving Draco and Blaise in the common room as we went up to our dorm. She pushed the door open, locking it behind us.   "What is going on with you and Draco?" Pansy asked, her brows furrowed together.   </p>
<p>"I kissed him."  </p>
<p>"Wait, what? Like you initiated the first move?" She asked curiously.  "Yeah, I told him what Anderson said and he flipped out. Then I had to stop him. So, I told him what I was thinking." I smiled. </p>
<p>"I've never felt this way about a person before, like fuck I'm never gentle. I'm aggressive and rough, yet with him I can't help but be timid. He brings out the dominance, which you know I fucking love with a surreal passion. Fuck, he makes me fucking crazy, it's when I saw him on that floor bleeding out yesterday, I knew I had to tell him how I was feeling. He's the only one for me Pansy." Admitting to her, exposing my love for this man. </p>
<p>I've never been so happy before. He makes me feel so alive. "Well Draco clearly cares about you." Pansy said excitedly. "I have actually noticed that you know." I said sarcastically. "No like he's head over heels crazy about you." Pansy admitted. "Shit, I should not have told you that." She said covering her mouth. "We aren't like a thing, but I wouldn't mind if he does. Actually, I want him to." I said. "Well, Draco is probably going to want to make it a thing." Pansy replied. "And I won't say no." I smirked. </p>
<p>A loud thud and the sound of wood breaking came from down stairs, I hoped that Draco hadn't went for Anderson, but knowing Draco anything is possible. Pansy and I quickly paced towards the door, speeding down the stairs. Anderson was lying on the floor, his body must've been smashed through the table, as the it was literally in half. </p>
<p>"Draco, what did you do?" I asked my voice slightly raised. "I didn’t do anything." Draco said, very clearly lying. "Don't lie!" I snapped. "Well, you already know that answer." Draco said standing over Anderson. </p>
<p>"Well, you don't need to be mouthy." I said rolling my eyes.  "What exactly happened?" Pansy asked her hands placed on her hips; her legs crossed at the ankles. "Basically, Anderson came back down, talking more shit about Diana, and clearly didn't know that Draco was here." Blaise explained, looking down at the broken table and Anderson who's been put through it. </p>
<p>"Draco, for fuck sake. You are literally just out of the hospital; you can't be going back into the hospital again." I expressed. "I'll try, only if this fucking cunt will shut the fuck up for once in his damn life." Draco said rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>"Ohh, he will if he doesn't want his spot given to Greengrass. Who I know is dying for her spot as beater to be returned." I said looking down at Anderson. "You can't do that!" Anderson yelled. "Is that a fucking challenge!" I snapped back. </p>
<p>Anderson stood up grabbing my arm pushing me against the wall beside the portrait entrance, his forearm pressed against my neck. My left hand trapped behind my back at the wall, my right beside me. "Fucking get off her Anderson!" Draco hissed. "Or what? You'll kill me for touching your little witch." Anderson joked. "Yeah, I will." Draco hissed. I looked at Draco wondering if he's registered what Anderson said. Because I definitely did and so did Blaise and Pansy. </p>
<p>"What <em>'your'</em> witch?" Anderson asked, his face moving towards Draco. "No, but she's my best friend. Now off her." He snapped. </p>
<p>"No, come get her yourself." Anderson said. "It's fine." I huffed, looking at Draco then to Anderson who's millimetres away from my face. I moved my right arm over his, but he just pinned it. "Get off me, fucking cunt!" I sneered his nails digging into my skin, I watched as Blaise put his arm around Anderson's neck. Pulling Anderson away, and Pansy ran towards me, grabbing my wrist checking to see if Anderson drew blood, he didn't.  Blaise threw him over to Draco who hit him punch, after punch, after punch. Both of them scrambling on the floor, Draco furious, as though he could kill him. </p>
<p>"Mate, he's had enough." Blaise said, Draco's fists plummeting towards Anderson's jaw. His knuckles smothered in Anderson's thick red blood. I walked over to Draco placing my hand on his shoulder, feeling him calm. He looked up at me, and I turned signalling Blaise to get him. </p>
<p>I crouched down beside Anderson, who's sitting with a bloody face, and a black eye. "You're dropped from the team, asshole. Pansy go get Astoria, I bet she'll be joyous to hear the news." I said listening to Pansy's heels as she walked away up to the dorm, Anderson's fury filled eyes staring at mines. What was he expecting, I warned him? </p>
<p>I stood up and turned back to see Blaise fixing the broken coffee table and Draco standing observing. "Go on Draco." I heard Blaise whisper to Draco. "Well, before I lose this chance, since Anderson already said it." Draco said stepping forward. "Anderson said you’re my 'little witch', would you like to make that official?" Draco asked me." Wait... seriously? Like be yours?" I asked my head spinning; my entire world was spinning. </p>
<p>"Of course, be mines." Draco replied smiling at me. "You had to fucking ask? Obviously." I said walking closer to him throwing my arms round his neck, giving him a warm hug, as I buried my head into his chest while his hands grasped my waist.  His cold rings gripped at my waist, the sharp cool temperature seeping through the thin cotton of my shirt. He let go, slipping his fingers under my chin raising my head to look at him. My piercing green eyes, looking deeply into his stone grey orbs. Draco pulled my face towards him, his fingers tangling in my hair, as he gently pressed his lips to mines. The connection felt more meaningful, this was one I was going to remember. Our kiss disconnected my forehead resting against his. </p>
<p>"You've got no idea how long I wanted to ask you that." Draco whispered, a small twinkle in his eyes. "Uhh, get a room." Anderson said standing up, pulling his jumper against his nose trying to clear it of blood. I completely forgot that Anderson and Blaise were just standing there. I could feel a light rosy flush spread across my cheeks. "Fuck me." I muttered not wanting to face the embarrassment. "I will. But not now." Draco whispered. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to hear that. That comment sent a little more than a rouge flush on my cheeks. </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Anderson. This is finished. Over." I said. Anderson started walking away to his dorm, a stomp in his step. I've got a boyfriend. My best friend of sixteen years and we're now together. </p>
<p>He's my man and I'm his witch.  <br/>A pair.  <br/>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco</span>
</p>
<p>Pansy entered the room, Astoria following behind her, along with Daphne- her older sister, Theo Nott and Warrington. Pansy was almost jumping up and down. Pansy grabbed Blaise's arm jumping on the spot. "Diana." Pansy said as I let my grip on Diana go loose, allowing her to turn towards Astoria and Pansy. My hand still on her waist, grasping it.</p>
<p>"Astoria, I know you've wanted to take up your spot as beater before you left after your injury, would you like to take up your old spot again?" Diana asked her. Astoria's face lit up like a fire being ignited. Whilst listening to Diana and Astoria talk, I was watching Pansy and Theo mouth words to one another. Couldn’t make out every word, but I caught ‘common room’ and ‘later’</p>
<p>"Serious." Astoria asked raising her eye row slightly. "Yes, three girls on the team if you’ll take the spot." Diana said looking at both Pansy and Astoria. "Of course, I still have my uniform and you still have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to play." She said with excitement as she walked back up to her dorm, the other three following her back up. "Dinner will be starting in a couple of minutes, can we go now?" Blaise asked.</p>
<p>"No, no. I have something to prove first." Pansy said. "Ohh, no." Diana muttered under her breath, loud enough that I could hear it. "Draco, did you two kiss in the infirmary earlier?" Pansy asked pointing at the two of us.</p>
<p>"Yes, why?" I replied furrowing my brows. "And did you plan to kiss Diana in the prefects bathroom?" Pansy asked more curious than before. "No." I replied. "Diana, how does Draco make you feel." Pansy asked. "Alive. More alive than anyone else has." Diana admitted.</p>
<p>I looked at her flushed cheeks, a vivid crimson glow lightly spread across them. I kissed her cheek and whispered to her. "You're blushing." She quickly elbowed my side, making me move abruptly, as I watched a smile creep on her face. "Diana, did you or did you not initiate the kiss in the infirmary by telling Draco how you feel?" Pansy asked. Why was she asking these questions? Diana nodded looking at Pansy. "Draco, would you like to tell me why you were in the infirmary?" Pansy asked. "Because Potter attacked me." I said a confused expression gliding across my face.</p>
<p>"Is there a point, because I'm hungry." Blaise asked. "Yes, yes there is." Pansy said. "Well, want to hurry the fuck up and get there." Blaise said adamantly. "Okay, Last one. What did the two of you smell of of the Amortentia?" Pansy asked. "Why does it matter?" I asked. "Sandalwood and peppermint." Diana said. "Well, if you are saying yours, I now need to say mines. Mines was Cherry and vanilla."</p>
<p>"Okay, so Diana what scent is your body wash and perfume?" She asked. "Cherry and... Vanilla." Diana said slowly. "And Draco, what is the main scent of your cologne and the flavour of your toothpaste?" Pansy asked me.</p>
<p>"Sandalwood and peppermint." I said knowing that the scent from the Amortentia that we both smelt was from the other person. "Basically, the two of you were already falling for each other before you properly knew it. Well before Diana knew anyways." Pansy said. Pansy wasn't wrong, she generally is which made it so surprising.</p>
<p>I looked down at Diana seeing her still staring at Pansy trying to process what Pansy had explained. Diana stormed up to the dorms, Blaise, Pansy and I following behind her. Into Blaise and I's room.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I asked watching her scurry about my room. "Where is your cologne?" Diana asked rummaging through my drawers. "It's in the bathroom, on the counter." I said pointing towards the bathroom. She stormed in grabbing my cologne, and spraying it in the air, inhaling the aroma. She came over to me and nuzzled her head into my neck trying to catch my scent.</p>
<p>"It's the exact same." I said as she moved her head from the crook of my neck. "Well, I'm just checking." She smiled her sharp eyes staring at mines. "Okay, let's go to dinner." Blaise said. Pansy and Blaise walked out, Diana and I following behind. "Tomorrow, we'll work on the cabinet, okay?" I said wanting her opinion. "Okay, I'll do most of the repairing incantation though." She said looking up at me, her heels clicking against the stone.</p>
<p>"I'm not that weak." I replied walking down the hall. "Yeah, well I don't care. You aren't doing it." She demanded. "Yes ma'am." I said sarcastically, watching her roll her eyes. If she rolled her eyes one more time, I'll make them fucking roll to the back of her head. We walked up the stairs and towards the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait. Can I?" I asked slipping my hand into hers. "Yes, but it's not like I'm getting a choice, is it?" She smiled. We walked into the great hall, and eyes were immediately on us. I could hear her heart racing, by how fast she was breathing. Her breathing still heavy, we walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside each other. Pansy and Blaise beside each other, it's like they knew we were going to sit beside one another.</p>
<p>We sat and ate dinner which was different, the conversations different, the laughs different, the smiles different, her smile was different. She looked happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>This morning was different the birds singing, the sunlight, the soft rays hitting against my face. I woke up the morning after Draco and I got together, the argument between Anderson and I, he called me a slut. I was going to show him how much of a <em>'slut'</em> I can be. </p>
<p>Pansy must already be awake; her bed is empty and... made up. That's slightly concerning, Pansy never makes her bed, I generally do it, it just makes the room look tidier. I throw the duvet back and swing my legs round so they are hanging off the side. A little note on my bedside table. The handwriting I'd notice from miles away. Draco. </p>
<p><em>'Good morning, I hope you slept alright. I just wanted to tell you that I won't mess this up, I promise. I'll do everything to make this work DM x'.</em> I didn't expect him to, he'll have hell to pay if he does. </p>
<p>He's not going to expect this, I walked towards my wardrobe and skimmed through my clothes. There wasn't really anything revealing I dressed relatively nice, had the occasional slutty blouse, but nothing too out there, most of it was at home and I don’t own loud obnoxious pieces. I continued skimming through my clothes till I heard a knock on the door. </p>
<p>"It's open." I shouted to the anonymous person from behind the door. The door creaked open and shut, I continued to look through my clothes hoping there would be something decent. Pulling pieces of fabric from the wardrobe, holding them in my hand. It was Wednesday which meant and early finish and quidditch. Thankfully if I get a detention for this stunt, I'll have two hours before quidditch practice. </p>
<p>"Fuck sake!" I shouted, slamming the clothing back in the wardrobe, smacking one of the doors closed. A cold hand placed on my shoulder and one on my arm. Metallic touch of rings, strong smelling cologne, peppermint, who else could it be. I noticed the scents quicker this time, since Pansy mentioned it yesterday. "Are you okay?" Draco asked as he rubbed his thumb across my shoulder blade. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm just pissed off. I'm trying to prove a point to Anderson since he's literally got the audacity to call me a slut. So, I'm going to show him how much of a slut I can be." I snapped trying to find something I can work with. </p>
<p>"Well, even if you try to look like one, you won't. You're too stunning to be provocative." Draco said. "Don't try lying. I saw the way you looked at me, at the party when I walked down with my dress on." I snapped gently. Draco turned my head to face him, holding my jaw in place. His eyes holding contact with mines, a few moments of silence. He was too good at it. The contact, it's sickly. Actually, it's intoxicating. </p>
<p>"Well then, if you are so smart, why did you not say anything?" Draco whispered, sending a small wave of chills across my body. Turning to face him fully, as he let go of my jaw. Keeping eye-contact with him though. "Well, I didn't think much of it since Blaise and you were both acting the same. Well, I'm guessing you both were anyway." I said keeping my eyes fixed to his. </p>
<p>"Well, I was thinking about how gorgeous you looked. How the dress showcased you perfectly, displayed the curves you possess. The way your hair was laying, the subtle makeup you did. I noticed it all. It’s the precision to detail that makes some things work." He’s clearly holding something back. Something he wanted to add. Something he wasn't going to say. </p>
<p>"Go on. There's clearly something else you want to add?" I said watching in closely, the corners of his mouth twisting into a devious smile. "Well, if you're so good for noticing things, help me find something slutty in this monstrosity." I said nodding my head back towards the wardrobe. </p>
<p>Bringing my arms to my chest, folding them, letting him move forward towards the wardrobe. He sounded pleased with himself when he brought out a black corseted top, something I've worn before, but honestly forgot I owned. </p>
<p>"Okay, and what do I pair that with?" I asked him curiously. He was so concentrated. It's like he's done this before. He's enjoying it. His hair falling into his face. "Well, you have two options,-" Draco said taking his hand, pushing back his hair, the muscles in his arm straining. Fuck, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'd happily let them crush me. "-you have your jeans, or a skirt. Take your pick." He said gesturing towards the wardrobe. "What skirt?" There was not one chance that I'd be wearing jeans. </p>
<p>"What about this one?" Draco suggested turning with a tight black mini skirt, which I haven't worn since the day I got my dark mark. "It's perfect." I said. "Don't put tights on, it's more eye catching if you go bare legged, trust me I would know." He said placing the clothes on my bed. "I wasn't planning on it." I laughed. </p>
<p>I grabbed the fabrics and walked to the bathroom. I locked the door, my clothes on the counter. I changed from my pyjamas into the top and skirt. I slipped on my skirt, which was a little tight, but the fabric is designed to do that. My mark was appearing on my arm and I couldn't let Pansy or Blaise see it yet. I opened the door and peaked my head round to see if Draco was still there. Sitting flicking through a book that was sitting on my bed side. I opened the door a little further. "Draco, can you give me my wand." I said pointing towards my wand on my bedside table. </p>
<p>He grabbed my wand handing me it, returning to the bed. I quickly concealed the brand on my arm with a quick charm. I continued and pulled the top over my head. The top is extremely tight, it is quite constricting, maybe half the issues with having a corset top. It's definitely several sizes too small, but it almost gives an advantage to the look. I opened the door and walked out, Draco's eyes going straight to my chest. </p>
<p>"Yes Draco, you can look at my chest." I said sarcastically. Draco moved his eyes quickly to mines and back. This was the reaction I was expecting from Anderson, not Draco. "Just because we are together doesn't mean your eyes get to stay there permanently. Eyes up." I joked, tilting his head upwards towards my face, watching his face change quickly. </p>
<p>"Well don't look so fucking sexy and we wouldn't have an issue. Would we?" He replied grabbing my cinched waist, pulling me closer. "I need your cologne really quick." I said darting from his clutch, running out the room. "Wait, why?" Draco following behind me as I ran the hall towards his room. "I just do." I said running to his door. I opened the door walking into his room Blaise fixing his tie. </p>
<p>"Diana, I hate to break it to you, but it isn't a Saturday." Blaise said looking me up and down fixated on my chest. "Eyes, they are here! Jesus, you two are acting as though you've never seen a pair of tits before, my god." I said smiling at the two of them directing their eyes to my face. </p>
<p>"Then what is the need for the outfit?" Blaise asked trying desperately to keep his eyes on my face. "Because I'm proving a point to Anderson." I said walking into the dark black tiled bathroom. </p>
<p>I grabbed Draco's cologne from the counter and sprayed some of it on my neck and wrists. "Why?" Draco asked folding his arms, staring at me as I applied his cologne. "Because it is a more powerful and threatening fragrance than anything I own." I said. "Fair enough." Draco said. "Get ready we are leaving in five minutes. Anderson isn't going to know what hit him." Walking towards the door. </p>
<p>“No one’s going to know what hit them.” Blaise muttered to Draco. </p>
<p>“I heard that!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Diana</span>
</p>
<p>I slammed my heels against the hard concrete stairs as I walked up the stairs from the dungeon and into the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise following behind me, one on either side.</p>
<p>The loud footfalls of my steps caused everyone's heads to pivot round, every boy in the hall was staring, girls rolling their eyes and turning away in annoyance or envy. Anderson was seated with his friends and Pansy was a bit further up. I walked over to him, his friends telling him to look as I watched them point at me.</p>
<p>Anderson turned; his legs sprawled out across the aisle in-between the two tables.</p>
<p>I leaned down my hands on the edge of the table, gripping it. Boys from all around the room whistling, howling, you'd think they'd have seen an ass before. Especially due to how some of the fucking fifth year dress.</p>
<p>People in front of me, behind me, either side of me. Everywhere. Surrounded.</p>
<p>Like sharks to chum.</p>
<p>My face so close to his. Anderson's eyes weren't able to stay in contact with mines. They went straight to my chest, which I had ultimately knew would happen.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?" I asked watching him attentively. "No." He replied, deny the truth. "I don't believe you." I said quieter than before. "Well so what if I do, every other guy in this hall does too. I can guarantee that every guy behind you is looking at your ass. You like that anyways, don't you slut?" Anderson spat, his eyes still at my chest but flicked to my eyes for a subtle moment. "Well, I'm proving my point. You thought that I was slutty before, well think again." I said moving my hands to adjust my balance.</p>
<p>"No, you're just a slut all the time." Anderson retorted. "That's not what you said when we fucked, was it?" I've done it, I've just exposed myself and Anderson to the whole of Hogwarts, he surely knew I wouldn't keep this quiet if he annoyed me enough. One thing I'm truly ashamed of that was my own choice. Sleeping with such a fucking arsehole.</p>
<p>Pansy, Draco and Blaise turn to me in shock, they know I'm not a virgin, but they didn't know who my first was with. Well, now they know. "Diana, you look so beautiful. Diana, you're so fucking gorgeous." I said impersonating Anderson, impersonations which weren’t true, but definitely got under his skin. His face growing red, lividity taking over. "Just because we fucked doesn't mean I liked you." Anderson growled trying to stand up.</p>
<p>"Oh no, but you did, probably still do. That's why you're so territorial of me when I'm with Draco. Isn't it?" I said pushing him back against the table, one hand on the edge of the table. The other on his chest holding him down.</p>
<p>"No, it isn't." Anderson snapped back. "Draco!" I shouted for him to come over. Draco walked over standing behind me, I grabbed his hands placing them on my waist. "This doesn't make you angry? Does it?" I taunted as Draco's strong hands clenched my waist.</p>
<p>"Or this?" I asked again, as he moved his hand down as the caressed my hip and thighs. Feeling his breath dance across my neck as I moved my hair to the left.</p>
<p>"Fuck off you stupid whore!" He spat his cheeks a bright red flush. "What does this make you uncomfortable to see my boyfriend with his hands on me? Does this annoy you? Does it piss you off? Do you wish it was your hands?" I asked curiously, but with a devilish smirk played on my lips. His face red of embarrassment, basically the entire hall giggling to themselves.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, fucking psycho bitch." Anderson sneered, unable to make eye-contact with me. Psycho bitch, that’s a new one. Maybe one to add to my list. "Well, I think I've came for what I needed to hear." I said turning towards Draco facing him, he didn't seem to mind where his hands were, but neither did I.</p>
<p>"Well, move! Go away!" Anderson snapped pointing in the opposite direction. "Why, you said that it doesn't annoy you so you shouldn't have an issue with it." Anderson huffed as I sneered at his complaint. </p>
<p>Draco took advantage of the situation and wrapped his hand in my hair pulling me towards him, his lip almost meeting mines. His other hand resting on my lower back. The hand on my neck slipping round, Draco weaving his fingers in my hair, gripping it even tighter than before. His lips softly touch mine, the subtle gentleness of one kiss is scary, especially when you want more. Need it. Everything about him is filled with hunger, and passion, but that kiss was anything but hungry.</p>
<p>Peoples murmurs as they watched, watched what they couldn’t have. For the girls, they can’t have Draco. The boys, they can’t have me. He broke the kiss and I sat my hand on his chest, a light crimson flushed across his cheeks and a glow in his smile.</p>
<p>"I could get used to you exposing people, if this is what I get every time." Draco whispered taking my hand to walk back to our spot of the table. I felt powerful, like everyone is paying attention. Like I was getting a point proven. It felt amazing.</p>
<p>"That was fucking brilliant." Pansy said. "Wait are we not going to address the fact that Anderson and her fucked. Like he was your first? Is that why you never told us?" Blaise asked watching my every movement, as though I were prey. "I never told use because I didn't want a big reaction. Plus, I mostly regret it." I said placing my arms on the table. "I bet he was bad." Pansy giggled, her eyes darting down towards Anderson who's still complaining.</p>
<p>Flinching slightly at a hand resting on my thigh. Cold, metallic touch. I quickly flashed my eyes down, seeing Draco's hand, drawing little circles on my inner thigh with the rough pads of his finger.</p>
<p>"He was. Especially compared to some others." I laughed, Draco staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I asked him. "Oh... Nothing." He said going towards an apple in the bowl. "I don't believe you. What were you thinking about?" I asked him again. Pansy and Blaise were sitting having their own conversation while I was talking to Draco. "What am I not allowed to admire you?" He asked.</p>
<p>"I never said no, but I'm freezing." I said rolling my shoulders trying to shift the chill that's spreading across my body. "Well, do you want my robe to cover yourself with?" He asked, he's too kind. He's only like this with our group of friends. He'd never be seen dead being nice to anyone else. "Yes, if you don't mind." I said.</p>
<p>Draco moved his hand from my thigh, taking off his robe, his shirt almost see-through by the way he was stretching. He held the robe as I slipped my arms through it, pulling it over my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Thank you." I said. Draco came closer whispering the in my ear. "You're welcome." With a quick kiss to my cheek. I grabbed an apple, not the red one. Green one, the sour tang tasted better compared to its sweetened competition.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go get changed into my uniform quickly. I'll catch you in potions, just in case I'm late." I said to Draco, getting up from my seat walking towards Anderson.</p>
<p>His face still angered. "Brighten up, will you?" I growled walking by Anderson. Nott, Bletchley, Vaisey and Warrington all hated Anderson, they four were sitting in their group watching right besides, while Anderson's group of shitty friends stared. He such an asshole. So technically they're all little narks. Little snakes which is quite fitting for Slytherin.</p>
<p>I walking out the Great Hall and by a group of Ravenclaws standing whispering and giggling, fucking Cho Chang. Oh my god, I can't stand her. I bumped into someone, turning to shout at them, but it was Luna, I'm actually quite friendly with her. She's different, quite loopy if you ask me, but never the less she isn't like little fucking Cho Chang, she's not sensitive. Well, not that I'm aware of anyways.</p>
<p>"Good Morning Diana." Luna said cheerily "Morning, Luna." I said quickly in a rush to get back to my dorm. "You seem troubled, are you okay?" Luna asked curiously, examining my posture. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just exposed myself in front of the entire school, but that's okay. I got a better result." I said clutching Draco's robe round my waist, his robes were massive compared to mines. Probably due to his broad figure.</p>
<p>"I hope it is okay, just know that you don't need to be stressed. Everything takes time to blow over." She said walking away, her blonde curls bouncing as she skipped away. <em>'Everything takes time to blow over.'</em> I repeated in my head.</p>
<p>What did she mean? Was this debate between Anderson and I incomplete? Because if it wasn't, I've got one hell of a show to put up.</p>
<p>I don't care at this point in time, I just needed to go get changed and give Draco his robe back before a teacher spots me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>The bell rang and it was the start of a new day. Everything was different, I haven't felt this happy in months. It was strange. I walked into potions and took a seat at the bench. Diana stumbled in the class a little after me, she looked gorgeous, even when she has just got her uniform on. She looked amazing. She always does. She took her seat next to me and handing me my robe.  She whispered to me.  "Thanks." </p>
<p>Slughorn began rambling about a potion that's supposed to be really difficult to make. I wasn't really listening; I was too busy admiring Diana's soft glow that spread across her cheeks evenly. I'm guessing it's from running. I sat not listening to a word being said unless it was Diana's soft muttering as she scribbled down notes.  </p>
<p>What has she done to me? It's one been a day and she's already got me wrapped around her finger. Actually, I was always like this. Pansy and Blaise giggling across the bench, fuck why are they like this? </p>
<p>"I want you to write the essay on how to make draught of peace and what happen when you fail to concoct it properly. If you need help for this there are plenty of textbooks and potions books in the library. Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini.  </p>
<p>Do be quiet, you are both disrupting my lesson. You won’t know what to do for this assignment and there won’t be anyone to help you. Now, be quiet otherwise, I'll fail you both.-" Slughorn said rather loudly.  </p>
<p>Both Blaise and Pansy shut their mouth somewhat immediately, which then gave Diana a little laugh. Pansy turned to her, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>"-This will be due at next Wednesday, and you can all leave early as long as you are going to be considerate that there are still other classes. So be quiet." Slughorn said as classes started packing away their stuff. </p>
<p>I just grabbed my bag and away we went.  "I didn't listen to anything Slughorn was talking about." Blaise said, of course he wasn't him and Pansy were giggling. I wasn’t listening either, but Diana can't know that she's got me wrapped around her finger. "Neither did I don't worry." I replied. "If you think that I am going to help you, you can think again." Diana said turning her head round as we walked to the Common Room.  </p>
<p>We approached the door Blaise muttering the password and we walked in. I slumped down on the couch and Diana sat beside me. Blaise and Pansy sitting on the armchairs across from us. </p>
<p>"This is different." Pansy laughed pointing at the two of us.  "It wasn't even intentional." I said watching Diana think, I can hear her fucking brain working away.  "Did you two actually not listen to anything Slughorn was saying?" Diana asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I fell asleep. Didn't sleep much last night, Insomnia is a bitch." Blaise said. "Draco?-" Diana said turning to me. I turned my attention to her.  "- what were you doing?" </p>
<p>'I was admiring you the entire class'  </p>
<p>"I was zoned out." I said placing my arm over the back of the sofa, I can't exactly tell her that I was staring at her, that's creepy.  "Pansy, please tell me you were paying attention. Because I don't think I can teach all of you what we learned in class." Diana asked. </p>
<p>"No, I didn’t. Don't worry, I'll just copy yours." </p>
<p>"I don't know if that was insult to Blaise and I or not." I said my brows furrowed with confusion. "Oh no, it is most definitely aimed at the two of you." Pansy laughed, pulling her legs onto the sofa.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>All the classes have finished, and it's time for quidditch. I walked with Draco, Pansy and Blaise towards the changing rooms. Anderson was standing talking to Vaisey, Warrington and Bletchley. </p>
<p>"Anderson! Fuck off! You're not on the team anymore." I scolded.  "Ohh shit. You got kicked off the team. That's fucked!" Warrington started laughing. </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Diana you stupid whore!" Anderson snapped. "Want to repeat that Anderson?" Draco hissed coming forward from behind me. His tall intimidating figure standing in front of me.  </p>
<p>"Your bitch is a whore." He repeated. "Don't fucking talk about my witch like that!" Draco sneered. "Draco." I said grabbing Draco's arm allowing me to stand in front of him, I looked up at him watching his expressions. Pure rage. I turned facing Anderson, waiting for him to say something. </p>
<p>"What is your issue with me? Because you were actually semi-civilised with our group and then I became captain. So why are you all of a sudden acting like a fucking asshole." I said. </p>
<p>"Because you don't deserve it!" Anderson spat.  "So exactly how you don't deserve my ass, but still want it anyways." Brutal, nice little bitchy remark, they’re my favourite. "Fuck sake, Taylor." Bletchley choked. </p>
<p>"What? I'm not wrong, this bitch wants to play games.  Actually, this bitch wants to fuck me, sorry too late. I might've considered a round two if you weren't such a cunt. But even if you weren't, I'd still have said no, as you can see, I'm already with someone.-” Wrapping my arm round the span of Draco’s back, his muscles dancing beneath my touch.  </p>
<p>“-So, get in line with the rest of the desperate boys who weren't able to contain themselves today. Why don't you go back to fucking Parvati and Hannah? Also having the audacity to call me a whore when you fucked Parvati and Hannah hours apart." </p>
<p>"Wait... you two?" Bletchley asked.  "Yeah, about Spring time. Fifth year." I said adamantly. "And..." Bletchley asked raising an eyebrow.  "It was pretty shit, compared to certain others." I confessed, being quite mean. Everyone around me laughing at my statement. The whole Slytherin team is standing listening, laughing.  "Don't fucking test me. I told you I'd ruin your so-called reputation on my team." I spat. Anderson still throwing insults at me as he walked away. </p>
<p>"Everyone go get changed and meet me on the pitch in five minutes." I ordered. Everyone walked into the changing rooms. Draco walking towards the male changing room. I grabbed his robe before he walked in. </p>
<p>"I don't think you should play, Madam Pomfrey said to take it easy." I said.  "I'll be fine." He said quickly. Heading for the door. "Draco, please. Don't make me bench you till you're better. Just sit out the next couple of practices. You can sit in the stands. Please." I said my voice filled with concern. </p>
<p>He wanted to play, but he must've seen that I don't have the effort to fight. Not when he knows I'm right, but when am I ever wrong.  "Okay. I won't." Draco huffed. He knows I'm right; he’ll never admit I’m correct though.  "Thank you." I said going on my tiptoes giving him a quick kiss. "I'll make my way to the stands." He said as he walked out. </p>
<p>I walked into the changing room, swinging my locker open, changing into my uniform. The smell of the freshly linen flowing through the air. It's a shame they will be drenched in sweat so soon after being washed. Walking out with my broom and the equipment in my arms. I got out standing on the pitch, waiting. They took their time, well the boys did anyways. And boys have the audacity to say girls take too long to get ready. </p>
<p>"Okay, now that everyone is here. I want to welcome back Astoria, taking up her position of beater again. So welcome back.-" Everyone cheered, Warrington patting her back.  "-Draco won't be participating in practice for the next couple of weeks or so, because he was in the hospital. So, Vaisey if Draco isn't better or capable for going up against Ravenclaw then you will be in as chaser while I take over as seeker.-" I said, I never get to play Seeker, I prefer being chaser, but changing it up shouldn't hurt. </p>
<p>"Why exactly did you kick Anderson from the team?" Goyle asked from the back.  "Because he had a bad attitude about quidditch all year and he was continuing to question me as a captain.-" I said. </p>
<p>"-Now Vaisey, if we do end up going through with it, you will need to stay strong against Chambers, he's fast and I don't remember the last time you played against Ravenclaw. Blaise and Warrington will agree with me, he's fast, I don't know how, but he is. Thankfully he's quite shit when it comes to actually scoring." I said and nodded at Blaise as I walked away with my broom.  </p>
<p>"Everyone I want two teams and I want a you work on your defence and attacking. I'll be taking notes on who needs work on what factors." Blaise shouted, as I flew over to the Slytherin stands. </p>
<p>"What are you doing? You're supposed to be managing a team." Draco said with a smirk on his lips.  "Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you.-" I said giggling Draco continuing. "Please do." Draco challenged. I lifted my hand wiping my finger across it, feeling his smirk dissolve against my touch. Like he melted. "Happy?" Draco produced a small nod.to which I sat beside him. </p>
<p>"-Now, I just want your insight on this situation because it's not fair of me to just make assumptions." I said. "Okay, what is it?" He asked raising his voice a little higher so he could be heard over the shouting players in front of us. </p>
<p>"Do you think you'll be able to play against Ravenclaw at the end of the month?" I asked hoping he wouldn't lie. "If I'm being honest, I don't know?" He said.  </p>
<p>"Okay, it's fine. You are still recovering from Potter's wicked and uncalled for attack. I don't want to rush you; I'd prefer if you took longer and be one hundred percent rather than be quicker and end up injuring yourself further." I said my concern coming through very prominently. </p>
<p>"I won't rush it. Even if I do there is no point. We'd win anyways, I mean it's fucking Ravenclaw. They're fragile and overthink it too much."  He laughed putting a smile on my face. "Fair enough." I laughed. "Okay I'm going to go." I said grabbing my broom and stood up on the rails of the stands, and fell backwards. Draco's face sank as I fell, but he's clearly forgotten how much of a wind up I am. When I rise back up, his face instantaneously relaxed. </p>
<p>"Did you forget I can do that?"  I asked. "Yeah, I did." He said letting out a relaxed sigh.  "I'll see you after." I said winking, he hates being teased. </p>
<p>Why did I just do that?<br/>
Draco is going to get me back for that.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>Did she just wink at me, she said <em>'I'll see you after.'</em> </p>
<p>What the fuck was she implying? I watched as she bosses everyone around, well she didn't need to make a fight out of every order that was given. Since Anderson was gone. She looked as though she was actually enjoying quidditch, instead of having a brawl with Anderson every two minutes. The thing she loves is back and she's having fun. She looks happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>Quidditch was great, the rain had started, the crisp water droplets landing on my skin. Everyone was soaked, so I finished practice early. Most of them didn't even run to the changing rooms, they flew on their brooms. It was absolutely freezing, I really hoped Draco didn't sit out in the rain. </p>
<p>I walked into the changing rooms late after everyone else had already left, since I had to pack up the equipment. I walked into the empty locker room, dumping the box on the shelf, and sitting my broom in my locker. Dinner was in an hour, so I could take a shower in here, because I can guarantee that Blaise is away for one in his room and I don't feel like freezing to death today. </p>
<p>I grabbed a towel from my locker and walked through to the showers and turn on one. I take off my dripping wet uniform and throw it in the basket for washing. I step in the shower pulling the curtain over. </p>
<p>The scolding water hitting my icy cold body, giving a burning sensation almost. I heard the door open of the changing rooms, probably Pansy forgetting something again. </p>
<p>"Pansy, what did you forget this time?" I giggled. There was no answer. "Pansy?" I asked a little more concerned. I turn the shower off and wrap the towel round my body. I walk out round the corner and see Astoria crouched looking for something. </p>
<p>"Shit, you scared me. What are you doing?" I asked, trying to calm my heavy breathing. "I can't find my earring. "Astoria whined. "What does it look like?"  <br/>I asked. "It a dangling diamond." She said, as I crouched down slightly, grabbing my wand. </p>
<p>"Lumos." I said, it would make it easier for us to find it. If the light reflects off the diamond. "Is that it?" I said pointing underneath the opposite bench towards something shiny. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it is. Thanks." She said. I removed the light from my wand and sat it in my locker. "By the way Draco is waiting for you outside. I think he's wanting to talk to you." She said quickly, walking towards the door. </p>
<p>"Okay. I'll get him in a minute." I said grabbing my fresh clothes to change into. "Oh... Astoria, I just wanted to say well done. You know, I forgot how good a beater you were." I said giggling her a small smile. "Thanks. You make a good seeker and an even better chaser." Astoria said walking out.  </p>
<p>Proceeding to change, pulling on my underwear and bra, skirt, pulling my belt on and put the pendant back on my neck.  I grabbed my top to pull it over my head, but the door swung open and Draco walked in. His eyes landing straight to my chest. </p>
<p>"What is the need for an intrusion? My eyes are here." I said, snapping my fingers in front of him. </p>
<p>He darted his eyes to mine, his stone eyes filled with lust and passion he walks towards me, grabbing my waist pulling me in. His lips colliding with mines, my fingers digging into his arm. This is spontaneous.  </p>
<p>I accepted his kiss, dropping my blouse and sat my arms round his neck, his arms pulling me even closer, tightly holding me to his chest. Our lips moving slowly in sync with one another. My stomach was twisting and it didn't help when he brought his hand to my cheek, softly caressing my cheekbone with his thumb. It's like I've had an addiction for years and years on end and it still never fails to amaze me.  </p>
<p>Every kiss slowly, but surely getting more passionate and deeper, it's a kind of hunger that I've never felt before. Something addictive. </p>
<p>It's like I can't get enough of it. </p>
<p>His hands slowly moving up my back as I move my hand down his button up shirt. I run my fingers over every button stopping at each for a brief moment. He trailed his fingers along the back of my bra, just below the clasp. My body tensed up, slowly exhaling. I felt him smirk against my lips as though he thought he had won.  </p>
<p>If he's going to be a tease, then he's made a wrong decision.  </p>
<p>I run my hands down further, reaching the hem of his trousers. He let out a deep exhale as I caressed my fingers subtlety along the hem. His breathing hitched slightly as I worked my way round, touching the edge of his boxers. </p>
<p>I could tell he wasn't going to give in, he moved from my mouth to my neck softly sucking on the skin leaving a deep purple, red marks. I tilted my head back as I bit my lip, holding back a moan as he moved his hands down to my ass. Followed by another purple pink mark on the other side. Two can play at that game.  </p>
<p>I moved my hands pushing his robe off his shoulders, he moved his hands letting it fall to the floor. Draco's hands immediately returning to my ass. I slowly trailed my hand up his buttons, undoing each one along with his tie. Looping the tie round my belt, as he took off his shirt. Bandages covering his upper torso, in attempt to protect the slashes. </p>
<p>His hands travelled down my skirt, his fingers trailing along the band of my underwear. This boy, oh my god, I need him to give in. I won't let him win. I travelled my hand over his cock slowly palming him through his boxers, fuck he was going to kill me. Draco moved his lips from my neck, and he removed his hand from my skirt as I continued.  </p>
<p>He let out a groan which I know wasn't supposed to escape his lips. I continued slowly quickening my pace, Draco not even being able to keep his breathing pace regulated. Feeling his sporicidal breaths against my neck as he tried to contain himself. </p>
<p>I was satisfied with myself; he had basically given up. I removed my hand from his trousers and lifted my top pulling it on. Grabbing my wand and my book bag. I lifted his shirt and handed it to him with a devious smirk wiped on my face. </p>
<p>"We weren't finished." He said trying to refrain from letting out too deep of an exhale. "Well, next time. Don't tease me and I might let it go elsewhere." I said heading for the door. </p>
<p>"Diana, my tie." Draco said pointing to the silver and green fabric round my belt. "No, I think I'll keep it till tomorrow." I said smirking. "Fucking minx." He muttered, but loud enough for me to hear it. </p>
<p>I smiled to myself proud of his current state, struggling to regulate his breathing. He shouldn't have teased me, but I'm dreading what he's got in mind for getting me back.  </p>
<p>I know this game of tease each other has just begun and won't end any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I walked back to the castle leaving Draco in the girls' locker room. I quickly got into the common room, Anderson was sitting on the sofa, staring at me as I walked in. </p>
<p>"What the fuck is that?" Anderson said pointing to my neck. "What that?" I asked moving hair to reveal two deep purple marks either side of my neck. "Get out." Anderson snapped.  "Fuck sake. Wasn't intending on staying." I said walking up to my room. </p>
<p>I opened the door to see Theo Nott with Pansy, fucking. "Oh my god! Shit!" I said running out of there slamming the door. I ran down the hall to the boys dormitories my heels clicking on the wooden floor boards. Running into Blaise and Draco's room. </p>
<p>"Blaise! Blaise! Blaise!" I shouted.  Blaise came out of the bathroom throwing a t-shirt over his head.  </p>
<p>"What? What? What?" He said mimicking me. "Pansy and Nott. They're shagging." I managed to say out of astonishment.  "What as in Theo Nott?" Blaise asked.  "Yeah. They're fucking." I said.  "Did you walk in on them?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Nodding my head. "Oh my god, your precious eyes." He said laughing. </p>
<p>"It's not funny-" </p>
<p>"Oh, but it is." Blaise laughed.  "-At least we know who she's with. We don't even know which Ravenclaw you've been with." I said. </p>
<p>"What do you want me to tell you who I've been sleeping with, you nosy bitch." He laughed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, surely you've noticed my neck already, so I want to know who." I said. Blaise moved my hair out the way and looked at my neck seeing the hickeys that Draco has left.  "Okay, never actually seen Draco's fine work, but damn it's been a fucking day. What'll be next? I catch the two of you shagging in my bed" He joked.  "Tell me now." I said.  "No." </p>
<p>"Tell me. I'll actually fuck you up. Tell me." I said throwing my jacket on Draco's bed and pulling Draco's tie off which was wrapped around my belt. "Not a chance." He said being stubborn. His back turned to me.  </p>
<p>"Okay, hard way it is." I said jumping on his back. I put my arm round his neck, squeezing so he'd tell me. "Tell me!" I shouted. "No." He spluttered.  I held him there a little longer before I let go. "Okay, fine." I said grabbing my wand.  "Levicorpus." I said as Blaise went up by his ankles.  "Diana!" Blaise yelled.  "Tell me and I'll put you down." I said. </p>
<p>"Diana you're such a bitch sometimes!"  He shouted. "I know, thanks. Now tell me." I said.  "Fine. Padma Patil." His face becoming more flushed by the minute.  "Was that so difficult." I said placing his feet back on the floor. </p>
<p>"Don't say to Draco or Pansy, not yet anyways." He asked with pleading eyes.  "I won't. Not if you don't want me to." I said. "Now do you want to explain what the fuck happened to you?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Not really, but let's just say he was teasing me and I teased back and I won. What can I say, I’m a temptress." I said a proud smile on my face. </p>
<p>The dorm door opened and Draco walked in covering his eyes.  "Blaise, my fucking eyes, oh my god. I just went to get Diana and saw Nott and Pansy shagging. I'm mentally fucking scarred."  Draco said as he opened his eyes, seeing me and Blaise in front of him. </p>
<p>"Shit. Your eyes too?" Blaise said.  "Yeah, I've got images in my head that I don't want. Holy fuck." Draco said rubbing his eyes.  Draco stood smirking at me, his eyes glancing at my neck, feeling good about himself.  </p>
<p>"Okay, I don't like that. Stop. I don't want to watch none of that." Blaise said clapping in Draco's face. "Can we head down to dinner." Blaise said. "Yeah, let's go." Draco said.   </p>
<p>There wasn't a point in waiting for Pansy, there's no way she's getting out of bed. By the sounds of which I heard and thing I seen, she'll be lucky if she sees dinner tomorrow night as well. </p>
<p>We walk down to the common room Anderson still sitting on the sofa, but accompanied by Bletchley and Warrington. I'll never understand why Bletchley and Warrington lie about being his friend, surely Anderson knows that they hate him.  Anderson opened his mouth to say something, but immediately abandoned his decision. </p>
<p>We walked up stairs and entered the great hall. I had several boys turn to look at me, I was wearing fucking skirt I mean really. Draco immediately grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him, and I wrapped mines round his. Possessiveness. Boys need to control themselves. Hundreds of other girls in this school. Yet they decide to look me up and down. </p>
<p>I sat down next to Draco and Blaise sat across from us.  Nott came walking through the doors, looking chuffed with himself, Pansy holding his arm.  Pansy kissed his cheek and walked towards us. She took her seat next to Blaise. Nott running up behind Bletchley, ruffling his dark hair. </p>
<p>"Next time lock the fucking door please. I don't need to see you fucking Nott. Actually, anyone for that matter." I said to Pansy.  "Fuck, you seen that." She said worryingly. "And me." Draco said from beside me. "I thought he locked it, fuck. Wait till I see him next."  Pansy said furiously, looking pissed off. </p>
<p>"Next time just stick your tie on the door on the outside just so I have a warning next time."  I said. "Did you see like... anything?" Pansy said fidgeting with her fingers due to anxiety.  "Em, not fully, but you were definitely nude." I said.  "Yeah I'm the same. I saw more of Nott than you." Draco said as I nodded my head in agreement.  "If I'm honest my ears heard more than they would've liked." Draco laughed. </p>
<p>"Fuuuck! Theo Faster! Go Faster!" Draco said impersonating Pansy. </p>
<p>"Shut up! You're being too loud!" She hissed. </p>
<p>"Draco, don't! I doubt you're any better. You're not quiet the now, god knows how much louder you are elsewhere." I said watching Draco's face go a little red.  Blaise choked on his drink and Pansy burst out laughing. </p>
<p>"Don't fucking go there." He said clenching his fist beside me.  "Ohh, really. Do you not want me to go there? Sorry, didn't realise it was a sensitive topic." I said jokingly. "Wait, did you two?" Pansy said pointing to the two of us. "No. It's been a day Pansy." I said moving my hair from my neck to let her see. </p>
<p>"Well, then." Pansy said, her gaze glued to my neck.  "I don't know about you, but I'm not that hungry." I said getting up from the table. Draco grabbed my hand from across the table and asked. "Are you okay?" I just nodded, and he released his grip from around my wrist.  I walked expecting one of them to follow me, but I turned back once I reached door. The three of them were still seated, that was perfect. </p>
<p>I walked down the corridor towards the room of requirements is. I stood in front of the tall stone wall, I closed my eyes, think of the room. Dark, cold, covered in extra furniture. I open them to a door in front of me. I head in the door closing it behind me. I walk over to the cabinet and I rip off the sheet covering it. </p>
<p>I open the cabinet, eerie voice come from inside. They didn't scare me any less than they did when we were in Borgin and Burke's, but Draco isn't fit enough to perform the incantation. The cabinet doesn't seem as charred as the last time I visited, which has been before Christmas. Did Draco come here during the Christmas break? Is this where he was when we had our fight, if you would even call I that? </p>
<p>I just had to start the incantation and hopefully breeze through it. We've already took time off and if I'm now the only one doing it till Draco is better, it could take longer. I close the cabinet and press my hand on the lock. Repeating the incantation. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus." </p>
<p>The door, the fucking door opened. Someone was here, if it isn't Draco, I'm going to need a damn good excuse for being here.  Footsteps coming this way, I hide behind the cabinet in hope that the anonymous person hasn't seen or heard me. </p>
<p>I hear a bird, tweeting away, it's quite... peaceful, but where is it coming from? Was it here when I came in and I'm just noticing it now that it's mostly silent?  <br/>The footsteps stop at the cabinet, opening it, the eerie voice beginning again, and stopped. The chirps were muffled, did this person put the bird in the cabinet. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus." I could pick this voice out of a million. </p>
<p>It was Draco, but why was he here? The birds chirps dissolved into a silence. It was quiet for a few moments, until he began the incantation again. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus." </p>
<p>I came out from behind the cabinet, seeing Draco focussing on the cabinet. The cabinet clicked. "Why are you here, you should be resting?" I said. "Well... emm..." He stuttered, he knew he was rushing it, Madam Pomfrey told him to take it easy and he isn't. "You're not completing it." I said. "No, you're not doing it by yourself." He snapped. </p>
<p>"Watch me!" I snapped back. "Look at us, we're fighting over a cabinet, can't we just fix it tog-" Draco is cut off by the door opening. </p>
<p>"What the fu-." I began to say before he turned me around and walked me behind the cabinet. One of his hands over my mouth, the other on my stomach holding my back to him. His rings cold against my lips. My ass pressed against his dick, feeling it. Fuck, he's going to be the death of me. </p>
<p>"Shh." Draco said quietly as he removed his hand from my mouth, his other hand remaining on my stomach.  "Ginny and Harry." I said pointing over at them subtly.  </p>
<p>"Give me the book and close your eyes." Ginny said holding her hand out waiting for him to give her it.  Harry handed Ginny the book, his eyes closed as she took it, hiding it in a drawer. On the opposite side of the room. I watched as Harry brought his hand back to his side, that was the book that Harry was holding when he attacked Draco. </p>
<p>I watched as Ginny kissed Harry saying.  "I can stay hidden up here if you like." Ginny then walked by disappearing. Harry opened his eyes to see no one was there. He walked out a smile on his face, I mean we've already known that Ginny and Harry were going to get together after what happened in second year. </p>
<p>I quickly sat on the table in front of me spinning so my legs are on the other side, going towards that set of drawers. I pulled open the drawer revealing a potions book, owned by the 'Half-Blood Prince'. </p>
<p>"Who is the half blood Prince?" Draco asked. "Wait." I said demandingly as I flicked through the pages, the spell used on Draco must've been in here somewhere I just know. </p>
<p>"Found it." I said excitedly, yet furiously.  "Found what?" Draco asked. "The spell Harry used on you in the bathroom. It's Sectumsempra. A curse that causes severe lacerations across the victim/targets body."  I said as I ran my finger across the words. </p>
<p>"Oh, Potter has made a mistake." Draco smiled reaching for the book. "No, no. You aren't going to use it on Potter." I said pulling the book closer to me. </p>
<p>"Why?" He whined.  "Because I said you're not." I said, it wasn't a valid reason but as much as I hate Potter for what he has done, I won't allow Draco to kill him either, because it means if the curse kills Harry, the Dark Lord will kill Draco. And I can't allow that to happen. </p>
<p>"That's not a proper reason!" He snapped. </p>
<p>"Draco, we aren't having this discussion, you're not doing it." I said trying to keep my voice at a relatively quiet and calm tone.  "No, give me the book!" He shouted. </p>
<p>I pulled out my wand, pointing it at Draco. "Impedimenta." I said as Draco stopping dead. "You WILL NOT attack Harry because you'll end up fucking dead. You could kill Harry which results in me losing you, 'you know who' will fucking kill you, you fucking twat. I'm keeping the book to learn the spell and then I'm going to burn it. Do you understand me?" I said to him. </p>
<p>He nodded while rolling his eyes. "Fine." I released the spell and his moving forward again.  "I'm going to continue to work on the cabinet for a while, so you can either stay here or you can go back to your room." I said.  "That's it?" He said in disappointment.   </p>
<p>"Yes, they're your options, stay and watch or go away while I work, because you're not doing it." I said turning to the cabinet opening it, my hand rested on the edge of the door. The little bird lying there dead. </p>
<p>"Draco." I said my voice quieter than before. "What?" He asked coming over to the cabinet, his hand on top of mines. "Fuck!" He shouted.  </p>
<p>"Draco, please tell me it's not-" </p>
<p>"It is." Draco cut in sharply, not being able to look at the cabinet. </p>
<p>"What does that mean?" I asked.  "It means that Bellatrix and her little 'team' can't get through. It'll kill them all before they even make the jump." He said running his hands through his hair, stress strongly overwhelming him. "We'll figure it out. I know we will." I said a glimpse of hope maybe being possible.  "Diana, if we don't complete this, do you know what happens?" Draco shouted, why is he shouting? I know he's angry but there's nothing he can do about it. </p>
<p>"Yes, I do! I don't need you to remind me!" I snapped, slamming the door on the cabinet. Another clicking sound coming from it.  </p>
<p>"He'll fucking kill us! 16! We're fucking 16, and our parents can't even keep us out of this!" I shouted my anger, anxiety, sadness evidently clear in every word. </p>
<p>"I can't do this anymore. If we fuck this up, we die. I'll lose everything that means the most to me." I said grabbing Draco into an unexpected and tight hug. Definitely restricting his breathing. </p>
<p>"It'll be over soon, I promise." He said hood voice becoming softer, kissing my forehead and stroking the hair out of my face.  "I think that's enough for one day. You can work on it tomorrow." He said softly. </p>
<p>"No! I can't stop, because it's not taking a little bird through without killing it. So how are four or five fucking adults going to come through?" I said letting go of him.  </p>
<p>"I just can't." I said as hot tears rolled down my face. “Diana, please. Just go sleep."  He said softly once again.  "What bit of I can't do you not understand?" <br/>I sneered trying to not let my wrath loose. </p>
<p>"Then let me help you. Together." He said quietly, and I don't have the effort to fight with him.  "Fine."  I said placing my hand on the cabinet, Draco placing his hand beside mines. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus." </p>
<p>Each time we spoke those words the cabinet clicked louder and louder.  I opened the cabinet the little white feathered bird was gone. </p>
<p>"Draco, it's gone." I said.  "It'll be back." He said. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus, Harmonia Nectere Passus." </p>
<p>The cabinet clicked again and the bird was back. "Okay, see that is good." He said a smile on his face.  Just his smile, nothing else. "We are going back to your room, you need sleep. Something you evidently need." Draco remarked bringing his hand to my puffy eyes.   </p>
<p>I just nodded and went back to my room, a new unknown book in my hand.  We walked out trying to not get caught, and Draco grabbed my hand walking back towards the dormitories. </p>
<p>I run into my room and throw myself on my bed, not a second thought for what everyone else was doing. I thought to myself about what I could've done to keep my emotions contained rather have them in an outburst. I should've just let Draco help me originally, I'm being to controlling and it's already strain on our friendship, let alone our newly formed relationship. </p>
<p>It's too important to me. </p>
<p>It's the most important thing in my life. <br/>He's the most important person in my life, always has been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>It's been a few months, it's the middle of June. I turned seventeen, meaning I'm now legally allowed to do magic out with school. Everyone is stressed after the OWLS while Diana and I are stressed about our mission. Today was the day we test the cabinet again with a living thing again. The voices were very prominent coming from the cabinet, the exact same as the one in Borgin and Burke's. </p>
<p>It's a Thursday afternoon and Diana and I are going to test the cabinet. I have already been there to test the cabinet, but Diana wants to do it.  "Diana. Let's go." I said grabbing her hand as we walked towards the wall. We got to the tall stone wall, as I thought of the room. The tall wooden door appearing. </p>
<p>"Grab the bird from the cage." Diana said to me. "Okay." I grabbed the bird, and walked over to the open cabinet.  Diana opened the cabinet as I placed the small white feathered bird in the cabinet. The cabinet was almost working, which meant there was only so much time before I had to kill Dumbledore. </p>
<p>Diana closed the cabinet and we recited the incantation. The final piece of repairing. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Necrete Passus, Harmonia Necrete Passus, Harmonia Necrete Passus." </p>
<p>With quick and sudden click of the cabinet we stopped our incantation.  I opened the cabinet as I looked at a small white feather on the floor of the cabinet. Diana picked up the feather from the cabinet and examined it, a small smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. I don't know why she does, but she looked so... so innocent. Like that small white feather defined the slither of innocence that she still struggled to hold onto. That ounce of innocence would be the only thing keeping her sane. </p>
<p>"Do you think it worked?" She asked expressionless. "I'm not sure, but there is only one way to find out." I said, trying to stay open minded, for the first time ever. I closed the door over, hearing the hinges squeak as I closed it slowly. </p>
<p>"Harmonia Necrete Passus, Harmonia Necrete Passus, Harmonia Necrete Passus." </p>
<p>Another click from the cabinet, this one louder than before. Please bring this bird back alive. I don't think I can look Diana in the face if she sees another bird dead because of fucking Voldemort's cabinet.  </p>
<p>I reached for the handle opening it. A small white bird flew out of the cabinet, chirping and tweeting away to itself. </p>
<p>"When we let Bellatrix and the others through all we need to do is place our hands on it for a few seconds.  And it will start clicking like a timer."  I said although Diana wasn't listening. </p>
<p>Diana's face lit up, the same as it did when we put the Christmas tree up. It was nice to see her smile, she hated it, but I think it is very sweet, one of her best features. Her eyes will always take first place for her best feature, one hundred percent. She looked happy almost, the first time she has been happy in months. </p>
<p>She's been struggling, she's continually thinking about what the celebratory party is going to be like when we go home. <em>'Who is going to question me? Can I handle all the questions? How am I meant to put a fake face on, when they're laughter is genuine and is evil and terrifying.'</em> She's also nervous to face her parents she knows that they will question her about the poisoning of Weasley, they question everything. </p>
<p>If they blame her and say it's her fault and that she is a disgrace then I'm going to take the blame. I'm not going to let her parents be cruel to her when she was thinking of a way for us to retain what's left of our sinless purity. She was only looking for a way to keep it. She's been writing in a journal, like she's trying to express emotion that she can't do verbally. She was always good with words. It's like she's got a constant reminder of the evil which is seared through layers of her skin. </p>
<p>I would do anything to keep her out of this. That's why I'm so pissed off with my parent, with her parents. If they loved us as much as they say they do, they would've kept us out of it, wouldn't they? </p>
<p>"This means we'll be completing the task soon, doesn't it?" Diana asked, the small smile turning to a quick and sunken frown.  "I'm not going to inform Bellatrix for another week or so." I said to Diana. Her features were saddened by the result of the cabinet. She knew that the conclusion of this mission involved the killing of our headmaster, but it was all becoming a quick reality once the bird flew freely from the cabinet. </p>
<p>I'm not ready for this, I don't know if I can do it. Kill Dumbledore. I don't think I have the stomach for it. "Are you sure you can kill him?" Diana asked me, although I was still in my own thoughts. "What?" I replied confusingly. "Can you kill Dumbledore, or do you want me to do it?" She asked looking up at me, her piercing green eyes looking into mines. </p>
<p>"I can do it." I said swallowing hard, she clearly knew I was lying, but she looked tired and couldn't be bothered to argue.  I can't do this, but she already knew this. She's heard me enough times to not argue with me on this matter. She's had enough, I've had enough, but we're only halfway through this battle, and something is telling it isn't going to end anytime soon. </p>
<p>"What are we doing next year?" She questioned. "I mean, I was planning on leaving, I'm seventeen. So technically I don't need to come back for seventh year." I said to her. "I can't, I'm not seventeen until September after we start back. I guess I could leave at Christmas." She replied. </p>
<p>"If you want me to come, just until you turn seventeen, and then leave at Chri-" </p>
<p>"Will you? Please." She said her eyes pleading with mines. "Yes, if you need me, I will." I said to her. </p>
<p>She quickly wrapped her arms around my torso, burying her head in the crook of my neck. I returned the touch by holding her in a close embrace, as I kissed her temple. I could smell the vanilla, the strong essence of the fragrance flooding my nostrils.  </p>
<p>I heard her sniffle, I moved my head looking down at her, a stream of hot tears rolling down her face. I held her closer, even though it wasn't humanely possible. </p>
<p>"You're okay. You're okay." I said to her, trying to calm her in any way possible.  "I feel better here. Just don't let me go." She said softly, her voice dry, almost raspy, from her silent crying.  </p>
<p>“I’ll never let go.” </p>
<p>She's the strongest person I know. If she can't handle this then I don't know what will happen when my own stresses become too much. I'll probably smash up my room in rage.  </p>
<p>My sadness doesn't come out very often, which is why it is disguised with anger. It's easier than people thinking you're weak. Which I detest very much, being called weak and cowardly, it's like being called a little bitch by someone who's less superior to you. </p>
<p>Giving into sadness gives people an insight who you are and what your weaknesses are.  You shouldn't need to hide you feeling when you are just a teenager, but when you're already broken and fucked up, it doesn't really matter. Plus, I need to stay strong for Diana, she needs me. She can't turn to Blaise or Pansy, so I'm her only outlet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>Anger, rage, fury. My head overwhelmed with thoughts. The same thoughts I've had for the past ten months. I needed to write, release my wrath somewhere. </p>
<p>
  <em>'Can I just be free, free of this evil. Why could he not have chosen someone else for the task. Why did it have to be Draco and I? Why did it have to be us? WHY??? Why could our parent not be decent humans and keep us safe. Keep us concealed from such evil. I hate them. I hate them all. My Mother and Father, Narcissa and Lucius as well. The only person I think would've protested against it if they knew earlier would've been Alex.  </em>
</p>
<p><em>Over all I hate him, the person we are supposed to put full faith in, OUR LORD!!! He's a fucking asshole, we are children. He isn't even a pureblood. So, I really don't understand his issue as much. Yes, we've been taught about pureblood supremacy, but in all honesty, I don't care.  I used to call certain witches and wizards mudbloods, I don't like the word anymore. And blood traitors, the Weasley's for example, they are pureblood, but don't care for blood status. Was it just a thing for all Slytherins to believe the pureblood supremacy? I know Draco used say mudblood all the time, but I've not heard him say it since September when he defended me in front of that fucking Hufflepuff.  They're still a witch or wizard, they have magic running through their veins, it doesn't make them any less important. Have my parents taught me wrong? Absolutely, and I hate them for it.'</em> </p>
<p>The next week flew in quicker than I'd like to admit. Draco sent out a letter to Bellatrix informing the completion of the cabinet.  We shouldn't get a reply for a few days, which gave us time to think of what to do. </p>
<p>I can't believe a year of stress, a year of sadness, a year of lividity. Over a fucking cabinet. I'm lost in my thoughts, this powerful pain is about to finish its course. The night sky, dark with the moon full, the sky partly cloudy. A few stars still peeking through. </p>
<p>A loud knock pounded on the door; it wasn't Pansy. She was in Theo's room, they're probably fucking, if I'm being honest.  "Come in." I shouted to whoever was standing on the other side of the door. The door handle turned, the door pushing open slowly. It was Blaise. "Hi Blaise, you okay?" I asked him. </p>
<p>He looked sickly and pale, like he's seen a ghost, what was wrong with him? "I don't feel good, I feel like I'm going to pass out." Blaise said. "You should go sleep." I suggested. "I can't." He said quieter than before, he stumbled in the space between Pansy and I's beds. "Sit down, sit next to me." I said. Blaise walked round sitting beside me. </p>
<p>"How come you can’t sleep?" I asked curiously. "Fucking Pansy and Nott. They don't stop, it's fucking never ending." Blaise complained, I started giggling. "Go to sleep here. Is Draco in your room?" I asked.  "Yeah." He said. "I'll go there and let you sleep." I said. </p>
<p>I walked to the door, closing it over behind me. I walked across the hall, pacing dormitory seeing Bletchley, Warrington sitting laughing on their bed. Their door wide open, everyone is just so noisy tonight.  I walk into Draco's room watching him read. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Draco asked with a smile on his face. "Is that really how thin the walls are?" I asked as a loud bang hit continually against the wall. "Yeah, they are." He said laughing trying to drown out the sound of Pansy and Nott. </p>
<p>"I need to talk to you about something." I said. </p>
<p>"Okay, tell me." He said straightening himself on his bed. "No, not here. I can't listen to them fucking. That's my best friend and I can't listen to that." I said grabbing his hand. "Oh, being rebellious are we?" He said bringing himself to his feet, following behind me. </p>
<p>We were walking in the empty corridors, as we walked out to the black lake. The fiery orange flames lighting the corridor. We stopped at this tree, sitting against it. </p>
<p>"What is it?" He asked. "What is the plan?" I asked. "Plan??" His expressions holding confusion. "When we need to, you know?" I asked.  "Oh, okay. Emm... You can watch as they come through the cabinet leading them up to the Astronomy tower, Dumbledore's always up there. I'll deal with Dumbledore." He said nervously, his eyes unable to hold contact with mines. </p>
<p>"Do I really need to walk your Aunt through the school, I don't think she likes me. Actually, I think she hates me." I said, she does. Bellatrix makes me so nervous; she makes me feel a sense of fear the same kind of fear I feel whenever I see Voldemort. </p>
<p>"She won't do anything, I promise." Draco said clasping my hand, kissing my knuckles. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his soft stone eyes looking into mines. "Livid, nervous, frightened." I said. "Well, why don't we go swimming." He said standing up, pulling me to my feet. </p>
<p>“Swimming really isn’t what I need right now, Draco.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” </p>
<p>We walked over to the wooden pier as he stripped jumping in the water. I watched strong glare of the moon against the water as it rippled. I stood there watching for him to come back up to the surface, but he didn't. </p>
<p>"Draco?" I said. "Draco, this isn't funny." I whined watching the water, waiting for him to come back to the surface. "Draco." </p>
<p>I pulled off my top and threw it beside Draco's clothes, followed by my heels and skirt. I jumped in looking for him. I tried looking for him under the water, but I couldn't see anything. </p>
<p>"Draco!" I shouted. </p>
<p>Two cold hands touched my waist, I screamed in fear. I turned seeing Draco, my senses lowering from such a heightened state. "You are such a dick. You know that right?" I said. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I told you to stop telling me that." He said pulling me closer to him. "Yeah, well. When do I ever listen to you?" I asked feeling Draco lift me, wrapping my legs round his hips. </p>
<p>"You don't. That's the problem." He said pulling me forward, his mouth meeting mines. It felt different. More meaningful almost. Something to remember. The moonlight beaming down, as strong as the sun does. I pulled away as I looked at him, his soft features, his eyes, his wet hair pushed back, that stupid sexy smirk. I hate it, but only because I let it get the best of me. </p>
<p>I can't lose it now.  <br/>I'm addicted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Draco</span>
</p>
<p>It came. The letter came. It was happening tonight. I was to complete the task, the most unforgivable. The 30th of June 1997, I must kill, Professor Albus Dumbledore. I don't know if I can do it. I know that I need to though, Voldemort will kill Diana and I otherwise.</p>
<p>I grabbed a bit of parchment from my desk, and began writing a note for Diana.</p>
<p>
  <em>'It's tonight, we need to fall through with the plan tonight. You will need to get Bellatrix at the room of requirements at eight tonight. Remember what we've to wear. Also know that I'm not any happier than you are about this, if anything I'm sickened, but later we have the party (if you'd even call it that) tonight as well. Let me do the talking to people if they ask any questions, so stay by me so that you don't need to answer. I know you can do this, you're the strongest person I know. We'll get through this. I'll meet you in the room of requirement at half past seven. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DM x'</em>
</p>
<p>I waited for the ink to dry and folded it into an envelope and put it in her room, right on top of her pillow.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Diana</span>
</p>
<p>Tonight, I can't do this. It's still too soon. I'll end up losing it, I can't watch Draco kill him I need to do it. This will only destroy him more, I'm already destroyed. I'm just... just broken. The boy I know is still in there. The boy who shared his thoughts freely, shared his dreams and goals. I know that innocent, scared eleven-year-old is still in there somewhere, he’s just hiding.</p>
<p>The time from noon when I got the letter to seven went by so quick. Blaise and Pansy are doing a double date. They asked if we wanted to come, but I've literally felt like shit all day. I haven't left the bathroom all day, I've basically threw up the entire contents of my stomach and more. Knowing I need to get ready for the scariest night of my life.</p>
<p>I opened the bathroom door, grabbing the box with the clothes, that's sat on my bed. The green blouse and black skirt that I didn't want to wear. It was going to be an eventful night. The time before this took a little longer. I got ready, I put on my green heels, the ones with the snake as the heel and the long black coat. As I walked down the stairs to head to room of requirements. I've never felt my stomach turn in so many different ways before, until today, why can't Bellatrix kill Dumbledore, she'd take great pleasure in killing Dumbledore. Why can't she do it?<br/>Why does it have to be Draco?</p>
<p>I heard my footsteps echo through the common room, through the corridors, everywhere. My senses were heightened, I'm on edge. I walked into the room of requirements and walked to the cabinet.</p>
<p>"Draco?" I asked gingerly. Draco turned around facing me, his face lit up slightly. He scanned over my body as I stood before him. "I know this isn't the best time, but you look absolutely gorgeous, love." Draco said grabbing my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I said wiping a bit of dust off his shoulder.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Draco asked. "Frightened." I said. "It's okay to be frightened, this is not normal, it's never been normal. But we just need to go with it." Draco said as he brought his hand to my cheek rubbing his thumb across it, trying to ease my thoughts.</p>
<p>No amount of anything was going to take my mind off of what was to happen in mere minutes. "You should go. Bellatrix will be here soon." I said. "Okay, I'll see you soon." He said kissing my cheek and leaving. A slow tear fell down my face as I felt empty, who cared about my wellbeing. Draco and Alex did, but my Mother, my Father clearly don't. Fuck even Pansy and Blaise know something is up. They've just decided to not say, but I know that they know something is wrong. I've caught them staring at me and at Draco, like they are trying to figure out what is wrong.</p>
<p>My fucking parents though, they have literally gave me life, but don't seem to care about me. All they have done was force me into this evil cult that they call family and I refuse to understand why they made me part of it.</p>
<p>The bell outside struck once, twice, third, fourth chime. I placed my hand on it the dark black wood, the cabinet creaking and clicking, voices coming from it, eerie screams. I moved back, far away. Fifth and sixth chimes, the screams louder than before. Seventh and eighth chime, the final chime. The door of the cabinet opened, a thick layer of black smoke falling from inside. The death eaters stepping out.</p>
<p>"Hello Diana." Bellatrix cackled, her wild black hair crowding her face. Followed by other Death Eaters.</p>
<p>"Bellatrix."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Draco</span>
</p>
<p>I made my way to the Astronomy tower, as I neared the top I heard talking. Dumbledore and someone else, I couldn't quite make out who the other voice belonged to though.</p>
<p>I walked up my wand raised, I was holding it so tight my knuckles were turning white. I slowly stepped across the wooden floorboards, looking across seeing an old man with a long white beard, with silver robes. Dumbledore, a man I've known since I was eleven, just a boy.</p>
<p>"Good evening Draco." Dumbledore said, his voice raspy. It sounded like his throat was all torn up. "What brings you here on this fine evening?" He asked. "Who else is here? I heard you talking." I snapped, avoiding the question of why I was here.</p>
<p>"Ohh, I've been talking aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful." Dumbledore chirped. I moved round trying to get directly in line with Dumbledore, my hand shaking. "Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?" Dumbledore queered.</p>
<p>Question, after question, after question. I stood there now directly in front of Dumbledore. The feeling of nausea in my stomach and throat.</p>
<p>"Draco, you are no assassin."</p>
<p>"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." I cut in.</p>
<p>"Like cursing Katie Bell. In hoping in return she'd bare a cursed necklace to me... Or Diana replacing a bottle of Meade with one laced with poison. Forgive me Draco, but I cannot help feel these actions are so weak as they are, your hearts really can't have been in them." Dumbledore rambled, I know I fucked up. We fucked up, but this is different.</p>
<p>"Trust me. I was chosen for this. We were chosen for this." I said pulling up my sleeve exposing my Dark Mark. Allowing him to see it and concealing in again with my sleeve. "I shall make it easy for you." He said, drawing his wand to his side.</p>
<p>"Expelliarmus!" I snapped. Why is he not defending himself?</p>
<p>"Very good, very good." The door and footsteps were heard from below, as they marched up the metal stairs. "You're not alone. There are others. How?" Dumbledore wondered. "The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. We've been mending it." I said speaking through my teeth.</p>
<p>"Let me guess it has a sister, a twin." He said, he knew everything. "In Borgin and Burke's, they form a passage." I spoke.</p>
<p>"Ingenious." He exclaimed. "Draco, years ago... I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you. Both of you." He offered.</p>
<p>"I don't want your help... Don't you understand! I have to do this! I have to kill you! Or he's going to kill me, kill her." I said, the last sentences coming out softer.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Diana</span>
</p>
<p>I got to the top of the stairs, my wand at my side. Looking at Draco then to Dumbledore. "Well." Bellatrix said. I looked at Draco his hand trembling. He doesn't want to do this. He never has.</p>
<p>"Look what we have here. Well done, Draco." She said kissing his cheek. I walked closer to Draco, his breathing is heavy, he's stressing, he's not going to be able to do it.</p>
<p>I whisper in his ear. "Let me do it, because you can't." "Neither can you." Draco hissed. He wasn't wrong. I can't do it, but I can't watch him stand here in front of everyone as they wait impatiently.</p>
<p>"Good evening Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore said. "Love to, Albus, but we are all on a bit of a tight schedule." Tight schedule for what a party to celebrate the death of one of the deaths of one of the most powerful wizards to have lived.</p>
<p>"Do it!" Bellatrix demands to Draco. I look up at him, his features trembling under the pressure.</p>
<p>"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father." Greyback said, I shot him a glare. Which I received a growl for. "Let me finish him in my own way." Greyback offered.</p>
<p>"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it. This is your moment. Do it." Bellatrix hissed quietly. "Go on, Draco. NOW!" Bellatrix screamed. I looked at his face, filled with hate, confusion, sadness. All at once.</p>
<p>"No." Snape said cutting in front of Draco and I. Turning to Draco who lowered his wand and then to Bellatrix, who looked like she was going to kill Snape. The fury and rage in her eyes. Snape pushed both of us back, standing in line with Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"Severus... Please." Dumbledore said, almost like he was saying for Snape to kill him. "Avada Kedavra." Snape said the tower beaming green as the vivid light screamed through the tower.</p>
<p>Bellatrix ran to the railing casting Morsmodre, the Dark Mark appearing in the sky. "Yeeeeeeesssss!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.</p>
<p>I took Draco's hand as we walked down the stairs of the tower. What have we done? I just watched someone kill someone else, someone I've known for six years. We walked through the Great Hall, Bellatrix smashing plates, kicking goblets.</p>
<p>Everything. We exited the hall, Bellatrix still inside, as she screamed the glass in the window shattered, exploding everywhere Draco pulled me closer to him, in effort to shield me from the glass shards, the floating candles blowing out.</p>
<p>Into darkness.</p>
<p>My feature dropping in fear and in sadness. The Great Hall I loved, now destroyed, wrecked. We walked further, walking through the forbidden forest, staying close to Draco. I haven't let go of his hand once, but it was mainly for security, I can't imagine the pain he's feeling the fact that he had to watch that. His face killed me. He looks so ill, so angry. Mainly angry with himself. Bellatrix ran past us twirling away happily, giggling to herself.</p>
<p>I feel sick, I feel repulsed by what I have seen, I feel mournful at Dumbledore's death. I can't put to words how sorry I am. But sorry isn't enough now.<br/>We reached Hagrid's hut, Bellatrix taunting Hagrid if he was in there. "Hagrid, hello." Bellatrix giggled.</p>
<p>"Snape! He trusted you!" Harry yelled from behind us. Draco covered me, standing in front of me shielding me from Harry's sight. Keeping my own identity protected. Risking his own. Harry could've known I was a death eater. Draco pulled the hood off my coat up shielding my face.</p>
<p>"Go on!" Snape said.</p>
<p>Draco and I ran ahead so we could get to the point where we could apparate. The Carrow twins leading us to the end. The Carrow's apparated, and Draco took my hand as he apparated us back to Malfoy Manor. The one place I don't want to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>I feel sick, I'm shaking, on the verge of tears. I shouldn't be allowed to be alive. I'm such a monster, why could I not just stand up to my parents? Music blaring from inside the manor and I fucking hate it. Everyone in this house should be in Azkaban, I walked into the house, Diana and I hand in hand. </p>
<p>We waked in as we scanned the room, bottles of firewhiskey everywhere, I looked spotting several crates full of firewhiskey. My Mother came over hugging me in a warm embrace. It felt nice, but not right, then hugged Diana. Where are her parents? Are they not here? She tightly clutched my hand as we stood in front of my Mother. </p>
<p>Mother looked down at our hands, our fingers intertwined with each other. She looked back at me; her expressions happy. Her eyes widened, she was asking if Diana and I were together. I haven't told them yet, neither has Diana with her parents either. I nodded at her as she smiled. She leaned in kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear. </p>
<p>"I wish you told me sooner. You are perfect for one another." </p>
<p>"Thanks Mum." </p>
<p>"Mum, how long do we need to be down here?" I asked Diana squeezing my hand, definitely cutting off circulation.  She clearly saw the sickly features on both Diana and I. </p>
<p>"An hour. That's all I'll ask of you both." She said the smile slowly fading away. She walked away as Diana and I stood there. I took off Diana's coat hanging it in the cupboard. Dad isn't here either, I know that Voldemort broke out Charles and Dad last week some time. </p>
<p>"Do you want a drink?" I asked her, probably a really stupid question. "Yeah, firewhiskey. But put it in a glass." She said. "You don't like firewhiskey, but okay." I said grabbing her hand and walking to the kitchen.  We pushed past people trying to get by, we just need two glasses.  </p>
<p>We get to the kitchen opening the cabinet as I removed two glasses. I popped open a firewhiskey and poured it into the two glasses. Diana snatched the glass and downed it, all in one. “Take your time with that, will you?” Watching her eyes darken with rage. </p>
<p>She turned evidently scanning the room, she slammed a fist down on the marble counter. </p>
<p>"They aren't here." Diana hissed. "What?" I asked, even though I heard her clearly. "My parents, they aren't here." She hissed. "Wait someone's just came in there." I said, she looked to the door seeing Alex walk in. </p>
<p>I watched as Diana pushed past the crowds of people and tried to get to her beloved brother. She threw her arms around his neck as he held her close. I watched as he comforted her, as he tried his best to conceal her from everyone else's vision. He's too nice to be a Death Eater, was he in the same position Diana and I were in a year ago? </p>
<p>Diana walked back over to me Alex following behind her. "Do you want a firewhiskey?" I asked Alex as he leaned against the counter. "Yeah, thanks." Alex replied. "Draco pour me one as well." Diana asked. </p>
<p>"You don't like firewhiskey though?" Alex said a confused expression glided across his face. "Well, we do a lot of things we don't like, don't we?" She hissed.  </p>
<p>"Stop, don't talk to me like that. I know this task has fucked up everything, I can see it. In both of you. Physically and mentally draining, but you need to keep it together, just for a little while. You know I would've fought with Mum and Dad to keep you out of this, both of you, but I was in France. You know this." He said looking at the two of us. </p>
<p>"Emm... Alex can I talk to you?"  I asked. Alex walked with me down to the cellar. I took him down, needing to talk to him about Diana.  "She's struggling, she's been struggling for the past few months. I'm worried about her. She's looking grey almost. She has no colour to her skin, she had a soft glow and now she has nothing. What do I do, also I haven't seen her eat a proper meal in the past few days." </p>
<p>"I'll deal with her. How are you?" He asked. I understand that he was just being kind, but I was more concerned for Diana. "No! I need to help her!" I snapped. "Is something wrong?" Diana said from behind me as she walked down the stairs. </p>
<p>"Nothing, just go back upstairs, love." I said giving her a soft smile and nod. "Diana, wait." Alex said. I turned glaring at him, if he said a word of my concern for Diana. I would kill him. "Are you two okay?" Alex asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be." Diana said. </p>
<p>"Love??" Alex said. </p>
<p>"Ohh... you don't know. Emm... Draco and I are... Together." She said wrapping her arm around my waist as I did the same for her. "Fuck, yes." Alex exclaimed. "What?" I asked. </p>
<p>"I've just won twenty Galleons from Mum and Dad each." Alex said laughing. "Why?" Diana asked. "Because Mum, Dad and I made bets on who your boyfriend would be. And I've just won." He said. </p>
<p>"Well done." Alex said to me tapping my shoulder. "No, no, wait. Who did Mum and Dad both think it was going to be?" Diana asked. </p>
<p>"Are we just going to igno..." </p>
<p>"Mum said it would be Blaise, and Dad said that Anderson boy." Alex said cutting me off. "Ohh, fuck no. Your Dad was way off, but so was your Mum." I said smiling down at her. "I'm going to leave you two. Diana, where are Mum and Dad?" Alex asked watching her.  "I don't know I thought they'd have been here, but they're not." Diana said. </p>
<p>"Okay, doesn't matter. Do you want to come home with me, to mines?" Alex asked her. "No, I was going to stay here, if that's alright with you?" She asked looking up at me. "It's not a problem." I said to her. "Well. I'm going to go home then, the boys will be getting reckless." Alex laughed. </p>
<p>"Draco, you break her heart. I break your neck." Alex joked. "Alex!!" She shouted. "I won't, there's no one like her." I said. We walked back upstairs, Alex giving Diana a kiss on the cheek and a hug, the shaking my hand and a hug as well. We watched as he left, walking out the door. </p>
<p>"So, beautiful. How was your first mission? Killing Dumbledore and walking out victorious." Someone asked Diana, I could hear their drunken voice shake. </p>
<p>"Emm... It was.-" Diana stuttered. "It was fantastic, a rush unlike any other." I cut in. It was Yaxley, he was the one whose hand was on her waist, somewhere it didn't belong. "No offence, Boy. But I wasn't asking you. I was asking this beautiful young woman here." Yaxley said grabbing Diana's waist closer to him. Touching my witch. </p>
<p>She pushed against his chest, pushing herself away. Reaching for Diana's arm, but Yaxley had her tight.  He is drunk, thinking Diana is that stupid. </p>
<p>"Let go. Or I'll make you wish you didn't touch me." Diana spat. "Feisty. Perfect, just how I like my women." Yaxley said eyeing her. All I heard was Diana's palm making contact with Yaxley's face. He turned angrily at her, ready to kill her. I pulled her behind me. Our hour was up. </p>
<p>"Touch my fucking witch again and it may be the fucking last thing you do!" I hissed. "Is that so?" Yaxley challenged, dragging his hand across his cheek, Diana drew blood. Slashed his face. Yaxley can't start a fight he knows he can't finish. Especially when it comes to my witch.  </p>
<p>"Touch her again and I kill you." </p>
<p>"Let's go." I said grabbing two bottles of firewhiskey. She walked upstairs before me, and we went into my room.  It looked the same as before. My trunk full of my clothes was there, along with Diana's as well. We didn't bring them home. Who brought them? </p>
<p>"Ohh, well. I was intending on sleeping in one of your shirts tonight, but it would appear Snape has brought our clothes and shit home." Diana said lifting a note that said 'Your welcome' on it signed by Snape. </p>
<p>"Drink?" I asked as I sat the bottles on the drawers. "Help me move this will you." Diana asked, quickly.  </p>
<p>I turned watching her struggle to move my trunk off of my bed. "Oh my god. You are so weak, come on you need strength."  </p>
<p>"No, it's at an awkward angle." Diana said. "I was joking, go pour the drinks." I said laughing. I moved the trunks to the side of the room one on top of the other and sat on my bed as Diana walked over with two glasses of firewhiskey. </p>
<p>"Will your Dad not kill you for stealing his drinks." Diana asked. The most likely answer was yes, but I don't care I need to chill. </p>
<p>"Ohh most likely, but that's only if he finds out. Plus, I didn't see him down stairs. Which is strange, but I don't care." I said laughing.  "I'm quite tired. Can I just lie down?" Diana asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, come here." I said moving my arm. Diana crawled into the space I'd created, and I wrapped my arm around her. Her cold hand resting on my chest, her heels still on her feet. </p>
<p>"Take your heels off." I said to her. "No, no. Just leave them." She said quietly. </p>
<p>She was drifting in and out of sleep. I'm just going to hold her close, and make her feel safe. It took a lot out of her to stand with Bellatrix, I know she's my Aunt, but she scares me sometimes. Plus, as Diana said to me on countless occasions, that she doesn't like being in the same room as my Aunt. </p>
<p>I moved her, taking her heels off placing them on the floor. Removing her blouse and changing her into one of my black shirts. I put her head on the pillow, pulling the duvet over her. Letting the warmth of the duvet consume her. Kneeling down at the side of the bed, kissing her forehead. </p>
<p>"My witch."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>I woke up the next morning, the room dull and depressing. The only comforting thing I felt waking up, was the long arm wrapped around my waist. I looked over at Draco who was still sound asleep. I looked at his face, his pale complexion. He looked relaxed, like his mind was at ease. </p>
<p>"You're staring." Draco said his eyes still closed. "I'm not staring. I'm simply admiring." I said, as he began to open his eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh, so you're allowed to stare, but I'm not. That's hardly fair." He said removing his arm from my stomach, changing positions propping himself on his elbows. "Moving on. Why don't I make pancakes?" Whispering in his ear, my hand flat against his chest. </p>
<p>"Ohh no, you are going in the bath. You can relax. I'll make pancakes." Draco said as he rose from the bed leaving me there.  He threw on a white T-shirt and jeans, walking out of the room. </p>
<p>What am I wearing? Is this Draco's shirt? I brought the shirt to my face smelling his cologne from the collar. I don't remember changing last night, did I? </p>
<p>This shirt is definitely property Draco Malfoy. </p>
<p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>I walk down stairs, hearing shouting and crying. <br/>It's from the kitchen. I crept down the stairs, trying to get closer to hear what was being said. </p>
<p>"What the hell do we do? We've got an orphan sleeping in this house. And she doesn't even know it." I heard my Father ask.  "Lucius, I don't know? I don't know. Just stop talking the now. I need to think of what to say when she comes down." I heard my Mother sniffle. As though she'd been crying. </p>
<p>I walk down into the lounge and my Father sees me from across the room. "What's wrong?" I asked, even though I heard the word orphan, and hoped it wasn't what I thought.  "Draco, come here Darling." My Mother said wiping away tears from her eyes. </p>
<p>"Mum, tell me what's wrong?" I said very demandingly.  I walked over, hugging my Mother who clearly needed comfort of some sort. Something Lucius wasn't doing.  "Diana will need to know. Her Parents have been killed. We don't know who did it? But Charles and Angela they're gone." My Father said heartlessly. </p>
<p>"You don't seem to bothered by it." I said looking at Lucius, his emotionless, blank face.  "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone, boy!" Lucius said my Mother letting go of me. As she stood there and spectated.  </p>
<p>"I'm not a boy anymore. You can't do anything, I stronger than you. What are you going to do beat me like you did before?" I snapped back at him, his face growing red.  "I might just do that!" Lucius challenged. </p>
<p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>Why is there shouting? Why are people arguing at this time in the morning? I hop out of bed and pulling on the skirt from last night, and left Draco's black shirt on, buttoning a few more. I walked down the stairs seeing Draco standing in front of Lucius, Lucius's expression conflicting anger. Narcissa stood there as Draco and Lucius had a stare down. </p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "Diana." Narcissa said, her eyes red and puffy. She'd been crying.  "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at Narcissa and Lucius, then to Draco. All silenced. Lucius expressionless, Narcissa with dried tears and Draco terrified. </p>
<p>"Diana, come here." Narcissa said grabbing my hand, hugging me rubbing my back. "What's wrong?" I asked again.  She let go, holding my hands in front of her.  "Diana, it's your parents. They've..." Narcissa said tears falling down her face.  "They've what?" I asked. </p>
<p>"They've been killed." She blurted. </p>
<p>"What??" I asked, a shooting pain in my chest. As tear pricked the back of my eyes, freely falling down my face. I dropped Narcissa's hands and walked backwards.  My legs giving way as I fell to the floor, my bare knees clattering against the wooden flooring. </p>
<p> Draco grabbed me, down beside him, as he held me close. I screamed into his shoulder as I crumpled up his shirt in my hand, making a tight fist. All alone. Orphaned. </p>
<p>"Shh. Let it out. Let it out." Draco whispered, kissing my temple. I screamed, and sobbed onto Draco's T-shirt, leaving a patch of tears on his shoulder. "Wh- when?" I asked talking into Draco's shoulder. "What, Darling?" Draco asked.  "When?" I asked louder. "Last night. That's why they weren't here." Lucius said.  "Nice way to be blunt." Draco hissed. </p>
<p>"She's a big girl. She can take it." Lucius said. He could've been kinder about the way he said it. I darted my eyes up to him, then to Draco who looked more enraged than I was. I felt his breathing get heavier as his anger rose. </p>
<p>"Draco, it's fine. He's right." I said trying to stand. "Come on." He said as he lifted me up. Literally carrying me towards the stairs. As though I couldn't walk myself. As though my legs weren't able to move. As though I'm immobilised. </p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going?" Lucius asked his tone filled with curiosity. "Upstairs to my room." Draco said blankly. "What's happening between you two. Because you aren't going upstairs until you tell me." Lucius hissed. </p>
<p>I watched as Draco face filled with fear and hatred. "We are together." Draco said openly.  I was surprised that he admitted that to his Father. Lucius always controlled him, he's making his own choices. </p>
<p>"What?" Lucius asked. Almost like he was appalled. "Put me down." I whispered in Draco's ear. With one quick movement my feet were on the floor, and I stood on my tiptoes grabbing the back of Draco's neck pulling his face to mines. Our lips connecting. His tall figure, hunched over mines. His hands reluctantly placing themselves on my waist. As I kissed him intensely in front of his parents. I pulled away, looking over at Lucius who is absolutely lost for word. </p>
<p>"Together, I've stole his heart." I said clearly through the tears which were still streaming down my face.  "Well, I want you in separate rooms." Lucius snapped his features still nauseous by the newly produced information.   </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p>"You know why boy!" Lucius snapped again. If he calls Draco a boy again, I'm going to fucking call him one. Lucius is acting like a damn child. Draco is more of a man than Lucius could ever be. </p>
<p>"No, she's just lost her fucking parents and you're seriously going to make her stay in a separate room. When she needs comfort from someone." He snapped throwing my hand to my side. "Draco, it's fine, I'll-" </p>
<p>"No, it's not. She's coming with me, because I'm going to be the one to help her, since neither of you are trying or going to." Draco spat at his parents. I didn't feel that bad about my parents, truth be told. I think I cried due to initial shock. They've done nothing but cause me pain. The best feeling was being with Draco and at Hogwarts, with my friends. </p>
<p>"You will not be sharing a room, boy!" </p>
<p>"Diana will be in my room, with me. That's it, no further discussion!" <br/>Draco snapped. </p>
<p>"Boy I swear-" </p>
<p>"Stop calling him a fucking boy!" I snapped.  Both of them silenced themselves. Lucius looked over at me in utter disgust. As though I wasn't pureblood. As though he could kill me. </p>
<p>"Would you like to repeat that?" Lucius snapped, as I felt Draco move me behind him.  "Don't, go upstairs I'll deal with him." Draco whispered.  </p>
<p>"Stop calling him a boy, he's more of a man than you've ever been." I snapped pushing past Draco, my outrage cutting the silence. I heard Draco mutter something under his breath. Probably him cursing to himself. </p>
<p>Narcissa stood there looking at me, in shock. As though she surprised that I stood up to Lucius. "You're not my responsibility, Draco is my son and I will make him a man. Something he's not acting like!" Lucius hissed as he came closer to Draco and I. </p>
<p>"I've made him more of a man than you ever have. Plus he's seventeen, he doesn't need to listen to you anymore." I said.  "You don't care about him. He was in the hospital after Christmas and you didn't give a fuck!"   </p>
<p>All I saw was Lucius raising his hand, as he hit me across the face. </p>
<p>I raised my hand to my face. Lightly touching the tingling sensation that danced across my face. Draco pulled me back swinging his arm towards Lucius.  <br/>Both of them scrambling on the floor, their fists connecting with each other's faces.  </p>
<p>"Draco, don't!" I shouted.  </p>
<p>"Lucius! He’s your Son!" Narcissa shouted. </p>
<p>Lucius had Draco pinned on the floor beneath him. I came from behind and grabbed Narcissa's wand from her pocket and pointed it down at Lucius. I look down at Draco's face bloody and bruised, it hurt to look at.  </p>
<p>Draco started laughing as he looked up at me. Lucius turned to me scurrying away from Draco once he saw me holding his wife's wand. Draco stood up in front of me, as if I was trying to kill Lucius.  I would happily, but I'm not a killer. </p>
<p>"Diana, give me the wand." Draco said.  "Move out of my way." I said, pushing past Draco. </p>
<p>"Incarcerous." I said as rope flew from the wand towards Lucius. As he sat there bound. Unable to move.  "If you ever hit me again. Or I catch you threatening or hitting Draco, I will ruin you. I won't fucking let you ruin what we have." I snapped watching Lucius struggle against the tightening ropes. </p>
<p>"Already turning mentally deranged like your Mother." Lucius hissed as the ropes got tighter. "I'm nothing like my Mother, nor am I like my father." I snapped back. "You don't even know me." I said the wand still pointed at Lucius. </p>
<p>I felt Draco's hands on my shoulder, one moving down my arm which was holding the wand. As he lowered my arm. The ropes falling from around Lucius's body.  "Come on." Draco said as he grabbed my hand. </p>
<p>I dropped Narcissa's wand on the floor not giving a damn about the fucking Malfoy family. All except Draco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>We walked up the stairs and into his room. I looked at his face and hands, looking at the blood running down his face. A gashed forehead and cheek. Blood dripping down the cut. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" We both said as we got into the room. "I'm fine. You aren't though, look at your face." I said, putting my hand to his face. Caressing just below the slash on his face.  "I'm fine. He just pisses me off so much. He hit you." Draco said anger blazing through his eyes, snatching my wrist from his face. </p>
<p>"This isn't the first time it's happened, is it?" I asked worryingly, his eye softening as though he could cry.  He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. Which told me everything I needed to know. If that 'boy' downstairs was going to hit Draco again I was going to beat his ass. Mind you it wouldn't be too difficult. </p>
<p>"Sit down, let me fix it." I said sitting him on the edge of his bed. I grabbed my wand, coming back towards him. I held my hand under his chin making sure he wasn't moving at all. </p>
<p>"Episky." I said with a quick flick of my wand as the gashes evaporated from his face. Draco winced at first with the initial shock, but he ran his fingertips over where the cut was. Surprised at its disappearance and my effortless work. </p>
<p>He brought his hand to my face, holding my cheek, clearly feeling the heat still coming off of it. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?" I asked standing in front of him. </p>
<p>"Diana, you literally just got told your parent were killed and you're asking me if I'm okay." Draco said his eyes looking into mines. </p>
<p>"They never done anything for me. I'd have done it myself." I said pushing him back. "No, you wouldn't." He said propping himself up on his elbows, looking at me.  "Well, I wouldn't. But I damn well wanted to." I said walking my hands up his chest. </p>
<p>"No, Diana. No, not right now." He said, although I continued to run my hands up.  As I moved up, my legs straddling him, my skirt rising up my leg. Moving my face to his, our lips crashing into one another, as they moved in unison. He lay there, his arms grasping round my waist. As I moved my lips from his, moving mine to his neck, just below his ear.  Smelling his cologne which clung to his skin. </p>
<p>"Diana, stop! You aren’t thinking clearly!" Draco shouted gripping my shoulders pushing me up. "Please, just do this for me." I muttered moving my hands so they're resting on his chest.  </p>
<p>Moving my lips towards his, lifting his T-shirt over his head exposing his chest. I pushed him down aggressively, lying him on his back. I pulled my hands down his torso, placing delicate soft kisses down his toned stomach. </p>
<p>My hands stopped at his sectumsempra scars; the ones Potter so kindly gave him. I traced round the edge of the scars with my fingers. His breathing hitched, in a good way as I moved down further.  </p>
<p>Trailing hot kisses down his abdomen, moving just below his bellybutton. I tugged his belt, taking it off, dropping it on the floor. Hearing the metal buckle clink against the hard wooden floor. Draco sat up pulling me to my feet. What is he doing? </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I asked as he lifted my thighs, his cold rings indenting my skin. Wrapping my legs around his waist. "Fuck it!" Draco growled, as he sat me on his drawers. He grabbed his wand locking the door, casting a silencing charm. Fuck, he wasn't playing around anymore. Wasn't going to complain though, was I?  Making him lose self-control, trying to get him to let go. </p>
<p>"Draco." I said as he attacked my neck, trailing warm, wet kisses down my neck. "Yes?" He asked between kisses, as he squeezed my bare thighs. "Nothi...thing." I stuttered feeling him smirk against my neck, proud of his achievement. "Can I take these off?" He asked tugging on the shirt that I was wearing. "Yea... yes. Go for it." I said moving his hands to the buttons. </p>
<p>He pulled the shirt apart, buttons popping off the shirt, the muscles straining in his arms. I grabbed his neck pulling him closer, his lip colliding with mine roughly. He sped up, ripping the shirt in two, unable to contain himself. I drug my fingers down his spine, making his muscles move beneath his skin. He growled against my mouth, trying to disguise a moan almost. </p>
<p>"Enjoying something?" I asked teasingly as I brought my fingers back to his shoulders. "You!" He growled again. Draco pushed the shirt off my shoulders, and down my arms. Leaving me with my bra, nothing fancy, just black. His hands travelling to my back. </p>
<p>"Don't talk." He said running his finger below the clasps of my bra, with his mouth still attached to my neck.  "Okay." I said as his cold hands caressed my back softly.  He grabbed the clip of my bra, as I felt him smirk against my neck. I felt my bra get looser as I pulled it off. Both bare chests, our skin bare. Pure, nothing less.  </p>
<p>"Fuck..." I whispered softly, his hands squeezing my thighs harshly.  "Stop fucking talking!" Draco growled against my skin.  He trailed his lips down to my collarbone, his hands moving tightly gripping my waist, enough to constrict my breathing. </p>
<p>"You... fuck." I moaned beneath my breath.  He gripped my waist even tighter pulling me closer to him, putting very little space between us. Arching my back, closing my heat closer to his growing bulge. </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up. Just enjoy it." He sneered, caressing his hand over the top of my breasts. He's not pressuring, yet still violent with his words, with his tone. I don't know what he does, but fucking hell... I love it. </p>
<p>I let out a deep exhale by his touch. Producing a small nod, allowing his hand to gently massage my breasts. His hands were icy to the touch, but felt nice against my skin. I watched him intently, watching his every move. He let go of my breasts, grabbing my ass, moving me to his bed. The want I have.  A flame I didn't know existed. Something hidden away. I deep desire that only he could successfully achieve. </p>
<p>Draco flipped me over, stomach pressed against the bed, pulling down the zip at the back of my skirt, turning me back over once he did. Grabbing my thighs, pulling me closer towards him. Attacking my lips whilst he looped his fingers through the belt loops on my skirt.  Grasping the edge of my skirt, pulling it down by my hips and over my thighs. Draco pulled it off, throwing the fabric across the room. He pulled off his jeans, leaving him with just his boxers, and me with just my knickers.   </p>
<p>Pulling me towards him, his cock bulging in his boxers. I wrapped my legs round his waist pulling him closer to me. </p>
<p>"You're sure? Because I won't be able to control myself otherwise." Draco asked looking down at me patiently.  "Yes." I said as his cold rough fingers traced along the edge of my underwear.  His icy hands pulling off my black knickers, ripping the thin cotton in half. Pulling off his boxers, leaving both him and I nude. Our natural state. </p>
<p>He crouched down his head level with my entrance, kissing along my inner thigh, his hands squeezing the outside of my thighs. I let out a deep exhale, his mouth dangerously close to my core. He grazed his fingers around the outside of my folds, finding my clit. Moving his thumb in circular motions softly, my sharp inhale, in pure disbelief of his actions. Fuck, this is what I get for all these months of teasing him. </p>
<p>Slipping his finger inside, a steady pace to begin with, but changing drastically.  He moved his hand, adding another, quickening the pace and applying more pressure. "You're so fucking tight." Draco said curling his fingers hitting a sweet pleasurable spot. Releasing a moan from me, instantaneously covering my mouth with my hand to muffle the noise I had produced. </p>
<p>Draco grabbing my wrist removing it from my mouth. While he continued his assault, continually adding more pressure, his kisses more heated. My core drowning in its own wetness, he moves his fingers away. I look up at him, then looked down at his already hard cock. </p>
<p>"I want to hear your sounds, not talking. Every moan, groan, mewl, whimper. Everything." He said gripping my face in his hand. I nodded watching his face come closer to mine, quickly placing an attacking kiss on my lips. </p>
<p>He lined himself up at my entrance, his cock moving along my slick, gently pushing himself inside. Moving in all the way, taking a moment for me to try to adjust, not long though. </p>
<p>He began roughly thrusting in and out. Giving me only they few seconds to consider his size. Fuck, what have I done?  His hands gripping my waist pulling me closer, my fingernails clawing into his shoulders. Wincing at the newly formed scratches on his back, Draco's pace quickening once again.  I bit my lip trying to contain my emotions, failing miserably. </p>
<p>"Fu-fuck, go-go faster." I said letting go of his shoulders, my hands now making fists with the sheets. "Fuck sake! Stop talking!" He shouted, slapping the side of my thigh making me jump. </p>
<p>I moaned under the pleasure, but the pain as well. Both being fucking blissful. I tried to buck my hips, meeting his rhythm, but he instantaneously put one hand on my stomach, applying pressure to keep me down. Another on my throat, squeezing lightly.  </p>
<p>"I fucking- hate you!" He shouted pushing down on my stomach, leaving marks on my skin. "Don't s-say what you do-don't mean." I whimpered under his weight. </p>
<p>How did this turn to aggression, but feel so fucking good? He continued, his thrusts getting sloppier. My high coming on strongly, I looked at Draco watching his own facial expressions, he's close. </p>
<p>"I'm clo-close, I'm going-" I stuttered as he continued to pound against my skin.  "You better fucking come before I do, otherwise we're going to have some issues." Draco sneered, continually hitting that same spot over and over again. I felt my high hit, throwing my head back into the mattress, gripping Draco's shoulders as I clenched around him. </p>
<p>"Shit, Draco! Keep going!!" I screamed, feeling my intense high hit fully, feeling Draco's movements speed up, continually hitting the same spot again, and again, and again. </p>
<p>"Fuck!" I heard Draco growl louder than before. His movements slowing, my high moving slowly fading as Draco finished alongside me, spilling his seed. Pulling out, dropping himself beside me on his bed. Contraceptive charms are truly the fucking best thing. </p>
<p>"I told you to stop." He sneered grabbing my face. "You fucking loved it, don't lie." I said looking at his eyes, he did love it. "Next time, don't be such a fucking bitch." Draco snapped, his hand still tightly gripping my face. "It's a good job I'm your bitch, otherwise I'd fucking beat your ass." I said kissing him, his hand loosening from my face.  With a smirk against my lips, feeling pride in what he has done. </p>
<p>I got up, my legs a little shaky, walking into the bathroom. My legs giving way, Draco clutching my waist before I could fall fully. He's never moved so fast in his life, all to catch me. </p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing?" Draco said grasping my waist.  "I'm going in the shower; I smell like sex and so do you. You are welcome to join." I said grabbing the drawers beside me trying to stay my balance. </p>
<p>"Leave it to you to try walking after being fucked too hard." Draco said a small smile playing on his lips. "Shut up and help me. Please?" I asked as he grabbed my hands walking me to the bathroom. He sat me on the counter, while he opened the door of the shower. </p>
<p>Helping to walk me in and I stood while Draco turned the water, the hot droplets, hitting my freezing skin. Draco closing the shower door as he turned me to face him, our chests pressed against one another's. My arms around his neck. Spinning me quickly.   </p>
<p>Draco wrapped one arm round my waist and the other across my chest. Feeling my pulse quicken, pulling me back towards him. My ass grinding against his length.  "Not a chance, maybe later." I said reaching for the back of his neck pulling him closer than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>Summer has been eventful, death eater mission, attempting to hunt Potter, Granger and Weasley. This summer has had it all. I spent all of it was Diana, she got the best of me. Mornings of pancakes, days in Diagon Alley, getting cups of coffee or lemon tea in Diana's case depending on her mood, the sex. This summer was the best, nothing has compared to the things I've felt until this year. The year of 1997 has been all I could've asked for. All thanks to her. Well not the entire year, the summer though. With her, just us. </p>
<p>I wouldn't have made it without her. I would've pitched myself off the astronomy tower one of those nights, but I didn't. I couldn't leave her. School is starting back tomorrow; it'll be good to go back. Little more relaxed. Snape's Headmaster at Hogwarts this year, the Carrow twins teaching. But this could be just as bad as next year. </p>
<p>"Draco!" Mother shouted her voice echoing through the empty hall and staircase. "Coming!" I shouted walking down stairs, towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Yes, Mum?" I said wondering why she called for me. The door slammed behind us at the front door, Lucius storming in. "Are you and Diana going back to Hogwarts this year? For your last year." Narcissa asked curiously. </p>
<p>"I don't want to, the thought of being in school makes me sick, but Diana can't leave yet, she's not seventeen. So, I'm going with her. Yes." I said quieter as Lucius walked into the kitchen. "You aren't going to Hogwarts. End of discussion." Lucius snapped.  “No, I'm going she needs me." I said snapping back. </p>
<p>"She's going, but you're not." Lucius said blankly. "I'm going!" I yelled, my hands turning to tight fists, my nails digging into my hand, like they could slice the skin. </p>
<p>"No. You. Are. Not." Lucius said. "Why! Give one damn reason that I don’t walk out that door tomorrow morning!" I shouted, trying to think of every possible reason he could have. "On the Dark Lords request, and I'm telling you!" He yelled; he must be lying. I can tell when he is, but the thought of him lying didn't cross my mind. Too consumed by my own lividity that it didn't even come to me. </p>
<p>"I can't leave her, not by herself." I hissed. "She won't be alone, the Carrow twins are there." Lucius said. "Wow, the fucking Carrow twins, they'll fucking Crucio her the first chance they get! Just for fun!" I roared, anger pulsating through my veins.  </p>
<p>"Maybe, it'll do her some good!"  </p>
<p>"Don't you fucking dare talk about her like that!” I roared again. "STOP IT!" Narcissa yelled. This is the first time I've seen Mum break up a fight between Lucius and I. </p>
<p>"Lucius, there is no need to talk about Diana like that. She's your best friends Daughter and your Sons Girlfriend. Draco, I'm sorry Darling, but you're staying here. Diana is going to Hogwarts without you. It's not our decision. This is out of my hands." Narcissa said with apologetic eyes. </p>
<p>Time stopped, being told that I can't be with Diana by my Mother who could see I was happy, it was like being stabbed in the chest repeatedly. Not being with her, her not being with me. It would kill her. The Carrow Twins would be able to hurt her if she goes back to Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Storming up to my room, slamming the door behind me. Trashing the place, tearing drawers apart, throwing full pots of ink across the room, ink splattering against the silk curtains, clothes scattered, mirrors broken, glass everywhere. </p>
<p>The door opened as my fist connected with the mirror on the wall. "Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?" A voice from behind me asked.  It's Diana. Standing looking at the monstrosity of which I call a bedroom. "What have you done this for? Look at your fucking hand, it's all cut." She exclaimed looking at my face, filled with concern. </p>
<p>"Diana I-" </p>
<p>"What?" She said taking my hand, taking her bracelet off, fixing my cuts which are scattered across my knuckles. </p>
<p>"I- I can't-" </p>
<p>"Can't what?" She asked, her soft green eyes looking up to mines. Her soft tone normally calms my nerves, my anger, everything. Not today. </p>
<p>"I can't go back to Hogwarts." I spluttered, barely loud enough for others to hear, but she did. "What? Why?" She asked head voice cracking, it hurt to listen to. "Father isn't letting me." He wasn't, I wasn't wrong. But he was just being a little bitch, a little puppet to Voldemort. </p>
<p>"And? I don't care. Please come with me, you'll be safe." She said her eyes tearing up. "I can't." I snapped. "Don't you fucking dare, don't you dare use that fucking tone with me. I'm not your fucking Father!" Diana screamed. "A tone, a fucking tone really." I said as attitude flowed profusely through my voice. </p>
<p>"Yes, your tone. Don't fucking use it with me. I fucking hate it." She said tears falling down her face. I watched as her soft green eyes turned more piercing. Her face looking flushed. "Just come with me, you promised." She said waiting for my answer. </p>
<p>"I can't!" I shouted. She flinched away at my roar. My voice bouncing across the room, as though the room was empty. "You are going, you'll be safer there. Don't try and argue against me, you won't fucking win. No if's, buts or maybes. You are going." I demanded. </p>
<p>"No, I'm not." <br/>"Yes, you are." <br/>"No, I'm not." </p>
<p>"Stop being fucking defiant, you're going! You'll do as you are told!" I yelled. "Draco, stop fucking shouting at me! I'm your fucking girlfriend and you're shouting at me as though I'm a fucking mudblood that has come too close to you!" She said it. Mudblood. She never says that. Ever. </p>
<p>"Listen to me then!" I shouted, ignoring her entire rant. She had to listen and shouting is the only way to ensure she does. </p>
<p>"I fucking can't, I'm done! You're so fucking manipulative, shouting at me to listen to you isn't going to work! We never should've gotten together! Because this is what I feared would happen! Something that was going to drive us apart, anger, or sadness, or fucking loving each other too much! I'm fucking done!-” Her face drowning in tears, ones I've caused.  </p>
<p>“We are fucking done! Over! I'll go to Hogwarts, not because you asked, but because I can't stand to fucking look at you! Be in the same damn room as you! You've screwed this friendship! This was a mistake! We were a mistake!" She screamed hot tears rolling down her face, walking towards the door.  </p>
<p>"I’ve realised that promises are a bunch of empty words. Especially when they come from you." Diana sneered walking out the door with her trunk.  </p>
<p>A thudding slam echoing across the room, and all at once my somewhat stable world came crashing down.  </p>
<p>And, suddenly we were strangers. Something we’ve never been. </p>
<p><em>'A mistake'</em>. Is that what she thought we were. A fucking mistake. She's the best thing that's happened to me, made me feel alive, made me feel loved, taught me how to love over the years, told me she'd be there when I needed her most. And now she just gone. Gone. </p>
<p>I rummaged around my room looking for a scrap piece of paper, and an ink pot and quill. </p>
<p><em>'Don't hate me, it needed to be done. I need you to come over as soon as you can, it needs to be tonight. It's important. It's about Diana.'</em> I wrote on the paper, sticking it in an envelope and handing it to the owl. Addressed to Blaise Zabini. </p>
<p>She was gone, and I just let her walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p><p>I stormed down the stairs, my heels clicking against the floor, my wand clutched in my hand. "Diana, darling. What's wrong?" Narcissa asked worryingly. </p><p>"I need you to take me to Alex's house." I said my eyes still rolling with hot tears. Narcissa nodded her head walking me out of the Manor. Taking my arm. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked curiously. </p><p>"Draco and I are finished. I can't stay here. I'm too angry to even be under the same roof as him. Just don't ask him about anything. Lucius a fucking disgrace of a Father and a Husband. I really don't know how you deal with him." I said calmly the tears still falling profusely. </p><p>"Very well. Alex's?" She asked. "Yes, he'll be okay with me there." I said as we disapparated from the dark gloom setting, glossed with fog. To a busy street outside of a muggle apartment complex. </p><p>"I'll leave you here." Narcissa said. </p><p>"Narcissa, please don't let Lucius do anything to him." I said slowly. "I'm trying." She said before disapparating. I fucking hate him. Why can't he just defy his Father once? Just once. That's all I ask of him. I walked through the complex getting to a big metal door. Pressing the button. The door sprung open and I walked into the small elevator. All I remembered was numbers 14 and 122. Since 14 was the highest number out of the selection, I clicked it. </p><p>The metal doors closing over and the elevator shaking as it moved upwards. With a ding from a speaker, the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened again. I walked out dragging my trunk behind me. 122, 122, 122. I walked along the hallway until I reached 122. I lifted my hand, knocking on the door.  </p><p>Footsteps coming closer towards the door, the lock clicking. The door opening. </p><p>"Diana?" Flint asked looking me up and down. "Can I come in please?" I asked quietly. Patiently waiting for my invitation in. "Yeah, yeah. Come in. Adrian! Get Alex! Are you okay?" He shouted grabbing my trunk as I walked in. "I just need to talk to Alex." </p><p>"Diana!" Alex shouted from round the corner. "Alex." I said slowly. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" He asked grabbing my arms, holding me in a tight embrace. I just broke down. Tears flowing from my eyes. My breathing shaky. Unable to form coherent sentences. </p><p>"Diana, what happened? Is it Lucius, because I'll deal with him." Alex threatened. </p><p>"No, no. It's Draco and I. I just need you to let me stay here. We've broke up." I said slowly making sure every word was said carefully. </p><p>"What did he do?" Flint asked. "Nosey much Marcus." Alex hissed, his brotherly instincts coming through prominently. "No, Alex it's fine. Emm... It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it." I said letting go of Alex. "You can stay here for the night. Since you can't leave yet." Alex said looking over at my room. </p><p>"Please don't make me go." I said looking up at him tears in my eyes. "It's to do with Hogwarts, isn't it?" Adrian asked curiously. </p><p>"I-I." </p><p>"Diana, they know. It's fine." Alex said calmly raising my sleeve. My Dark Mark exposed fully, the black ink on show. "They know everything." Alex said. "Since when?" I asked. "After you got your mark. Alex told us. Adrian and I came back from the Ministry and found the place trashed with Alex drinking firewhiskey straight from the bottle." Flint said. </p><p>"Flint, please I really don't th-" </p><p>"Marcus, and it's fine. We already knew about Alex with his. Just don't worry about us." Flint repeated. </p><p>"Okay then, Flint." I said laughing. "Okay, fuck this. I'm going to talk to Lucius. This needs to be sorted." Alex hissed. </p><p>"Well, if you want me to add fuel to your fire. He slapped me the day I found out Mum and Dad were dead. If that adds to your anger." I snapped. </p><p>"Oh, I'm definitely going then." Alex hissed, walking out of the apartment. "Come sit. I want to know how my team is doing." Flint asked, tapping the sofa. </p><p>"So, how is it as Draco being Captain?" Adrian asked. "Emm... He isn't." I said. </p><p>"Who the fuck is running my team then? I swear if it a fucking idiot." Flint growled. "I am. I'm Captain." I said. "Fuck that. Captain and already superior being the only girl on the team. That's deathly." Adrian smirked. "I'm not the only girl. Remember Astoria as a beater. Better than all the boys you've seen play. Yeah, she's playing and now Pansy is also a Beater. Best two beaters we've had ever. And both are girls." I said smiling. </p><p>"So, are you still Chaser?" Flint asked. "Yeah, but I'm going to be taking Draco's spot. Since he's too much of a bitch to stand up for himself." I said instantly covering my mouth. "Shit, I shouldn't have said that." As I removed my hands from my mouth. </p><p>"Wait, so what did happen between you two?" Flint asked. "Marcus, they've just broke up. Stop being nosey." Adrian said punching his shoulder. "It's alright. Emm... He's not sticking up for what he believes. I know for a fact that he doesn't fucking believe in killing all muggleborns, though he still calls them mudbloods. He won't say no against Lucius and it kills me. He's being to controlling and it's saddening." I snapped. "Okay, you need to calm down. Release your anger. Have you ever tried fighting?" Adrian suggests. </p><p>"No, why?" I asked. "Cause that's what we are going to do." He said grabbing my hands, pulling me to my feet. "Hit me." He said tapping his chest. </p><p>"Adrian, I'm not going to hit you." I said. I watched as Flint grabbed a coffee, and started sipping it. </p><p>"Hit. Me." He hissed. "I'm not going to fucking hit you." I said. "Fucking do it!" He shouted. </p><p>"Do it!"<br/>
"Stop."<br/>
"Fucking! Do! It!"<br/>
"Stop!"<br/>
"FUCKING DO IT SLUT!"<br/>
"STOP!" I screamed slapping him across the face. </p><p>Silence. Flint choked on his coffee watching us. Adrian stood there holding his face. A cut slashed across his face. </p><p>"Adrian, I'm so sorry." I said grabbing his face. </p><p>"Don't be, go again." He said wiping the cut, blood smearing. "I can't." I said holding the hand I slapped Adrian with against my chest. "Okay, imagine I'm Lucius. What would you do if he was standing in front of you, wandless?" Adrian asked. </p><p>"I'd crucio him, without a second thought." I hissed. "You don't have a wand either." Flint laughed. "Oh well." I said throwing my fist at Adrian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Draco</span> </p>
<p>I sent the owl away an hour ago, the letter said <em>'as soon as possible'</em>, but Blaise needs to hurry up. </p>
<p>I've heard shouting downstairs, it's not Mum and Dad, there's someone else. I think it's Alex, that's who Diana must've went to. I don't blame her. He's the only family she has left. A knock. A knock on the door. I've never ran so fast in my life to answer the door before. </p>
<p>"Blaise, come in." I said. "What's wrong? What do yo-" I brought my finger to my lips, silencing him. "Come with me." I said walking up to my room. I walk in the room still in pieces. Closing the door behind the two of us. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Blaise asked again. "I need to tell you something. It's very important and you can't tell anyone. It's serious." I hissed staring at him. His face freezing up. "Yeah, you don't even need to ask. What is it?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Diana and I broke up." I said looking at him, his face turning slightly angry. "Don't get angry. There's more." I said watching his aggression rise and fall. <br/>"The urge I have to punch you is unbelievable." Blaise said clenching his fists. </p>
<p>"Just over a year ago Diana and I were branded with the dark mark. And we were set a task to kill Dumbledore by you know who. We did not kill Dumbledore, Snape did. As you know Diana isn't seventeen so she can't leave yet. But neither are you so it doesn't matter. But Lucius wants me to stay here, but I need to be with Diana. He said I need to stay, which means Diana is herself. I just need you to do this for me. Please don't let her fall, she won't cope. Do whatever it takes to make her happy. Like fuck you want money to take her shopping, I'll give you it. Just don't let her crumble. I can't let her be deprived of happiness just because I've fucked up our relationship. I want to be able to come back to her when this is over. And if there is a war, I need her to be alive when it ends." I said ranting, my thoughts on the previous hours coming to light. </p>
<p>"Wait, so it on your arm?" Blaise asked looking at my arm. I rolled my sleeve up exposing my disgrace of a scar. The layers of seared skin, permanently branded forever. </p>
<p>"Why not tell me to begin with?" Blaise asked. "Because I wasn't allowed too." I snapped. "You could've.-" Blaise said rolling up his sleeve exposing his Dark Mark.  "-I'll watch her. She's been through too much." Blaise said, as I gave him a nod.  </p>
<p>"Pansy, Theo, Bletchley, Vaisey, Warrington and I all have one." Blaise said quickly.  </p>
<p>"I know, if Anderson starts shit and she attempts to stand up to him. Leave her to it. She's not weak. She's got this. I mean she fucking used Incarcerous on my Father. Just so he would listen. I could never do that." I said telling the event of one of the best days of my life. </p>
<p>"I'll leave her to it." </p>
<p>"Thanks." </p>
<p>"How are you coping?" Blaise asked rolling his sleeve back down.  "I mean I could be better, a lot better, but Diana is my main concern." I said, keeping the focus on Diana. "Sure, you don't want to talk about it?" Blaise pressured. "Very. Just don't let anything happen to her." I said. </p>
<p><span class="u">Diana</span> </p>
<p>"Again!" Flint shouted his face all bloody and bruised. "You can barely even keep your eyes open. Go clean yourself up. I'm drinking and there is nothing you two can do to stop me." I said walking to the kitchen reaching for the firewhiskey. Something I've grown to like surprisingly. "Nope." Adrian said grabbing the firewhiskey from the shelf holding it high out of my way. </p>
<p>"Don't make me fucking beat your ass to get it." I said looking at him still holding the firewhiskey high. "Okay fine." I said grabbing my wand. </p>
<p>"Incarcerous." I said watching as rope binding themselves to Adrian's body. Watching the firewhiskey fall from his hand. I caught the whiskey in one hand, my other strongly holding the spell with ease. The more Adrian moved the tighter the ropes got. </p>
<p>"Fucking hell Diana, let me go!" Adrian shouted, waiting for me to release him. "Missing something?" I asked waiting on his response. </p>
<p>"Please." </p>
<p>"Was that so difficult?" I asked as I removed the ropes, watching as they deteriorated. "You're such a bitch." Adrian said catching his breath. </p>
<p>"I don't think she is mate. It would appear that you're the bitch." Flint laughed.  </p>
<p>"Don't know why you're laughing either, you're a fucking bitch too." I said taking a big drink from the bottle.  "Look at you, drinking from the bottle." <br/>Adrian said smirking.  "Shut up, bitch." I said sitting on the sofa.  I had just sat down on the sofa, when Alex came in slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>"Fuck mate, what did you do?" Flint asked. </p>
<p>I turned seeing his face, all bloody and bruised. "Alex, what the fuck? What happened?" I asked running over to him.  I grabbed his chin, he flinched away. I must've been too aggressive with my force. </p>
<p>"What happened?" I asked again, turning his face. Examining the damage done. "Well, look at my face. I dealt with it." Alex laughed, his breathing almost like a wheeze.  "Let me go get cleaned up." Alex said, pushing past me, as I tried to follow him. </p>
<p>"The amount of shit he gets into because of you is ridiculous." Adrian said grabbing my arm.  "I never asked him to go." I scolded, pulling my arm away from him.  "He never said you did. Just leave him the now." Flint said handing me the bottle. </p>
<p>I snatched the bottle downing the contents.  I hope to fuck the Lucius looks worse than Alex did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been a while; Alex still hasn't come out of the bathroom. He's taking an awfully long time. I stood up knocking on the door checking to see if I get an answer. </p>
<p>"What?" Alex said opening the door. His face was fixed, not a single bruise, scratch, gash in sight. Nothing. "Just checking that you're still alive." I said walking away. "You should go to bed. You're leaving in the morning." Alex suggests pointing towards my room. </p>
<p>"Can I steal a t-shirt from you. I've left all of mines at the Malfoy's." I asked. "I don't own any t-shirts, I have shirts. I don-" </p>
<p>"Too many women have worn them, you won't want to wear any of his shirts." Flint joked interrupting Alex. </p>
<p>"Flint shut the fuck up." Alex hissed glaring at him. </p>
<p>"Alex bring a girl home. I never thought I'd see the day." I giggled. "Don't be cheeky. This is my house and I'll gladly kick you out." Alex scowled. <br/>"No need to get angry. It was just a joke, fuck sake." I said going on the defence. </p>
<p>"I'll give you a t-shirt." Flint said.  "I'd rather sleep nude." I said, walking towards my room. "Can I join?" Adrian asked with a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>"Mate, that's my fucking sister." Alex said with a scowl on his face.  "Alex, stop worrying. He wouldn't know what to do anyways." I laughed closing the door knowing that's a damn lie.  </p>
<p><em>‘Ohh, if Alex knew what happened on that dining table.’</em> </p>
<p>The living room burst into laughter, while I sat in my room, a sharp knife slicing my mind. One emotional wound caused by none other than, Draco fucking Malfoy. Tears falling down my face, tears caused by none other than Draco fucking Malfoy. I walked over to my drawers and took off the pendant, sitting it on a little decorative dish. Not to be touched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>